


21st Birthday Surprise

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: College AU, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2021 and just a few days before Jude Adams Foster turns 21.  His boyfriend and roommate Connor Stevens has planned an amazing time to celebrate Jude's birthday and has been working on it for weeks.  But a last minute family issue comes up and Connor has to leave town to visit family and miss the party.  Calling on their friends from college, Connor arranges for Jude to have a wild, fun night out even if he isn't there.  Jude is a good sport till he realizes that they are going to a male strip club to celebrate and the night will be full of surprises making it a night he will NEVER forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November 2021, apartment near UC-San Diego

Jude could feel the sun on his face demanding that he wake up but he was determined to fight it. It was a beautiful November Saturday and he had nothing to do this morning and was determined to stay in bed. Reaching over he realized that the other side of the bed was not only empty, but cold. “What the hell” he thought, “where is he?”

He, of course, was Jude’s best friend, boyfriend, and roommate Connor Stevens. Meeting in 7th grade, the two of them had been through a lifetime of ups and downs over the seven years that they had been together. From dealing with Connor’s father, to their own struggles to define their identity, to the normal ups and downs of being a couple and figuring out how two people can share one life, they had made it through middle school, high school, and their first three years of college.

Jude remembered sitting at Anchor Beach early in their senior year when discussing college. Jude’s brothers and sisters had all left home to go out on their own, but while he was a bit envious of their adventures, he wasn’t sure he wanted to copy them and as such was more interested in staying closer to home. Connor however was looking all over, especially if he could get a scholarship to help out. His relationship with his dad had improved dramatically over the years to where Adam Stevens was able to accept and even love his son, but Connor still felt constrained by his dad’s expectations.

“So I am applying to UC-San Diego, UCLA, UC-Santa Barbara, and Cal State” Jude was telling Connor at their bench “but my number one choice is UC-San Diego.”

“Jude, its college” Connor replied “this is when we are supposed to get out and be on our own, why do you want to go to school here?”

Jude knew that Connor wanted to get away from San Diego, not because he didn’t like it, but because he wanted to push himself to see more, do more, and find a place that was all his. “I know, but I want to be near my family, I don’t need to go all over the place. What ones are you applying to?” he said to try and avoid any arguments.

Connor looked at Jude knowing full well what he was doing but deciding to let it pass, “Well, UC Boulder has talked to me about a baseball scholarship and Washington State has some great science programs, not to mention all the companies up there, then there is Oregon State as well. My dad would like me to apply to Arizona State, but I don’t think I want to be THAT far from the beach” Connor replied smiling “but I think it is going to be finding the place where I am the most comfortable. Any chance you might consider applying to any of these schools” Connor asked hopefully?

“Its okay Connor, we don’t have to go to the same college. We can still talk, text, skype and see each other. It will be hard, sure, but we have been through a lot, I’m not worried” Jude told him. Honestly, he was worried though. He knew how hard it had been for his siblings going off to college, but if anyone could do it, he knew that it would be Connor and him.

Just a few months later Jude got the email he was waiting for. He had been accepted to UCSD, his first choice. His moms were so thrilled and he was too. He texted Connor:  
_J: I got in to UCSD!!!_  
C: That’s Awesome Jude!  
J: Come over and celebrate with us for dinner?  
C: Definitely!

Connor arrived at the house a few minutes later to celebrate with the family. He had received his acceptance from both Washington and Arizona State, but had told Jude that he was still waiting to hear from his top choice. Connor had dropped Oregon and Jude knew that Boulder was a big contender, especially with the scholarship.

“Jude that is so great” he said when he entered giving Jude a hug, “I know that you must be relieved.”

“Yeah, I am. Moms are so happy that I will be nearby, but part of the deal was that I get to live on-campus, not at home. They like that I am close, but want me to really experience college” Jude tells his boyfriend as they walk in to the kitchen.

“Hi Connor” Lena says coming over to give the tall, blond boy a kiss on the cheek. “Hey Connor” Stef calls from the other side of the kitchen while trying to keep the pots on the stove from boiling over.

“Need any help” Connor asks?

“We are good” Stef replies. “Just excited about Jude getting his top choice. How’s your search going?”

“Well, I heard from my last two schools so I just have to decide on the school I want to attend. Both are great schools and both offered me a scholarship to play baseball” Connor told them.

“That’s great” Jude says trying to hide the feeling of disappointment of their impending separation. “Wait, two schools? I thought you dropped Oregon?”

“I did” Connor said smiling “but I had a late meeting with the baseball coach at another school and he really wants me to go there and I liked him and the guys I met on the team. But I wanted to be sure it was a good fit. I told him that I wanted to make sure that they knew that I was gay and that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“What did he say” Lena asked?

“Actually, he introduced me to two of the guys on the team, both seniors, who were gay. They were great to talk to. They told me about the school and how it was for them and how accepting the team and the school was. Really sold it to me. I am almost sold, but I still have one factor that is holding things up” Connor said.

“What’s that” Jude asked?

“Well, I am a little concerned about my roommate” Connor told them “I told the coach that I would be really interested in going there, but I didn’t want to live with some random guy or even with a teammate, I wanted to pick my own roommate. He said normally all the guys on the team live in this one building, and its really nice, but that if I wanted to live with a non-athlete, I would have to live in one of the regular dorms.”

“Do you know anyone going there” Jude asked with a puzzled look on his face. His classmates had all been talking about where they were going to go to school, but no one but Connor had talked about Boulder.

“Actually yes, a couple of people to be honest. Oh, its not UC Boulder” Connor said looking at Jude and knowing that’s what he was thinking “its actually a California school.”

“Wait” Jude yelled “you are going to stay in state? That’s great! Where?” Jude was so excited. While California was a huge state, it would be much easier for them to visit each other if they didn't have to fly or drive for days. Maybe if he was close enough, they could even visit on a regular basis.

Connor was enjoying tormenting Jude by dragging this out, but his excitement was too much to contain anymore. “Oh, UC-San Diego.”

Jude’s jaw dropped to the floor feeling like he had been hit by a truck. Connor was going to UC-San Diego too!?!? "WE ARE GOING TO COLLEGE TOGETHER?! REALLY?! You are going to go to UCSD?" Jude was overwhelmed and ready to lose it. Connor was staying here?

“Well it depends” Connor said smiling and pulling his stunned boyfriend into his arms “know anyone that might want to be my roommate?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jude smiled as he remembered that day and how excited he was. He was thrilled but then started to feel guilty about Connor giving up on his dreams to stay with Jude. 

“Connor, you can’t give up your dream…Colorado is such a good...” Jude started to say after he realized the sacrifice Connor was making. He looked back at his moms but they were silent, watching the two boys talk.

“First, stop” Connor said. “I never had any intention of going to a different college than you, so you might as well forget about me going somewhere else. If case you were wondering, I applied to every school you did just in case so I would be sure that we could go together. Second, the deal for UCSD is a REALLY good one. I will get money for school and incidentals as well as getting to go to an awesome school. I travel with the team, so I will get to see a lot of other places when we play. Finally, and best of all, I get to be roommates with you…that is if you want to be my roommate?” Connor’s voice lowered as he said that last part starting to think that maybe Jude didn’t want to live with him, maybe it was too much too soon.

That thought was quickly banished by the press of Jude’s lips to Connor’s as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled them together. After a few moments that felt like forever Jude pulled back and said “of course I will be your roommate you big dork. Besides, who else would want to live with you?”

Lena and Stef smiled as they looked at each other and turned back to making dinner. They had kept their open door policy whenever the boys were in the house all the way through high school even though they knew that the boys had crossed that line some time ago but now they realized that it was going to be up to the two of them to manage that part of their relationship and to be honest, it was getting pretty exhausting trying to keep them apart. “I swear” Stef thought “these two have given Lena and I more of a workout than any three of the other kids!”

Jude and Connor had moved in to the dorms as freshmen and had lived together ever since. This year they had moved to a small one bedroom apartment off campus to have some privacy from others, but things had never been better.

“GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!” Connor yelled coming in the door with a tray loaded with steaming food. 

Jude smiled when he saw the pancakes and the large bottle of syrup on the tray. Connor loved to tease him about his weakness for syrup anytime, but he loved him for always keeping the pantry stocked.

“Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy” Connor said smiling, giving Jude a kiss before setting the tray and food on the bed.

“Uh you are a bit early Con” Jude said smiling “my birthday is not till Wednesday.” Jude started in on breakfast knowing that Connor would appreciate the fact that he wanted to eat them while still hot.

“True” Connor replied with a smirk “but since it is your 21st birthday, we will be celebrating all week!”

Jude froze, mouth full of pancake and syrup, giving his boyfriend the “look” since he was currently unable to speak. The “look” had managed to silence many others and had reduced more than one friend to tears when Jude was done with putting up with someone’s crap. Unfortunately after seven years, Connor was as immune to the “look” as he was to chicken pox.

“Nice. But no cigar, you are not getting out of this. I have been planning this for weeks and you are just going to have to sit back and accept it!” Connor’s smile was as wide as ever with a twinkle in his eyes knowing that while he would protest, Jude could never deny Connor something that he truly wanted. “So to start, today we have breakfast in bed followed by a leisurely morning before we meet Katie and Steve for lunch.” 

Katie and Steve were two of their closest friends in college. Katie they had met at summer orientation their freshman year and she had been their friend ever since.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So everyone tell us a little about yourselves” Tom, their Orientation Leader had said to the small group of students sitting together in the room helping them get acquainted with the school. Jude had gotten placed in a different group from Connor but he wasn’t too worried. People went around the room till they got to the good looking, red headed girl to Connors left.

“Hi everyone, I am Katie” she started “I am from Sacramento, California and plan to study computer design and art. I love the beach, like to ski, and am really looking forward to meeting new people.” She smiles at the group before turning to look at Connor next to her and thinks “especially you!”

Connor begins “Hi, I am Connor. I am playing for the UCSD baseball team this year and am planning to study Engineering. I am from San Diego and I love the beach, skateboarding, and video games.” He smiles politely at everyone before turning to the boy next to him.

Connor tried to pay attention to the rest of the session, but Katie was giving him something to worry about. Looking at her he was reminded of Daria from middle school and how she would look at Connor like he was something to eat. They had become friends, but she had never quite lost that hungry look when she saw a guy she was interested in. Katie was like that but a lot more worrisome than Daria ever was.

At the end of the session the group was headed to lunch. Connor texted Jude and arranged to meet up with him before going to lunch but as he walked he realized that Katie was right next to him. “Oh God” he thought “Jude is so going to kill me.”

“So Connor” Katie started “since you are a local, can you show a girl around? Maybe we can have lunch together before the next session starts?” Katie always knew that she was good looking and the boys at her school had never missed the chance to fawn over her. She never took it too seriously, having three brothers pretty much made sure of that, but she did enjoy making the boys nervous around her. She had to say that Connor was definitely easy on the eyes with a muscled build, sandy blonde hair, and a good looking face – definitely worth adding him to her fan club.

“Uh sure Katie” Connor said slowly “but I am actually meeting someone for lunch already.” Katie’s smile froze a little on her face. “Of course” she thought “other girls are already trying to tie this one down and school hasn’t even started yet!” “But you are welcome to join us if you want?” Connor said smiling as he saw Jude walking towards them and he waved at him.

Katie looked up and saw the tall boy returning Connor’s wave. Floppy brown hair with a hipster vibe, she had to admit, “not bad”. Obviously they were friends and both were good looking in their own way, actually pretty hot if she was being honest. Wonder if I could get them to both make a move on me she wondered smiling to herself.

“Hey Con” Jude said as he walked up to the two of them “how did your sessions go this morning?” Jude was smiling, but Connor could see the tension in his eyes as they shifted just enough to convey the question “and who is she?” to his boyfriend. “It was good. Oh this is Katie by the way, she was in my small group session” Connor replied rolling his eyes away from Katie and breathing deep letting Jude know “not my fault, I can’t shake her off.”

“Hi, I’m Jude” Jude said extending his hand to Katie with a smile on his face “I hope Connor didn’t bore you with any of his skateboarding stories during the get to know you activities. He has a tendency to go on and on about them and never knows when to quit. Sometimes I think he just does that for all the attention” Jude said as he smiled at Connor. 

“HEY!” 

“No, he didn’t really” Katie replied laughing despite herself. She realized these two must be pretty close if Jude was able to skewer Connor so easily. “I hope you don’t mind but Connor invited me to join you for lunch?”

“Sure thing” Jude said to Katie before looking right at Connor “it will be like middle school when we ate lunch with Daria & Taylor.” ("Oh God"- Connor thought) Jude started walking off talking to Katie about how things were going leaving Connor to follow along. “Dead man walking” Connor thought, “dammit.”

The three of them spent their lunch discussing the Orientation so far and what they thought of the school. As they prepared to leave, Connor and Katie were headed to their next session together while Jude had a different program to attend.

“Looks like I am off to the financial aid program, see you after last session at the car Con?” Jude said smiling.

“Sounds good Jude,” Connor knew something was up. Jude was never this calm and collected, especially around new people, but even knowing him as well as he did, Jude could still surprise him.

“Okay, see you later then” Jude said before stepping up to Connor and leaning in. The kiss was not chaste or quick, but left no doubt to the stunned girl standing next to them that she was not going to get anywhere with either boy. Jude stepped back with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend while lifting his eyebrows (translated from Jonnor speak - "you're mine and don't forget it!"). Turning to Katie Jude smiled and said “Nice meeting you Katie. Hope to see you again” before walking off to his session.

Katie, still stunned by the display, looked at Connor and saw the look of a boy in love that had taken over his face as he watched Jude walk away with enough of a smirk to let her know that he was enjoying the view as the other boy walked off.

“Well Shit” Katie said causing Connor to turn to look at her in surprise. Katie looked back at Connor and smiled before linking her arm with his and starting them walking towards the next session “Why are all the hot ones gay?” she laughed as they walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven they had met on move in day to their freshman dorm. Connor and Jude had managed to convince all of the parents to let them move in on their own, especially since they were just moving across town. They had loaded up their stuff in Connor’s truck and had arrived on campus. Moving into their room was a bit of a shock – their shared room was smaller than the room Jude and Jesus shared at home! Of course, they shared the suite with several other rooms, and a large bathroom, but this room would be totally theirs: no open door rules, no siblings or parents coming in, just the two of them.

As they were moving in to their room they met Steven who was in one of the single rooms in the suite. Steven was another freshman who lucked in to the single room, not that they wanted it, but when he found out that they also liked video games, they quickly became friends.

Jude and Connor had decided that while they were not going in to the closet for college, neither were they going to be overt about their relationship at the beginning. They wanted to get to know people first and be seen as Jude and Connor before they would be seen as a couple. It wasn’t that bad in high school with everyone thinking of them as a pair, actually it had saved both of them a lot of hassle, especially when new students came to Anchor Beach.

~~~~~~~~

In their junior year, Andrew came to Anchor Beach and it seemed that he was looking for trouble. Good looking, smart, and athletic he might have been a potential friend, but Connor could tell he had an edge to him that wasn’t nice and Connor wasn’t willing to waste time with that type of person. He reminded him too much of how his dad used to be and dealing with that growing up was more than enough for him.

Andrew had only been there a day and he had already gotten on Connor’s nerves. He had been pushing Connor with snide comments about the baseball team and the soccer team and how Connor must be the Big Man on Campus all day. Andrew had obviously been looking to establish himself in the social hierarchy and saw the way to status was through Connor. 

“Hey Connor” Daria came up to him outside their history class, the last class of the day, as Connor was leaving, Andrew not far behind him “any chance you could help me with my math class? Trig is really kicking my butt and I need to get my grades up.” 

Now anyone else at Anchor Beach would have known that Daria was really looking for math help, but to Andrew it seemed that she was flirting and he incorrectly thought that she was interested in Connor and she was really hot! If he could intercept that, he would be on the road to popularity!

“Hey” Andrew interrupted “if you need some assistance with Trig, I would be more than happy to assist such a lovely lady as yourself.” Andrew poured on the charm and looked at Daria with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows. “By the way, I am Andrew, new here at Anchor Beach…and who might you be?”

Connor rolled his eyes as he reached into his locker “You have got to be kidding me” he thought to himself before looking over and seeing Jude standing by his locker with a huge grin on his face as he watching the scene before him. “You know” he started “Daria that might be a great idea. Andrew could help you with math and you could show him around school.”

Daria smiled and didn’t look too upset by the idea “Well…if you are good at math, it might be a fair deal” she had to admit he was definitely worth checking out. All the current guys she grew up with and it was tough to see them as possibilities when she remembered all the things they did in elementary school.

“Score” Andrew thought to himself. “I am on the road to success. First I will get the girl and then I will knock this dude off his pedestal and rule this school.” Andrew smiled at Daria and looked up to see Connor walking across the hall to a tall, lanky guy with brown hair and a huge smile who seemed to be desperately trying not to laugh. Connor walked up to this guy and they started talking, to quiet for him to hear, but their faces were confusing. The other guy was obviously trying to keep from laughing and Connor seemed…embarrassed? They kept looking over at Daria and Andrew while they talked, but Daria was continuing to talk so he couldn’t really try to eavesdrop. 

“Hey Jude!” Daria said waving at the guy talking to Connor “are you going to the baseball game tomorrow? If so, can Taylor and I sit with you?”

“Sure Daria” Jude replied and then paused looking at Andrew “who’s your friend?” His smile got bigger and if possible Connor seemed even more embarrassed.

Leading Andrew over to the two Daria introduced them “Andrew, this is Jude. Jude, Andrew.” They two shook hands and Jude replied “Nice to meet you. I hear you might be trying out for some of the teams here.”

“Yeah. Probably football, basketball and maybe baseball. I really like sports” Andrew said with a bit of a sneer. Jude was definitely not a jock, while he was fairly solid, it was clear he wasn’t into sports. “Do you play on any teams?”

“Nope” Jude replied looking over at Connor “Connor is the jock. I work more with theater and arts programs. But I am a fan and cheer on the team at games. You ready to go Con?” Jude said looking at the tall, blonde boy with a very mischievous look in his eye.

Connor smiled and said “Definitely. See you guys later” and started walking off with Jude. 

Andrew watched them for a second with a bit of a sneer thinking that he had already put the fear of Andrew into the BMOC before he saw Connor reach over and grab Jude’s hand in his as they walked down the hallway. His jaw hit the floor and he turned to see Daria looking at him with a smile on her face. “What? Never seen two guys hold hands before” she asked?

“Uh, no. Not really. Are they…um…gay?” he asked suddenly feeling a whole lot less sure of himself.

“Yep. Totally” Daria said with a bit of a sigh causing Andrew to look at her with a question on his face. “I dated Connor in middle school before he came out” she told him “but once he and Jude got together, they pretty much have been solid ever since. I mean its kind of freaky for teenagers, but those two have been together for nearly four years. Many a girl, and more than a few boys, have sighed over the lost opportunity to date both of them.”

After that Andrew actually apologized to Connor for being a jerk. He had an older sister who was gay and he knew everything she went through and she didn’t come out till after college. He can’t imagine what they must have dealt with coming out so young, but he quickly realized that (1) him getting the popular girl would have absolutely no impact on Connor and (2) that Connor was completely oblivious to high school social climbing. Jude and Connor were involved in school, but they were each other’s everything so they didn’t care what their classmates thought. That gave them freedom from all the social cliques and drama because they didn't care about all that, it somehow made them above it. 

All the girls thought they were the cutest (something Jude still hated) and the guys, while at first nervous that the boys would be interested in them, quickly discovered that being gay didn’t mean that they were into every guy…actually they pretty much ignored everyone else. After a while everyone adjusted and they were just Connor & Jude. 

Andrew wasn’t the first or the last to encounter that phenomenon, but it pretty much happened the same way each time.


	4. Chapter 4

**UC-San Diego Dorm**  
“Hey” said a blonde, 5’10” boy standing in their door said “are you moving in? I’m Steven. I live in the single next door.” Steven was smiling at the two boys moving in and was glad that it looked like he might have cool suitemates.

“Yeah, I’m Connor, this is Jude” Connor moved over to shake Steven’s hand as Jude was putting clothes in the closets “Hey!”

“Cool. What are you studying” Steven asked “I am pre-med, majoring in biology.”

“Engineering for me” Connor said. “Art & Psychology” Jude said coming over after finishing with the clothes.

“Did you two know each other before coming here” Steven asked noticing that Jude had been putting clothes in both closets.

“Oh yeah” Connor replied smiling “we have been best friends since 7th grade.”

“Wow and you wanted to live together too?” Steven laughed “I am not sure I could live with any of my friends from high school!”

“Well we have had a lot of time to get used to each other’s habits” Jude added “besides we're both from San Diego so if it gets too bad we can always crash at home if needed.”

“Cool. Do you play video games?” Steven asked, “I have the new BloodStorm game if you are interested?”

“Definitely” Connor said excitedly. “After we finish unloading” Jude added “but if you can help out, we can play faster” he said to Steven.

Laughing the three finished moving Connor and Jude in to their rooms and then they played video games until hunger overcame them. They ate together in the dining hall before coming back and meeting up with others from their dorm.

It was a great first few days exploring the campus, meeting people and enjoying being away from parents. 

It was during their second night while they were playing video games and their room door was open when a familiar voice called out “Hey boys…miss me?” and Katie walked in smiling at Connor and Jude. Flinging herself into a chair next to the guys she was disappointed in the bare glance Jude and Connor gave with their “Hey Katie” but it was made up by the shock on the other boy’s face who had apparently forgot how to play their game.

“Who’s your friend” she asked them smiling at Steven “he’s cute.”

Connor looked up at that and saw Katie with that “hungry” look directed at Steven and saw that he, in turn, was fairly overwhelmed by the girl in his room. “That’s our roommate Steven. Steven, Katie. Katie, Steven.”

“I wanted to see if you two, well three, would like to come to our hall party tomorrow night. Should be fun” she said “we would love to have all of you there.” Katie stood up and waved as she walked out.

Jude and Connor looked at each other and smiled. Some things never change they thought. Steven however was love struck. He badgered them with questions about Katie. Who was she? How did they meet her? Was she single? She was so hot! 

“Oh wait” he paused looking at his roommates “are either of you interested in her? You met her first so I wouldn’t want to poach...” He stopped as his roommates both lost it laughing at him. “What the hell guys?”

Recovering first Jude smiled at Steven and said “not that, its just Katie made a play for Connor and me at Orientation and got shot down. She’s all yours!”

“Really? Why?” he said “I mean she is hot! Do you have girlfriends that you are still with or something?”

“No” Connor said still smiling “she just really reminds us of a girl we went to school with and while we were friends with her, let’s just say it wasn’t easy. Besides, she’s definitely not our type.”

Getting up, Steven laughed “If super-hot girls are not your type, I’m afraid to know what is” he said as he walked in to their shared kitchen. 

Connor smiled at Jude who was smiling back, neither needing to say anything else.

It took Steven another two weeks before he figured out that Jude and Connor were boyfriends and to be honest they had started treating it like a game. Using innuendos and jokes to try and confuse their suitemate was fun, but they were busted when Katie was over eating pizza and watching a movie with the three of them and bluntly said “Hey. I just realized that I haven’t seen you kiss once since we got here. What's going on, trouble in paradise?”

Jude and Connor froze with pizza in their mouth and looked at each other and then at Steven. “Why would they kiss” he said laughing at Katie’s outrageousness. She looked at him and laughed “uh, because they are boyfriends. You haven’t figured that out yet?”

Steven looked back at Jude and Connor and saw them both trying to avoid his eyes but with smiles. Thinking back to all the jokes and comments they had been making suddenly clicked for Steven. “DUDES! What the Hell! Why didn’t you tell me” he yelled laughing at them?

“We were going to, honest” Connor said laughing “especially after you saw me come out of the shower last Monday. But you had to run back to your room so you didn’t see Jude slip out of the shower as well.” Jude was also laughing “it just kinda turned into a contest where we could see how many clues we could give and see if you would figure it out. Dude, you were completely oblivious!” Both Jude and Connor were laughing and Steven looked up and saw Katie laughing as well.

“Sorry Steven” she said “I had to put you out of your misery. They were having too much fun with this.”

The four of them became good friends after that and stayed friends over the years and even when Steven joined a Fraternity and went through a series of girlfriends and Katie got involved in campus politics, they stayed connected and supported each other. 

Lunch today was going to be the first time the four of them had been together in almost four months and Jude had to admit he was glad that Connor had planned this, even if it meant getting up early on a Saturday, but what the hell did he have planned for the rest of the week?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude remembers Connor's first game as a member of the UCSD Baseball team and meeting Anne and Sarah.

“So what’s next on the agenda” Jude asked Connor as they walked back from lunch with Katie and her boyfriend Mike and Steven and his girlfriend Maya? 

“Well…” Connor started with a smile “I figured we should probably spend some time studying and getting ready for classes. Next week is the last week before Thanksgiving Break and we both know that we won’t get anything done that week and then we have finals, so it would probably be best to use time this weekend to get ahead with our work.” Connor looked over at his boyfriend to see his reaction to his rather boring plan.

Sighing, Jude replied “I guess you’re right. We never get anything done with all the craziness of Thanksgiving, but we do have all of next week to do work.”

“Not as much time as you might think” Connor said with a smirk “I do have some more plans.”

Jude pulled back on Connor’s arm forcing him to stop and look back at his boyfriend “TELL ME!” Jude yelled “Tell me, tell me, tell me!” Maybe being adorable would get some info out of Connor since the “look” failed miserably. But Connor just laughed, smiled, and clamped his jaws shut “NOPE!”

“How about a compromise” Jude offered with a sly look in his eyes “you tell me some of the plans and in return we can have a marathon study session now and then you can have some special fun later tonight” wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m pretty sure I can have special fun without having to tell anything” Connor laughed pulling Jude into his embrace. Jude smiled and pressed his lips to Connor’s ear, nuzzling it gently before whispering “if you don’t tell me you won’t be getting anything for a long time skaterboy!”

“Hey, sexual extortion is a foul” Connor said shocked as he pulled back from Jude “no fair playing that card!” 

“Hey, all’s fair…” Jude said smiling “unless you prefer to shower alone and take care of things yourself?”

Connor narrowed his eyes trying to get Jude to break but he realized that this time he was probably going to lose the battle. Though to be fair, it wasn’t the first time that either of them had used this particular tactic to play with the other “Fine, I will answer three questions, but I get to veto one, about the plans for the rest of the week. Take it or leave it!”

Jude looked at Connor trying to gauge whether or not he could push any further. To be honest, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to cut Connor off for a week and he knew that Connor knew that as well, so he figured that this might be the best deal he could get. “Deal.”

They continued their walk back to the apartment while Jude thought carefully about what he wanted to ask. He knew that Connor would try and trip him up if possible, he would honor the game they were playing, but as with any game, Connor would try to win.

“Okay – First question, what exactly are we doing on my actual birthday” Jude asked?

“VETO” Connor replied. Nothing about November 17th is permitted.” Connor replied knowing that Jude would have tried that question.

“Fine…okay new first question. Is my family involved?” he asked.

Connor smiled “Yes” and said nothing else.

“Dammit” Jude thought “I should know better than to ask a yes/no question and now if I want details, I have to use up another question.” He looked at Connor who was trying hard not to laugh, but loving that Jude wasted a question – seriously, did he think he wouldn’t involve his family in this?

“Okay, Question #2. What are we doing tomorrow, as part of your plan?” Jude asked having come up with a question that would require some effort on Connor’s part.

Connor lost the smile as he tried to think of a way out of this question, but realized that Jude had got him on this one. Score 1-1 so far “Okay, so after a morning of studying, I have an exhibition baseball game and you are going to sit with Anne and Sarah (girlfriends of two of Connor’s teammates) and then after the game, all of us including Matt and David (the boys the girls were dating) are all going out to dinner.”

Jude smiled as he counted this a win. While Connor kept out details like where they were going to dinner, he was glad of what they were doing. While Jude did not get too close to Connor’s teammates at Anchor Beach, UCSD was different story from the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~  
It was a cool Saturday in March when Jude finished getting dressed for the big day. Connor had been working out with the team since school started, but now it was time for the first game of the season and Connor was on the roster to play. Jude and Steven would be meeting Katie downstairs in just a few minutes and then they would head to the baseball stadium to tailgate before the game. Adam, Connor’s dad, had gotten the whole picnic/tailgate setup a few weeks ago and was excited to see his son’s first game and was even picking up Stef & Lena to come picnic with them before the game. Along with all of them were several friends from Anchor Beach as well as friends from the dorm and classes. Jude figured that there must be over 20 people coming out for the game!

Picking up Katie in the lobby they headed out for the stadium laughing and talking about cheering Connor on when they finally spotted Adam’s set up and boy did he go all out. He had two large tents set up behind his truck with a grill, womaned by Stef, going and tables and chairs, one of which was occupied by Lena dressed head to toe in Blue and Gold like Adam and Stef, UCSD’s colors!

“Hey moms! Hey Adam!” Jude called out as they approached just noticing all the food on the tables and coolers with soda and water under the tents. Adam was definitely the tailgate king!

“Hey honey” Stef called out while Lena came up to give him a hug. “We are so excited for the first game, Connor must be raring to go!” Lena said and smiled at Katie and Steven. "Hi Katie, Steven." 

“Hi Mrs. Adams-Foster” Steven said. “Hi Lena” Katie said smiling remembering to not call her Mrs. Adams-Foster, unlike Steven.” Both of them had met all three parents before and were very comfortable being around them. 

They all sat down and started eating and talking and just enjoying being together on this bright and sunny Saturday. Throughout the morning the rest of their friends arrived and people were playing games, chatting, and meeting other tailgaters who were there for the game. One older couple, Frank and Jessica, who must have been in their sixties at least, were going around meeting people. They were decked out head to toe in UCSD attire and were complementing them on the set up.

Once they found out that Adam was a player’s father, they couldn’t stop talking to him. They were college sweethearts who had been alumni of UCSD for forty-five years and had two kids who both graduated from there as well and were lifetime supporters, especially of the athletic program, but they loved baseball and football. They talked about how impressed they were with Connor when they saw him at the exhibition game earlier in the year and that they were excited he was on the team.

Adam tried to hide it but it was obvious how proud he was of Connor and it showed. He loved talking about his son, especially his baseball skills and he was having a great time.

“Hey are you Jude?” said a very good looking blonde girl who came walking up to their picnic with two other equally attractive girls. They were all his age and two of the three were wearing UCSD blue and gold while the third was dressed a bit more casually. 

“Yeah” Jude said curious about what she wanted. He tried to remember whether or not he knew her from class or somewhere, but he couldn’t place her though he thought that he might have seen one of the other girls before.

“I’m Anne and this is Sarah” she said pointing to the other blue and gold girl with the jet black hair “and this is Mary” she said pointing to the third girl. “My boyfriend is Matt, the pitcher. Sarah’s is David the shortstop and Mary’s is Bryan the catcher. You're Connor’s boyfriend, right?”

Jude was surprised for a second. While he and Connor were not in the closet or anything, UCSD was a lot bigger than Anchor Beach and he didn’t know how they would know that. “Uh, yes I am” he replied carefully.

“Cool. We wanted to see if you wanted to sit with us and the other players’ families for the game?” Anne asked him.

Surprised Jude replied “That would be great, but we have about twenty of us here for Connor’s first game. Is there space for everyone?”

“No problem” Sarah laughed “there is no assigned seats so we just sit wherever and each game is different depending on who comes so the more the merrier. We just wanted to make sure you knew about us. Love your tailgate set up!”

“Cool, we would love to join you for the game. Do you want something to eat?” Jude invited the girls in to meet everyone and shared with Adam, Stef and Lena that they had all been invited to join with the other players’ families which Adam was very excited about before he turned back to see Frank and Jessica smiling at him. “So Jude is your son’s boyfriend” Frank asked?

“Yes” Adam replied trying to hide the tension he was feeling at that question. He had gotten over the fact that his son was gay. He had even realized that it didn’t matter and that no matter what he would love his son. To be fair, he had to admit that he had even grown to love Jude as well, not just because he was a good kid on his own, but for all of the happiness he brought to Connor's life. He had not dealt with it very well when they were coming out, but he got better over the years and now he was proud. But he still threw up his defenses when people found out about Connor – old habits were hard to break.

“But he’s not on the team” Jessica asked looking at Jude as he talked with the girls. “Richard, our grandson, his boyfriend was on the football team with him. Boy that was a surprise when they went to prom together” she laughed and smiled at Frank as they looked back at Adam who was now smiling as well. “Kids” they all three said together and started laughing. “Let me refresh your drink Frank” Adam said feeling good again.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Jude smiled as he remembered all the tailgates and picnics that year as he cheered on Connor during his first season. Other friends came for games as well but the two constants, the ones that were always there, were Jude and Adam. It was during those games that Jude had gotten to really know Connor’s dad and their relationship had gotten so much better. Hard to believe he thought remembering his 7th grade self, that I would actually like hanging out with Connor’s dad, but I guess people do change, and for the better.

“Jude” Connor interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at his blonde haired boyfriend “whatcha thinking so hard about?”

“Just remembering your first baseball game and how we met Anne and Sarah” Jude replied “and how much time I have spent with your dad, to be honest” he said laughing.

Connor just smiled as he thought about that year. His relationship with his dad was finally a good one and one that he was really proud of and he was especially glad that he and Jude got along. It was a long road, but they were finally in a good place. “So you still have one question left.”

“I know” Jude replied smiling “but I want to think about it a bit. You didn’t put a time limit on it, so let’s get to studying. If I need to do two weeks’ worth of work done in the next two days, we are going to have to put in some serious effort.

They laughed as they headed off to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to end all fights

Driving back from dinner Jude smiled over at Connor. He had to give him credit, that restaurant was amazing. Jude had always liked Japanese cuisine and going to a Japanese steakhouse was both dinner and a show. It was a great meal and a good time with the both of the other couples. Anne and Matt and Sarah and David had stayed together all through college and while both couples had solid relationships, Jude always enjoyed the reactions when people found out that he and Connor had been together for nearly eight years. They had always been the longest standing couple in any of their friend groups and it often meant that they were the ones who friends came to for couples counseling. 

At one time or another over the last three years Jude had had serious conversations with all four friends about their issues and he enjoyed being able to support them. He had great role models in his moms and he didn't hesitate to share his knowledge both from them as well as from his and Connor's time together. They had both experienced some ups and downs, but the hardest one they had dealt with so far happened during the spring of their sophomore year in college, just last year..."the Explosion" as Connor called it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a very wet Thursday in January and Jude was trying to get across campus to meet with his anthropology professor about a special project that she wanted to talk about with Jude. He was surprised that he was enjoying the class as much as he was, especially as it was just an elective, but he saw its connections to his interests in both Art and Psychology. Understanding different cultures and how they expressed themselves through their art and what outsiders could learn from it was fascinating to Jude and, unfortunately, boring to Connor. He had been trying to interest Connor in the material they were covering but between baseball practices, weight and stamina training, and a seriously difficult slate of math and science classes, Connor was pretty overwhelmed and didn't have time for other stuff.

Jude entered the Social Sciences building and tried to dry off as much as possible, which wasn't much, and headed up to the second floor to his faculty members office. Arriving a few minutes late, Professor Jones was waiting in the front of the office when Jude walked in.

"Jude" she said sympathetically "you look like you swam here. Come on back to my office and we can talk."

They went to Professor Jones's office and Jude tried to avoid dripping on anything, not an easy task, when she started to talk.

"Jude, I have an opportunity for a student and I think you would be perfect for it. I really enjoyed your writing and comments in class last semester and was glad that you signed up for the second class because it shows you are serious and this is a chance of a lifetime” Professor Jones said animatedly like she was talking in class. This was one of the reasons Jude loved Professor Jones’ classes because you could tell she loved her work and wanted others to feel the same.

“I am leading a trip during Spring Break to Florence, Italy. Our main destination is the Galleria degli Uffizi – home to some of the Renaissance’s greatest works by Michaelangelo, Caravaggio, and Boticelli to name a few. We are going with an art class, but our purpose is to look at the psychological and cultural elements of these works in the context of the times they were painted in as well as in the years since.” Professor Jones said getting warmed up “We will be visiting a number of other places during the trip, but we have two days at Uffizi because of its significance. It should be an amazing trip!”

“Wow, that sounds incredible” Jude said. “The Renaissance painters really were able to show so much in their work with symbols and layers of meaning. I loved seeing how they connected to the early works in psychology of arch-types and symbolic meanings.”

“And this is why I wanted to talk to you!” Professor Jones said, “because I can see so much potential in you. We have had a situation occur with one of the students who was all set to go and they now can’t and their spot is open and I wanted to see if you would like to go with us?”

Jude was stunned. Not only was this a great chance, but to go to Italy for Spring Break?!!? And to get to study some world class Art in one of the greatest museums of Europe with Professor Jones. But then reality hit, this had to be expensive “That sounds amazing Professor Jones, but how much would something like this cost” he asked her?

“That is the best part! Most of the expenses have already been covered by scholarships and the other student, non-refundable and all that, but to transfer it to you would only cost about $1,000. Do you think you could do that” she asked? “The bigger issue is that I need to know immediately so that we can try to find a replacement if you can’t go.”

“Can I call my moms first” Jude asked? “Both to leave the country and the money are big deals, so I need to speak with them.”

“Sure” Professor Jones said, “I need to go chat with Dr. Martin for a second, I will be back in five” she walked out the door leaving Jude in her office to call home.

Looking at the time he figured that Lena would be home so he tried the house first. After two rings it picked up “Hello” It was Stef! “Hi Mom” Jude said “what are you doing home?”

“Hello love! Oh I decided to take a day off. Momma and I decided we needed a special day and we are just sitting around and enjoying the peace and quiet before we go out to dinner. What’s up?”

“Is Momma there too? Can you put me on speaker?” Jude heard the click and then Lena “Hey honey, how’s classes going?”

“Amazing and actually why I am calling. Remember the class I took last term on Art and Psychology?” they both made positive noises “well this semester we are studying how a culture represents its issues in that Art and Professor Jones, my teacher, she is amazing by the way, just told me that she is leading a group to Florence, Italy for Spring Break to study Renaissance Art and offered me a spot on the trip” Jude yelled excitedly!

“Love that’s amazing” Lena said smiling “but that is just around the corner, don’t they plan this much earlier?”

“That’s the thing. Another student was going to go, but had to cancel and all of the money they paid is non-refundable so I am getting the chance to take their place. But it will cost $1,000 for me to go. Is there any way it would be possible?”

“Hold a second love” Stef said “we will be right back.” Jude heard the click that indicated he was on hold why they talked. It wasn’t long though it felt that way before they came back. “Jude” Stef started “we think we can manage that, but you are probably going to have to get a job this summer to help pay back this trip – sound fair?”

“YES!!!!” Jude screamed. “THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! This is going to be amazing!” Jude heard his moms laughing in the background. “Okay then, get us all the details and we can go over them when you come for dinner on Wednesday, deal?” “Deal” Jude replied.

Professor Jones walked in and smiled at her young student “From the yelling I heard down the hall, I take it you have good news?”

“My moms said I was good to go” Jude replied “what do I need to do?”

Jude and Professor Jones spent the next hour or so going over all the things Jude needed to do in the next month or so to get ready. Lots of travel preparation (lucky he already had a passport thanks to his sister’s one time trip to Mexico that caused all of the kids to get one in case any of them decided to be “as stupid as Brandon and Callie were" –Mom’s exact words), and tons of reading, but Jude was so excited.

He went back to the dorm with all his materials and walked in and saw Connor working on the computer. He smiled till he saw the look on Connor’s face.

Connor stood up and looked at Jude “Are you okay? I have been trying to reach you for over half an hour. We are supposed to meet up with Anne and Matt for dinner and you look like you slept in your clothes. Why didn’t you answer my texts?”

“Oh god, I am sorry Con” Jude replied heading to the closet to change into some dry and more presentable “my meeting with Professor Jones ran long and we were going over everything and I lost track and didn’t even look at my phone. I have some great news!”

“I’m just glad you’re okay” Connor said “there have been some serious accidents with this rain and I was worried” he said coming up behind Jude and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend with a smile on his face. He had managed to grab him mid change wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and he had to admit he was seriously reconsidering their dinner plans.

“Later tonight Con” Jude laughed moving around to face him “we owe it them to show up this time! Besides I haven’t given you the best news yet.” Jude moved out of his arms and started pulling on dry jeans and a t-shirt/dress shirt combo. “Dr. Jones invited me to join her art trip to Florence for Spring Break because a student dropped out, so it will only cost me $1,000 to go. Moms said they would loan me the money, but I needed to pay them back, and then we had to go over everything and isn’t it awesome? I am going to get to see all these art works that we have been studying in Florence, it is going to be amazing!” Jude was smiling till he looked over at his boyfriend and saw the look of despair on his face.

“Connor…what’s wrong” Jude said coming over to him? 

“You are going to Italy for Spring Break? And you didn’t even ask me about it?” Connor said softly looking at his boyfriend. 

Jude swallowed for a second, trying to compose his thoughts, “It all happened so fast and I had to decide so we could process everything or they were going to offer it to someone else” Jude explained. 

“Besides, you are going on the road for spring break, remember? You won’t even be here.” Jude didn’t understand why Connor was so hurt. Sure he should have talked with him about it, but it wasn’t that big a deal, was it?

“Look, we need to go if we are going to meet up with Anne and Matt, okay?” Jude said kissing Connor on the cheek, “we can go over everything after dinner.” Connor just nodded as they headed out to dinner.

Things were, let’s just say strained, at dinner. Connor was barely talking and Jude could barely get more than a few words to anything he said. Anne and Matt didn’t seem to notice as they were talking up a storm. They had finished dinner and were waiting for their desserts they ordered, well everyone but Connor who had also barely touched his food, when Anne looked so excited and said to Matt “I still can’t believe you did this. It is going to be such a great Spring Break!”

Jude was confused by Anne’s comments as they had just talked a few days ago about the fact that their boyfriends were going on the road to play and they would be left on their own. “What do you mean Anne, I thought you were upset about Spring Break?”

“Well yeah, before” Anne said “I mean not seeing Matt all break was awful, but when I found out that he and Connor and the guys had all gone in together and got us tickets, hotels and a rental car so that you, me, Sarah, and Michelle will be able to follow the guys all week and see their games as well as hang out in between. It’s going to be so great!”

Jude felt his stomach, full of pasta, suddenly turn to lead as he turned to look at Connor, who wasn’t meeting his eyes. He realized that Connor must have been planning to surprise him with the whole trip, planning that they would get to spend Spring Break together after all and Jude had gone and messed it up.

“Oh” Jude said quietly “yeah I guess that is pretty great.” Jude suddenly didn’t want the dessert he had ordered and when it came asked for it to be wrapped up. Anne and Matt were still oblivious to things when Jude, watching Connor completely disengaged from the group, stood up and said “Hey guys, I am really sorry but I have a major project to work on. Is it okay if Connor and I bail on the rest of tonight?” Jude put on his plastic smile that he uses whenever he doesn’t want the world to know his feelings and he avoided looking at Connor who was now looking at Jude as he knew if he did that his resolve would break.

“Uh, sure” Matt said “see you tomorrow at practice Con?”

“Sure” Connor said without much feeling “night guys.”

Jude and Connor walked out after paying their part of the tab and went to Connor’s truck. Neither of them talking during the drive back to their room as they both knew that once they started it might take some time, but Jude was unprepared for the full reality of how big this fight was going to be.

It started out fairly safe with Jude trying to find out why Connor hadn’t told him about the plans and Connor justifying it by saying he wanted to do something nice for them and then it was Connor asking why Jude wouldn’t even think of giving Connor any input in such a major decision as going to Italy. Jude was dumbstruck that Connor wanted him to give up an amazing, once in a lifetime chance to sit on bleachers and watch him hit a ball with a stick! Which just set off Connor again. 

And then, somehow, and even now Jude was not certain exactly how, the walls came down and everything that they had been holding in, overlooking, and trying to cope with all came boiling up and into the argument for the next two hours. 

They ranted, yelled, complained, and cried at all of the small mistakes and slights that had happened over their relationship but when Connor brought up the gay prom and the label issue, Jude knew it was going to get worse when he stopped himself, barely, from bringing up Daria, the curly haired tonsil sucker (thank you Taylor!).

The next thing he knew Jude was walking down the stairs and into his car and driving across town. He got to his house at nearly midnight and slipped in quietly. He made it to his room before collapsing on his old bed and then losing it. He couldn’t stop crying about everything he had said to Connor, things that he knew he didn’t really mean and everything he had said to Jude, things that Jude had often said to himself when he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

He was not sure exactly when he fell asleep, but waking up was not pleasant. He checked his phone – no new messages, calls, or texts. 

Great.

Heading downstairs he found Lena and Stef in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee. They didn’t seem surprised to see him.

“Hey Love” Lena said “how are you doing?”

BAM – That was all it tooks for the floodgates to open and Jude lost it again. Lena and Stef had wrapped him up in their arms just seconds after he started crying as they knew it was coming. Stef had heard Jude crying last night and had checked on him but as he was falling asleep, she left him alone but had warned Lena that something was wrong and so both of them were ready.

It took a while between sobbing and recriminations to get the details from Jude but they finally did and tried to help. 

“Jude honey” Lena said “I think Connor might have just been upset that you made that decision unilaterally without him. I know he wanted you to go on the road trip with the girls to support the team, but he understands what an opportunity this is for you, or would have if you had given him the chance.”

“Now Lena” Stef interrupted “Connor’s not blameless either. He let Jude think that he would be spending Spring Break all alone while he went playing on a road trip. It isn’t exactly fair that he is upset that Jude decided to make some plans on his own.”

As much as he loved his moms, this wasn’t helping. Both of them saw both sides of the issue but neither one were addressing all the other things that came out during that horrible fight. Jude decided that he was going to stay the weekend with his moms as he still wasn’t ready to face Connor after everything. He went back upstairs and just crawled into bed, determined not to face anyone. They just didn't understand, we can't come back from this...its really over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the worse fight of their lives

After lunch, which Jude declined, he heard the doorbell and then voices, but since no one came upstairs he decided it didn’t affect him and put on his headphones and decided to shut out the world again.

“It’s bad this time” Adam Stevens said to Lena and Stef sitting on the couch “he came home last night at nearly midnight, I was still up, and he looked…well, he looked like crap. He had been crying and I seriously thought for a second someone had died. Then he broke down and told me about their fight and how they had yelled at each other and brought up every mistake they had ever made. It was bad.”

“We couldn’t get to many details from Jude, just that it was over Spring Break plans and not talking and yelling” Stef said. “What happened? Those two have been joined at the hip for so long I never figured we would be dealing with this.”

“I could barely understand what he was saying, but Connor said he knew he had lost it when he heard himself yelling at Jude about not labeling himself as gay or something” Adam asked them not knowing what Connor had been talking about.

“Oh god” Lena said “that was the end of seventh grade. If they were bringing stuff up from back then, then they were bringing everything up and throwing it at each other.”

“We have got to get them to talk, but how?” Stef said.

==Late Sunday afternoon==

“Jude honey” Lena said softly coming into his room as Jude sat quietly on the bed in his room “um I know this is probably not the best time for it, but…” she trailed off as Jude looked at her, eyes red from another night of crying and no texts or calls.

“Well, it has kinda become a tradition and it is tonight” Stef finished awkwardly from the door. 

“What is” Jude said, not really interested.

“We have been having a regular dinner with a friend and he is coming over in a bit and since you are here, we would like you to join us” Lena said.

“I really don’t feel like it mama. Can’t I just stay in my room?” Jude said.

“No kiddo” Stef said briskly “it’s rude to hide out when company is here. Besides, you haven’t showered since you got here and you stink – I love you but it’s true. So, get up, shower and put on something nice. He should be here in about half an hour.” Stef turned and left and Lena smiled at Jude, “we will see you downstairs in a bit” she said.

Jude really didn’t want to go to dinner, but given the choice of that or going back to the dorms and seeing Connor…he would take dinner with his moms' friends. He heaved up and headed towards the shower.

Just a few blocks away another young man was also stepping in to the shower for the first time in two days. Connor Stevens had been unceremoniously told he was accompanying his dad to a dinner with friends and he could either go along or go back to campus. It had been a long time since his dad had given him an ultimatum and he was shocked. He tried to opt out of going, tried to argue he didn’t know his dad’s friends, anything to get out of going but his father was adamant. If he didn’t go, he could go back to the dorm. And he wasn’t ready to face Jude, not right now, maybe not at all! He had stopped being mad yesterday, now he was just overwhelmed with shame for everything he had said during their fight. Connor had never understood how he had gotten so lucky to have Jude in his life and now he had ruined it entirely. The best thing ever and it was now nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Stepping in to the shower, Connor hung his head and let the hot water run down his head and face. He was hoping that the water would wash away all the grief and pain he was feeling along with the sweat and grime of the last two days. But it didn’t, and while he may have gotten clean, the ache he was feeling was as bad as ever. He honestly couldn’t remember having gone even 24 hours without talking to Jude, at least for as long as he could remember, let alone two days.

Stepping out of the shower he looked in the mirror and could barely recognize the man standing there. Two days of stubble covered his face, something Jude never liked, dark circles under red, sore eyes, hair wet and lifeless. Sighing Connor picked up the razor on the counter and proceeded to try and repair the damage. He didn’t want to embarrass his dad and honestly he didn’t like the feel of the stubble either. After 30 minutes, Connor came down the stairs freshly washed and clean in the first clean clothes he had wore this weekend and while the shower and shave repaired a good deal of the damage, it wasn’t enough to remove the heaviness that hung on the young man. 

Connor joined his dad in the car and just zoned out, he was not paying any attention to where they were going but figured it would be a while so he was startled when the car stopped shortly after they had left their house. He looked up from his thoughts and saw his dad turning off the car and getting out. Looking out his window Connor saw the house that in some ways he knew better than his own.

“What the hell Dad? Why are we here?” Connor asked his dad as he stood up on the curb besides the car.

“I told you Connor” Adam replied “we are going to dinner with friends. Stef, Lena, and I try and get together for dinner at least twice a month and tonight we are eating here. So put on a smile and let’s go.”

Connor tried to speak to deny his dad and this dinner. First of all, he could not believe that his dad and Jude’s moms ate dinner together regularly, even though they have become very friendly at the tailgates. But still, his dad knew that he had that horrible fight with Jude and he brings him to Jude’s MOMS!?! It’s like torture. His only solace was that maybe Jude hasn’t told them yet as he was probably still in their dorm room.

They approach the door slowly, Connor trying to delay what’s coming but Adam continues to move them forward. Before they can knock, the front door opens and Connor sees Lena standing there and he almost loses it. He loves her as much as if she was his own mom, but she’s not, she’s Jude’s. And it kills him that he can’t tell her everything that has happened and beg her to make it better like she has done so many other times. But instead, she is hugging Adam hello before she turns to him. 

“Connor” Lena says warmly as she steps forward and wraps him in a hug that allows her to feel the tall young man that she has watched grow up, stand there stiff and trembling, but giving no clue that she knows he is suffering. “I am so glad you could join us tonight. Come on in.” Lena smiles as Connor walks in, head down, and looks at Adam with a smile. “Connor why don’t you go sit on the couch. Adam, could you give me a hand in the kitchen with the wine?” 

Connor steps into the room that contains so many of the happy memories in his life. The couch where he and Jude spent so many hours playing video games and watching movies, and also where, when everyone else was out of the house, where he and Jude would spend hours kissing and holding each other. Seeing that couch hurt and he collapsed into the seat wondering if this would be the last time he ever sat here.

Coming down the stairs Jude hears a deep voice coming from the kitchen but he doesn’t recognize it. Curious, despite himself, he was expecting his moms to be eating with a female friend or couple and realized that he doesn’t know any men that they are close to, not counting Mike of course. But when he steps into the kitchen and sees Adam Stevens talking to Lena, he freezes in shock. “What” Jude stammers as they look up at him. “Hey Jude” Adam says looking surprised “I didn’t know you were here. Visiting from college? Will you be joining me and your moms for dinner?”

“Uh…yes sir” Jude barely manages to reply. Stef comes around the corner and smiles at Jude “Hey boo, it’s going to be a bit before we eat, why don’t you go rest on the couch and we will call you when it’s ready.”

Jude walks off dazed. Adam looked happy to see him, so he guesses Connor hasn’t told him about their fight yet. As he walks off he doesn’t see the three parents splitting up and heading for different parts of the house as he walks in to the living room. So absorbed in his churning emotions, he doesn’t even see the boy sitting on the couch, head down, when he sits down till he hears the sharp intake of breath and suddenly smells the combination of soap, shampoo, and musk that is Connor. Trembling, he turns to look to his right and sees the hazel eyes that he knows better than his own, eyes wide with shock and fear. Looking at each other, the two boys lock eyes for a moment before jumping up from the couch and moving apart as if the other was on fire.

Neither says a word as they both lose the ability to see clearly as the tears fill their eyes, clouding their vision. The pain hurts so much the only reasonable option is to run but as Jude turns towards the stairs and the front door he sees Stef standing there, her intention to block this route clear on her face. Connor, seeing Jude moving towards the stairs instead headed for the kitchen before he saw Lena standing, arms crossed in front of her, blocking his path. Both boys then desperately turned to the door to the back yard but saw Adam, no longer smiling, standing there blocking that escape route as well. 

“Boys” Lena starts “you need to deal with this. Running from your problems isn’t healthy, mature, or the answer to a problem. You have been together too long and been through too much to let a single fight, no matter how big or painful, cause you this much damage. Please, just talk to each other.”

That’s it. No other advice, no counseling or exercises or anything, just three parents determined to help their children heal what had been broken.

Jude turned back to Connor and could see past all the words they threw at each other and saw the wounds his words had caused. He saw the boy in 7th grade saying “Want to be mine?” never knowing what a powerful prophecy it would become. He saw the first time they danced together at Cole’s prom and then at their own prom at Anchor Beach. He saw the person who had become first in his heart, before all others, standing there in pain and he felt something finally break free. The tears just poured out of his eyes.

Connor was looking at Jude, terrified. They had been so angry at each other that night. They had said so many things and when he heard himself yelling at Jude for not wanting to come out he still cringed and couldn’t believe he had held on to that. Jude had thrown up his defenses and Connor had felt more alone in his pain than he ever had before in his life. That is until he saw that wall, the one around the boy who became the man he loves without reservation, come down. He saw the pain he caused to the one he had loved for so long written clear on his face and how the tears had just started to flow down his face at the pain they were both feeling. It broke him. It broke them both.

With a shared primal wail they were suddenly both wrapped up together and crying in each other’s arms, never noticing when Stef, Lena, and Adam left the room and even the house to give them the time they needed. It was nearly an hour of just holding each other before they could even find the words to speak. Then, sitting back in Jude’s room like that day so long ago when Connor had kissed Jude for only the second time, they talked. Not just about the fight, but about everything. They felt the lightening of the weight of the fear and the pain of their differences, and the absolute terror of being abandoned that they had never before shared with each other as honestly as they did now. Finally, they admitted all of their insecurities and doubts that had been buried for so long but had come to the surface during their fight. They talked until they no longer needed words and instead just held each other till they finally gave in and fell asleep as the sun came up.

Lena and Stef were quiet when they went back to bed that night, careful to not disturb the two men who they loved so much, who would continue to talk till dawn. Getting up the next morning to get ready for work, Lena found them asleep in Jude’s bed, a smile on each face as they were wrapped up together in a tangle, much like the first time she ever found them asleep together, having finally dealt with the aftermath of their fight.

=====Back to the car====

Jude remember how careful they were for weeks after that terrible weekend. Jude did go to Italy, at Connor’s insistence and his mom’s, but he also traveled to more of Connor’s away games than ever before to make up for missing the Spring Break trip. They did get one thing out of that weekend, they knew how to talk to each other more than ever before. They didn’t let things build up and they didn’t nurse grudges. If you forgave someone, you had to let it go and truly mean it. 

Looking over at the smiling man sitting next to him, Jude knew that they could face anything together now and he reached over to grab Connor’s free hand and smiled. No matter what Connor had planned for his birthday, he got everything he ever wanted that day in the hospital when Connor said the most amazing words he had ever heard...“will you be my boyfriend?”


	8. Chapter 8

Jude was sitting at the rickety kitchen table that he and Connor had found at a flea market when they moved in to the apartment drinking his coffee and trying to wake up to face the horror that was Monday. Connor had been out the door early again, he had a lot of early morning for the last few weeks working on an engineering project. He might have been worried if (1) he was awake enough to think clearly and (2) if the rest of his project group wasn’t the only two girls in his class. I swear, Jude thought, it never ends with girls trying to move in on Connor.

Fixing some cereal, Jude remembers Victoria from his drama class the fall of their sophomore year. She was a junior majoring in dance and vocal performance, and to be fair – she was pretty awesome at both. She had even done some TV shows when she was still in high school, nothing Jude had seen, but still pretty impressive. She had made it known that she was going to be famous and successful and if Katie had looked at guys like something to eat, Victoria considered them to be bon-bons. While she loved to receive them, and might take a nibble, but she would never really indulge too much. Getting them was what mattered, not what she did with them once she had them.

**THEATER CLASS – SOPHOMORE YEAR**

They were preparing to do a production of RENT for their semester project and Jude, while he would have liked to try out for a major role, had instead decided to work as part of the crew. He liked learning the set design, lighting, and blocking (that is where you determine where everyone stands), but he wasn’t sure he wanted all the attention of the stars. Victoria however, she had gone back and forth between wanting to be Mimi or Maureen and had ultimately applied for, and got, the role of Maureen – more solos!

It was after one of the rehearsals that Connor stopped by between his classes to check on things but Jude was up on the catwalk and had spotted him before Connor figured out where he was. Pulling out his phone he sent Connor a text.

J: Hey babe! Sorry can’t talk right now.  
C: Hey. What do u mean?  
J: Tks for stopping by thtre but rlly busy  
C: how’d you know I was here???  
J: look up

Connor looked up and saw Jude waving from the catwalk and laughed at himself. He had hoped to surprise Jude but he was caught first. Realizing that Jude wouldn’t be available he was going to leave when he saw Katie walking across the stage with a girl with straight black hair and an air of superiority that even affected Katie – surprise, surprise. He waited for a second till Katie saw him and waved “Hey Connor! What’s up?”

“Oh just checking out your play” he said smiling even though they both knew that wasn’t why he was here “looks great so far.”

“Thanks – though that’s mostly due to our awesome stage team” Katie said raising her voice knowing where Jude and the rest of the team was close enough to hear her. “We don’t get to do our thing for a while.”

“Hey, I never heard you say what you were doing with the play” Connor asked her. “Did you get a part?”

“Actually” Victoria interrupted, “Katie is playing several roles in the play in several scenes, isn’t it great?” Victoria smiled at this guy and thought “OMG, sex on a stick!” Tall, blonde, handsome, with a body that wouldn’t quit. Definitely worth a long look. “And who might you be? A possible new recruit for our production?”

Connor laughed and smiled and Victoria could actually feel herself melt a little. His whole face lit up when he laughed. It was like seeing a happy puppy, a really hot happy puppy, but still not at all like so many other guys she knew. “I'm Connor and no” Connor smiled again “I’m afraid I don’t really have the time, practice keeps me pretty busy.”

“Practice” Victoria purred looking at Katie and Connor “what kind of practice?”

“Connor is on the UCSD Baseball team. One of the star players actually.” Katie said smiling knowing that Victoria was already planning an assault and, while she knew neither Jude nor Connor would appreciate it, she was really looking forward to seeing the “Great and Awesome” Victoria fall flat on her face when she made her play.

“Really?” Victoria got even more interested. A jock? That meant he probably had an amazing body underneath those…oh dear lord she froze as he turned around and walked over to say something to a guy on the crew and she caught sight of the backside of his jeans! Now that is a work of art she smirked and looked over at Katie who seemed oblivious to the sight before them. “Not interested girl?” she thought, “better for me.” Victoria headed over to talk to the blonde Adonis.

Katie hadn’t been watching Connor, not because she didn’t appreciate the view – she did and on many occasions, but like Sisyphus pushing his boulder up the hill, it was a truly pointless effort – nothing would ever come of it. Still, like a sunset, she did appreciate a thing of beauty when she saw it. 

Smiling she looked up and saw Jude sitting on the catwalk watching Victoria and Connor with a smirk on his face. He looked at her for a second and raised just one eyebrow. Then he stood up and started towards the ladder. Suddenly Katie remembered that day at Orientation and realized that Victoria was about to have her head handed to like Katie did on that day. Jude Adams-Foster was never mean, but when he wanted to…he could manage to deliver, in his own polite way, a “bitch slap” like no one else. “This is going to be so good” she thought and looked over and saw several of the other girls in the play talking. Silently signaling them, she pointed at Victoria as she walked towards Connor and smiled.

The other girls, not sure what was going on but familiar with Victoria ways, walked up to watch the show. Tabitha, the girl playing Joanne, walked up to Katie. “Victoria on the prowl again?” she asked snidely. Then she noticed Connor “Damn! That boy is fine!”

“Bet you twenty bucks she falls flat on her face” Katie said just loud enough for the other girls to hear.

“Seriously?” Tabitha said “I may not like the girl, but you can’t fault her talent or her track record. You are on.”

“You are so going to lose Katie” Jessica, another extra like Katie said, “Victoria goes through guys like nothing. She only wants their attention, once she gets it she is on to the next one.”

“Same wager then? I’ll take anyone’s wagers” Katie smiled thinking of the new purse she was going to buy with all of their money.

After several seconds ten girls and 3 guys, all who were watching the exchange had joined in on the action. Damn, Katie thought, definitely getting an amazing bag out of this one! She smiled and set down to watch the best show that this theater was going to put on all semester.

Trying to be nonchalant while watching Victoria stalk her prey was not easy for the dozen or so observers, but luckily they were able to pretend to be busy and neither one of the primary actors in this little drama were paying them any attention. 

Victoria was definitely enjoying the view as watched the blonde, wearing jeans that should be illegal, talking with one of Katie’s friends on the crew, Steve maybe?, and they were laughing about something.

“Oh hey Victoria” Steven said noticing her as she walked over to join them. He had been one of those guys who drooled when he first saw her and to be honest, she still was amazing to look at. But Steven had seen enough of her unguarded to know that she was not someone you wanted to be around. Beautiful, but deadly.

Connor looked back at Victoria and smiled again and his whole face lit up. Victoria actually caught her breath, damn he is amazing looking up close. This one might be worth keeping around for a while she smiled at the two “So, Connor was it” Victoria asked “how do you know Katie?”

“Oh we met at Orientation. She was in my small group. And Steven was one of my suitemates freshman year” Connor said and smiled at Steven. He looked back and saw Katie making a gesture with her hand…pulling up her shirt? What?

Katie was determined to make this as much fun as possible, but damn Connor wasn’t cooperating! Walking towards the three of them she smiled and said sweetly “Connor, it looks like you got something on the bottom of your t-shirt, did you spill something?”  
Connor looked down at his t-shirt hanging just below his waist but he couldn’t see anything there “I don’t see anything” he said looking at the shirt.

“Maybe it’s the light” Katie offered “you should look at it up close. It is dead center of your shirt right at the edge.”

Connor looked confused but lifted the edge of his shirt up to see if he could see what Katie was talking about. He heard Victoria’s sharp intake of breath and looked up to see her face with a slightly stunned look as she was taking in Connor’s abs, so clearly displayed with his shirt up. Four years in high school and now a year and a half of college baseball, along with the training that came with it, had given Connor a body that could stop traffic and while he knew it, he was actually a bit shy except around Jude. He looked up at Katie on stage and saw the look of absolute glee on her face. 

“Holy mother of…” Katie heard from the group on stage, and she was pretty sure it was the costume designer Kyle though from the look on Tabitha’s face, they were all thinking it. She made eye contact at Connor and winked and he realized what she had done and lowered his shirt with a look that promised dire consequences later for her.

“Um…okay. So Connor, you know I bet I could change your mind about our play…maybe we could discuss it over coffee…?” Victoria said smiling her best as she stepped closer to him.

“Um…” Connor said stepping back a step recognizing what was going on and looking up for an exit route when his face suddenly lit up with a smile. “Oh yes” Victoria thought “that’s the look.”

“Hey Jude!” Connor said.

Victoria turned around and saw the hipster kid Jude, one of the crew, walking towards them with a smile on his face. Having watched everything, he knew exactly what both Katie and Victoria were doing and he was not particularly happy with either of them, but he would deal with Katie later. And to be honest, Katie was only playing, Victoria needed to step back.

“Hey Connor. Victoria, I see you met my roommate Connor.” Jude said.

“He’s your roommate” Victoria asked surprised? Huh, would have thought he lived with other jocks or in frat house, not with an art major.

“Yep” Connor said, “since freshman year. Jude, I wanted to see the set and all but also wanted to let you know that we have a team meeting tonight, so can we do dinner after? Say 8?”

“Sure thing Con” Jude replies as he steps up beside him. Over the years, Jude has gone from being so much smaller than Connor to being the same height as him and while Connor is definitely more muscular and defined, Jude is not the scrawny kid he once was. “Want me to pick you up and we can get something off campus?”

“Sounds great” Connor says smiling. “It was nice meeting you Victoria, Steven – see you later.” Looking up at the group on stage “Katie” he says in a tone that lets her know that there will be payback later for the shirt trick.

Connor starts to walk away and Victoria is speechless. “Nice meeting you?” she thinks. He blew me off completely. Despite being good as an actor, she isn’t trying to control herself and Jude watches her reaction with a small smile. He smiles, looks up at Katie and sees that she is waiting for what’s about to happen gleefully.

Jogging over to get in front of Connor, Jude stops him from leaving. Connor looks at him with a smirk “What are you doing” he whispers? “Victoria appears to have decided she is hungry and thinks you are on the menu” Jude whispers back.

“I figured that, but this restaurant is closed to everyone but you” Connor smirks at his boyfriend.

“I know” Jude says and steps forward till their faces are almost touching “but I am going to make sure that she knows if she window shops again, I will tear her eyes out!” Connor gets a huge smile on his face, he loves it when Jude gets like this, Jude leans in and plants a passionate kiss on Connors lips. Connors arms come up and wrap around Jude.

The reaction on stage is a gasp (Kyle?) followed absolute stunned silence and Steven feels all levels of redemption when he looks over and sees Victoria’s face. She looks like someone knocked her in the back of the head. 

“Seriously!?!” Tabitha says loud enough for the entire theater to hear “Damn it!”

Katie is trying to keep from laughing but she finally loses it when Jude’s hands slide down from the side of Connor’s face to his back and keep going till both of them slide into the pockets of Connor’s jeans. Katie’s laughter rings out and both Jude and Connor look back at her and wink.

“See you at dinner” Connor says and gives Jude a quick peck before walking out. Jude smiles and walks back toward the stage with a big smile that gets a little bigger when he looks at Victoria. Coming on stage he looks at the members of his team and says “Uh guys, back to work, break’s over!”

Everyone starts to look busy as Jude walks up to Katie and whispers “You are going to hell you know?”

“Yes” Katie replies and watching Jude walk off, but I am going with a fabulous new purse! She looks at Tabitha and the others who bet against her “I think that we have some unfinished business to take care of” she says smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting up to wash his breakfast dishes, Jude stepped in the shower and got dressed. He had four classes that day, but luckily had a nice break for lunch. It was long enough that he would be able to come home for lunch and usually Connor would meet him here and they would eat together.

_Two classes later_

Jude was walking up to the apartment when he heard loud voices coming from his apartment. Surprised, he opens the door and finds Connor standing in their living room taking on his phone. He was pacing back and forth and appeared to be upset.

“Dad” Connor said loudly “I know, but this is a REALLY bad time. It’s just a really tough time – I will have all of next week free, can’t I come then?” Connor looks up at  
Jude and smiles sadly as he rolls his eyes toward the phone. “Look, let me call you back in a minute, okay? I need to check some things.”

Hanging up his phone he walks over to kiss Jude hello and continues into the kitchen where he had already had most of their lunch prepared. 

“Uh…everything okay Con?” Jude asked.

“No” Connor sighed “but can it wait till after we eat?” Connor didn’t look angry or anxious, but more frustrated than anything. “Okay, whatever you want.”

They ate lunch and Connor talked about class, the baseball team, and other nonsense, but nothing else of consequence. Jude could tell that he was delaying the conversation, but Jude knew to give him time to get there. He trusted Connor and he knew that Connor knew he would be there when he was ready.

“It’s my Grandmother” Connor stated unexpectedly. 

“What?” Jude was surprised “What about your Grandmother?”

“She is going in for surgery on Wednesday and dad wants me to be there” Connor said not looking at Jude.

“What’s wrong?” Jude asked.

“I am not totally sure, dad just said she was nervous about it and he really wants family there.”

“Connor” Jude said putting his hand on Connor’s “family is important. I know you have worked hard on my birthday, but I totally understand. You need to be there with your family. If you want, I could go with you.”

Connor stands up and walks back to the living room and sits on the couch “Jude, I appreciate that, but it’s just so inconvenient. I mean it can’t be that serious…can it?”

Jude had followed Connor into the room “Doesn’t matter Con. You are there for family. Besides I know you love your grandmother. She is great and if she would feel better with you there, then you should be there.”

“I know, but I worked really hard to give you this amazing birthday celebration and I am not willing to give it up. I mean I know it won’t have a bouncy house or anything…” Connor smiles and looks at Jude out of the corner of his eye. 

“God Connor! When are you going to let that go?!?” Jude yelled exasperated. Every time Connor wanted to show that he loved Jude more than Jude loved Connor he would bring up Callie’s 16th birthday. “You want to give me a present? How about the promise to never, ever, mention Callie’s party again?”

Connor snickered “And give up such an awesome thing to hold over your head? That makes absolutely no sense.”

For nearly seven years Connor had brought up that party when he wanted to get his way with Jude. Jude had nearly gone crazy planning Callie’s 16th birthday party and when he started planning, he had told Connor that he was going to focus totally on Callie that day. While Connor helped with some of the planning and prep work, Jude had asked for Connor to skip the party so he could totally focus on Callie without distraction because he knew if Connor was there he would definitely be distracted.

Connor continued to smile at Jude’s frustration. To be honest, he didn’t mind missing the party. At that point in their relationship, he probably would have felt ignored by Jude who was so focused on Callie that day and to be honest, him and his dad had actually spent that day together and had a really good time. They had gone to the batting cages and had a great dinner. But he did love teasing Jude about it on occasion because he had felt guilty about it.

Laughing to himself, Connor said “I know, but if I go, I would need to leave Tuesday afternoon and wouldn’t get back till Friday. I would miss your big day and the day after and that’s not fair to you.”

“Connor, you have done great so far. Even if we didn’t do anything else, this would still be a great week. But I meant it when I said that I would go with you” Jude said.

“No. Absolutely not” Connor said firmly. “If I am going to go with my dad, then you have to finish my plans without me. I have put too much in to this week for you to miss it.” Looking at Jude Connor grabs his hand and squeezes with a smile.

Jude looks at Connor, seeing the love in those hazel eyes, and he knows that Connor is serious. He really wants Jude to have a great week, even if he can’t be there. “Okay, let’s compromise. I will do whatever you have planned for the week…well, within reason. And you will go with your dad to be with your grandmother. Sound fair?”

Connor pulled Jude in to his side wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple “You are too good Jude. How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?”

Jude smiled and snuggled in to Connor, sighing contentedly. “I think we are both pretty lucky. I know I feel that way every time I see you and realize that you picked me.”

They sat there together for a good while, but it couldn’t last. They both had afternoon classes and Connor needed to call his dad back.

“So…anything planned for today?” Jude asked casually?

Connor smiled “Is that your official third question?” 

“Nope!” Jude said quickly “just seeing if I should come back to the apartment after class or maybe head to the library to study for a while.”

Connor snorted. “Right!” Connor knew that Jude was not playing fair and when it came to things, he wouldn’t either. “While I would think of telling you what to do…I think you can go to the library for a while as long as you are back at the apartment at 6:00pm. Enough time to shower and change before dinner might be a good plan.” He smiled at Jude. “You better head out to class. I will call my dad and tell him I am coming and then I will be off to my class as well.”

Jude kissed Connor with significantly more passion while sliding his hand up his shirt. Connor reacted by leaning in but before he could shift around for a better grasp, Jude broke off and stood up. Smiling down at Connor’s expression “Cool, see you tonight!” Jude smiled and walked over to grab his bag and walk out the door. Looking back at Connor on the couch Jude waved at the expression of frustration on his face. “Have fun in class!”

Jude walked down the stairs and headed off to campus smiling. He loved Connor, but they did enjoy teasing each other. He remembered that it wasn’t always that way. He had struggled for quite some time dealing with his own feelings of inadequacy when he compared himself to Connor. He knew that his boyfriend was handsome, I mean he wasn’t blind, but damn, having to have just about every girl and not a few guys drool over his boyfriend did not do his self-esteem any good. 

Jude had always felt it wasn’t fair that he struggled with jealousy over the attention Connor received. While Connor would shrug off any attention that people paid towards him with the promise to Jude that he wasn’t interested in anyone else, it often made Jude feel worse. Jude felt bad for feeling jealous when his boyfriend was so certain about their relationship, but all that changed the summer between their sophomore and junior years.

**FLASHBACK TO SUMMER**

It was the first week of summer vacation and Jude and Connor, along with Mariana were heading to the beach. They had plans to meet up with friends, but mostly they just wanted to hang out. Connor would be heading to baseball camp for two weeks on Saturday, but until then, they planned to spend all the time together that they could. Jude and Mariana had finished breakfast and were gathering up their stuff when there was a knock on the door and Connor walked in. After spending so much time at the Fosters’ house, he had finally been told to come in on his own, it was just easier.

“Jude, Mariana, You ready?” Connor yelled as he walked in and headed to the kitchen. Jude and Mariana were packing food and drinks in the cooler when he walked in. “Your just in time Connor” Mariana said “you and Jude can take the cooler to the car with the rest of the stuff and we are ready to go.” She headed upstairs for her bag while the boys loaded the car and they headed out.

Sitting on the beach, Jude and Connor were relaxing after swimming for a bit and were now laying in the sun. Jude looked over at the tanned body of his boyfriend, muscles glistening with suntan lotion and smiled. Another reason to love the beach he thought. Jude looked down the beach and shifted his sunglasses…was that Taylor walking towards them? And who was she with?

Sure enough it was Taylor and a boy who looked their age. He was tall, taller than Connor with a swimmer’s build, black hair and an olive complexion. Objectively he was good looking, but there was something off about how they walked together. Like she was being nice to him, but was uncomfortable about his proximity while he seemed…oblivious?

“Hi Taylor” Jude said as they walked up to him “enjoying the beach?” He begins to say something to Connor when he hears a slight snore coming from his boyfriend. Smiling at him, he stands up and joins Taylor and this new guy.

“Hi Jude” Taylor replies and he can tell his impression was right, she is not her normal self, she is much more restrained and off. “This is Lorenzo, he just moved to San Diego and will be attending Anchor Beach this fall. His dad works with my dad so we decided to help show him around and introduce him to some people.”

“Hello” Lorenzo says with an accent, smiling at Jude. Up close, Jude admits he is more handsome than he thought, but he still feels that weird vibe between him and Taylor.

“Hi” Jude says “welcome to Anchor Beach. Where did you move from?”

“Napoli” Lorenzo says with his accent much more pronounced “or what you Americans call Naples. In Italy.”

“That’s cool” Jude says “I've always wanted to go to Italy some day.”

“It is a very beautiful country, you would like it. But I must say your country is also very beautiful. I don’t think I realized how big it actually is. Your California is larger than all of Italy and there are still 49 other states. It is very impressive” Lorenzo says. “But everyone is very friendly. Taylor has been very kind to agree to show me around.”

Jude looks at Taylor and notices that she is looking at the ground and…blushing??? Oh god, he thinks, Taylor has a crush!! Jude’s smile gets even bigger. That explains the tension. The question is whether he likes her too.

“Hey, did you want to grab a smoothie?” Jude asks them. “Connor is out, but if we hurry, we can get there and back before he wakes up or I have to turn him over.”

They agree and walk off to the smoothie stand to get their drinks. They talk about how long Lorenzo has been in California (just a week) and what he likes to do (soccer, though he calls it football as most people in the world do) and just get to know each other. Taylor is fairly quiet, at least for her, but Jude makes sure to ask all the questions that he knows she wants to hear. It’s not often he gets to be the wingman.

On their way back to Connor and Mariana, Taylor asks “So Jude, what are your plans for the summer?”

“Well” Jude says “unfortunately Connor is heading to a two week baseball camp on Saturday, so not much while he is gone. Why?”

“Well, did you want to hang out with us while Connor is gone?” Taylor says with a slight smile and pleading in her eyes. “It would be fun, we can show Lorenzo all the sights”

Watching her, Jude struggles not to laugh, “Sounds like fun. Lorenzo, do you have a cell phone yet?”

“Yes” he replies. “Let me see it” Jude says taking the phone from Lorenzo. Jude enters his phone and contact info into Lorenzo’s phone and hands it back to him. “There. That way the three of us can talk about what to do. Did you want to do anything this week before Connor leaves?” Jude asks.

“I cannot” Lorenzo apologizes. “My family and I are heading to Los Angeles for the rest of the week, but we will be back next week. Can we get together then?” 

“Sure thing” Jude reassures him and smiles at Taylor. “We will have a blast.”

Taylor and Lorenzo walk off and Jude heads back to their place with his smoothie and one for Connor when he wakes up. Smiling at the thought of Taylor having a crush, Jude puts the smoothies in the cooler and lays down to try to join Connor in a short nap.

But what Jude didn’t realize was that Connor had woken a few minutes ago and had found Jude gone. Looking around without seeing Jude, Connor was going to get up when he spotted Jude walking and talking with some good-looking guy. They stopped and the guy handed his phone to Jude who started typing on it…was he putting in his number?!? Jude handed the phone back and they split up. Connor watched the scene but didn’t see Taylor who was blocked by the tall Lorenzo and his position on the towel. Connor pretended to be asleep as Jude walked up and laid down next to him. Who was that guy and why was Jude giving him his number?

_Back at the Foster’s House that same day_

Connor and Jude were sitting on the couch playing video games and Connor was getting more and more agitated. He wanted to ask about that guy, but couldn’t figure a way to say something without revealing that he had seen Jude give the guy his number. Was Jude getting bored with Connor?

“So” Connor began “did you have fun today?”

“Of course” Jude said without losing focus on the game. Connor had tried that trick before to distract him and win “any day with you is a great day.”

Okay that didn’t work Connor thought. “I am surprised we didn’t see anyone we know there, you know” Connor tried again.

“Oh, I forgot” Jude said hitting pause “I saw Taylor and I think she might have a new boyfriend.”

“Taylor…sarcastic Taylor…scare off every guy Taylor?” Connor said distracted from asking about “the guy.” 

“Yeah, it was crazy funny. She was acting all shy and nervous around him” Jude smiled at Connor with a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t think she has told him or anything, but I could tell she was interested.”

Connor laughed with an evil look in his eye “Oh this will be so much fun! She has given us such a hard time over the years. It’s time for some payback.”

Jude joined Connor in laughing “Well, first we need to get them together so that we can have our fun. If they don’t start dating, it won’t be near as much fun.”

Both boys laugh as they think of all the jokes that Taylor has played on them, the snarky comments she says, and the exaggerated sighs whenever they are affectionate. Oh yes, payback is going to be fun!

“Connor” Stef yells from the kitchen “your dad is here!”

“Already” Jude says sadly as they both get up. Connor grabs his bag from the hallway “Yeah. I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning for my physical and then we have to go pick up some stuff for the camp so I will be out all day. But we can get together Wednesday.”

“We can’t” Jude says pouting “Grandma Sharon is in town for a visit so we will be running errands all day with her, but Thursday?”

“No. Dad is going to LA for the day on business, but got me a meeting with a batting coach who is friends with a lot of talent scouts. They think it will be good exposure” Connor says “but we won’t be back till Friday afternoon and I leave for camp on Saturday.”

“Well, maybe I can come over Friday when you get back and help you pack up and maybe stay over? You can drop me off on your way out?” Jude offers as he reaches to hug Connor knowing it will be almost a week without seeing him and then two more weeks. “At least we can text and chat at night”

“Yeah, I guess” Connor says and leans in for his goodnight kiss. [HONK] “Geez dad, great timing.” Connor smiles at Jude, “text you later tonight” and heads to the car.

The week passes too quickly for Connor. He never gets the chance to say anything about the guy, and he forgets about it whenever they talk or text and on Friday, he was just so happy to see Jude that they kissed and cuddled the whole time. But now he is sitting on the bus to the camp and remembered seeing Jude and that boy. What’s going to happen in the next two weeks?

_Two weeks later_

Connor is on the way home! It has been a long two weeks and the worse part was when they had to give up their phones!! When they arrived, all the campers had to turn in phones, tablets, laptops and video game systems. They were told that they had 15 minutes to post any status updates or alerts as to why they wouldn’t be online, but then they were going dark for two weeks to focus on the game.

Now sitting on the bus, Connor was finally able to pull up his phone and saw only one message from Jude.

J: Got your update – sucks about losing phone. Text me when you get it back! <3

Connor smiled at the old message and pulled up Jude’s Instagram account and suddenly felt sick. There on his phone was smiling picture of Jude and that guy from the beach and were they at the pier? He scrolled through and saw lots of pictures of Jude, the guy, and even Taylor all hanging out and smiling, having fun. LORENZO?!? His name was LORENZO?!? “You are kidding me!” Connor thought. He couldn’t believe it that not only was Jude cheating on him, but he was posting about it where everyone could see!

Connor was so upset he shut his phone down and felt tears welling up. How could he have lost Jude? They had been together through so much. 

_The next morning_

Connor heard the alert on his phone go off. Picking it up he saw Jude’s name.

Jude: What happened Con? Did you make it home? Thought you were going to text. Call me. Worried!

Connor didn’t answer, he just rolled back over and pulled the sheet over his head.

Back at the Foster’s house Jude was confused. Connor should have been back the day before, but he hadn’t heard anything. He wanted to tell Connor about Taylor and Lorenzo, who had finally gotten together – not without significant drama! And they were all supposed to go to the mall for lunch and a movie. Since he didn’t answer, Jude decided to go find out for himself what was going on.

Arriving at the Stevens’ house, Jude knocked on the door and waited. Adam opened it and smiled “Hey Jude. I don’t think Connor’s up yet, but come on in.”

“Thank you sir. We were going to go to the mall with Taylor and her new boyfriend today. Did you get back late?”

“No” Adam replied “we got back yesterday afternoon. Actually, Connor has been up in his room since we got back. Said he didn’t feel well. Why don’t you go see if he is feeling better?”

Jude heads up to Connor’s room worried. He hates being sick and knows Connor does too. He taps gently on the door and opens it up to see Connor curled into a ball. Jude walks in quietly when he hears Connor crying.

“Connor” Jude says reaching out to his boyfriend, fear in his voice “Connor, what’s wrong. Did something happen?”

Connor flinches away from Jude’s touch. “Please go away” Connor stammers “I want to be alone.”

“Connor you’re scaring me. What is going on? Why didn’t you call or text me when you got back? I have missed you so much.”

“Really” Connor says rolling over to look at Jude. Jude is surprised by the pain in his eyes. “It didn’t look like you were missing me!”

“What are you talking about Connor?”

“I saw you on the beach that day Jude. I saw you give that guy your number and then on your Instagram, I saw all the pictures of you and him. Why Jude? Why?”

“Connor, what are you talking about? Lorenzo? I told you about him remember.”

“NO YOU DIDN’T!” Connor yells “I tried to ask you about him that night but you never said anything and now you’re dumping me for him” Connor rolled over and turned his back to Jude.

Jude was stunned. What is going on? How can he think that he is dumping Connor? This makes no sense.

“Connor, please. I don’t understand. What does Taylor’s new boyfriend have to do with us?” Jude starts crying too.

Connor rolls back, “this isn’t about Taylor, it’s about you and loverboy Lorenzo!”

All of sudden Jude gets it. Connor missed the most important part of the puzzle and he starts to laugh. He thinks I am with Lorenzo, oh god. Jude’s laughter is almost hysterical.

“I’m glad you think this is so funny” Connor can barely say over the lump in his throat.

“Connor. Babe. Oh my sweet. Lorenzo is Taylor’s new boyfriend. He is straight as can be. I’ve been playing matchmaker for the last two weeks with them and trust me, he doesn’t hold a candle to you.” Jude reaches out to rub Connor’s back as he feels Connor calm down and he rolls over.

“Really” Connor says trembling “but I saw you give him your number and the photos…”

“Yes I gave him my number. Taylor brought him over and asked me to help show him around. He is from Italy and she is totally heads over heels for him. Could barely say two sentences when he was around. She took most of the pictures, but there are even more of the two of them on her account. Connor, you are my one and only, no one else.”

Connor could hear the sincerity in his voice and there was no denying the love in his eyes. Picking up his phone he opened Taylor’s account and saw Lorenzo all over it and the two of them were obviously together.

“Oh god” Connor moaned putting his head into his hands “I am a total idiot!”

“Idiot and an Ass” Jude agreed smiling at Connor. “But I have to say, I think I finally get how you feel now.”

“Thanks…and what?”

“All the times people flirt with you and comment on your looks and your body and basically undress you with their eyes…I get jealous and you are so nonchalant about it. It doesn’t bother you. But now when you got jealous, I see why what others think of me doesn’t matter, I only care about you.”

Connor smiled and pulled Jude into a hug that progressed to a kiss that got significantly deeper as he laid back down and pulled Jude with him. After kissing for several minutes, Connor pulled back “I wouldn’t say I was jealous…”

Jude snorted “no takebacks Stevens! You were totally jealous of ‘Loverboy Lorenzo’ and I know it” Connor groaned as Jude laid back down and placed his head in the crook of Connors shoulder.

The silence that was their breathing and heartbeats was broken a few minutes later “Connor. I love you…so much.”

“I love you too Jude.”

“But seriously, if you don’t take a shower, I might actually throw up.” Jude jumps out of the bed before Connor can react and smiles “besides…we are having lunch with ‘Loverboy’ and Taylor today, so get a move on.”

Connor jumped up and grabbed Jude before he could get out the door. “Well, if I am going to take a shower…want to join me?” Connor smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Tempting” Jude replied “but if you think we are going to shower together while your dad is in the house, you are crazy! Go get cleaned up. I will pick out some clothes.”

As Connor jumped in the shower Jude just smiled. He really loves me. 

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

After the door shut, Connor flopped back on the couch. “Tease” he muttered with a smile. Getting up he smiled and reached for the phone and dialed.

“Hey, it’s me. Yeah, he bought it. Totally. [pause] He doesn’t suspect a thing. [pause] Okay, well I will be here till Tuesday and then I will head over to your place. [pause] I need to call my dad to make sure I have an alibi in case he calls to check on the family [pause] oh, yeah, it’s something he would definitely do. [pause] Yeah, I know. [pause] Look Mike, I really appreciate this. I will see you Tuesday night at your place. [pause] This is going to be so much fun, but you have to swear [pause] yeah I know you promised, but say it again, you cannot ever tell anyone, especially Jude, about this!”

Connor finishes the call and hangs up and starts cleaning up the dishes. “Oh man, this is going to be so much fun” he thinks. Connor grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - usually not this long but the story of Lorenzo kind of went on!


	10. Chapter 10

Walking back from the library Jude has had a long day. His last class was a bear and then trying to work on two papers and a journal project left him feeling wrung out. He would have preferred to be in his apartment, but he knew better. While he and Connor could and did get stuff done, it was never good when there was a deadline – they always got…distracted. When they needed to buckle down, they each had a place to go to be alone to focus on work. The good news was that Jude was pretty much done with everything he needed to do till after the break, so the rest of this week was done except for a test tomorrow that he was over prepared for so no worries.

Now, it was time to head back, change and head to dinner with Anne, Sarah, Matt and David. He was really looking forward to it to be honest. While Connor loved going to big events and parties, even if they hung out together the whole time, Jude really liked the smaller, more intimate times with a small group of friends. Being able to talk and hang out, even just to watch a movie together was more enjoyable for him. They didn’t have to always be “on” when they were in smaller numbers.

It was funny, of the three couples, only Anne and Matt were alike in both enjoying the crowd scene. Sarah was more outgoing, like Connor, but David was more like Jude who enjoyed quieter fun. But strangely, sometimes it seems like Anne and Matt preferred hanging out with them then hitting up the big parties. Jude had asked Anne one time and she had confided that while she loved going out, it was stressful with girls eyeing Matt and boys hitting on her all the time. It seemed to put some unneeded pressure on them. But hanging out with the group was still fun without that stress. 

In fact, Jude and Connor’s circle of friends included more than Connor’s teammates, though they were probably the closest. In fact they had to deal with an entirely different, though scarily similar, circle of friends they made their freshman year.

**FLASHBACK TO FRESHMAN YEAR**

Jude was readying for his calculus class and trying to absorb the information. “Seriously, why do I have to take this class for my major” Jude thought again. “I hate general ed requirements.”

Opening the door to their room Connor came in smiling and drenched with sweat. It had been cardio day and he had been doing sprints at the track with Matt and David and his clothes were covered in sweat but he was smiling. 

“Hey Jude” he said walking in and tossing his bag on his desk. “Man we were killing it! We were doing sprints and stair running, I swear I can barely feel my legs” Connor said with a grin.

“I am not sure I will ever get you” Jude laughed “you say something that sounds like you are miserable, but are so happy about it.”

“Hey – endorphins are awesome” Connor said with a smile as he peeled off his shirt exposing his toned torso. “Exercise gets everything flowing, clears out the brain, its great!” Connor sat down on “his” bed, though they both slept in Jude’s bed, they did keep the other one set up for appearances, though Connor was seriously trying to figure out how to get Jude to agree to push the beds together to have one big, well bigger, bed. Slipping off his shoes, Connor pulled off his socks and tossed them in the laundry basket.

“I mean it, you should come” Connor stood up and peeled off his shorts. Smiling to himself he looked over at Jude to see if he was watching but Jude was totally focused on the book he was studying.

Letting out his breath in frustration, Connor stood there for a second before clearing his throat.

“Right, sure, should be fun” Jude said absentmindedly not looking up.

“Babe…really?” Connor said with frustration in his voice.

“What” Jude said finally looking over at Connor. Seeing him standing there without a scrap of clothes on, sweat still shining his body, Jude paused before he started to smile.

“About time” Connor said with a smirk “starting to feel a little ignored over here.”

Jude leaned back in his chair and looked up at Connor making eye contact and then, very deliberately, slowly lowered his eyes down and then back up Connor’s body, lingering in places, while his smile grew even wider. “Turn around” Jude murmured when he made eye contact again. 

Connor smiled and did a slow turn. “I really need a shower and you know I hate to shower alone” he said smirking at Jude once he was facing him again.

“Well, I could use a shower too I guess” Jude said standing up.

“Then” Connor said walking towards Jude and grabbing his shirt “I guess you won’t need these clothes?” Connor lifted off Jude’s shirt before they leaned in and kissed. “Is Steven here?” Connor asked.

“No, he is out for another hour or two at least” Jude answered between kisses.

“Good, let’s go” Connor said smiling while kissing Jude and helping him finish getting undressed. They grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

**_Giving them a bit a privacy_ **



Back in the room Jude was putting his shirt back on when Connor stopped getting dressed and said “Hey, I saw this poster in the Union and wanted to see if you wanted to go to this social.”

Jude looked up at Connor and smiled. He was standing there in his jeans, riding low on his hips, no shirt, and damp hair and he once again smiled at his good fortune. Did he say something? “I’m sorry, what?”

“You never listen to me” Connor said smiling “starting to feel you only keep me around for my looks.”

“You know the rules” Jude laughs “you want to talk seriously…wear a shirt.”

“True, but if I don’t, you usually agree faster” he smirked. “So, I saw this poster for a club on campus and would like to go see what they are about. Will you go with me?”

“What club?” Jude asks with a good idea what Connor was interested in.

“The LGBTQIA club here on campus. Actually there are several groups, but looking at the list, I thought this was the best fit. Might be fun to check it out” Connor says with a hopeful smile.

Jude just laughs. They went through this in high school when Connor wanted to join the Anchor Beach Triangle Alliance and though reluctant at first, Jude had to admit that he had enjoyed it. He had made friends with the other LGBTQIA students at their school, not that there were many of them and some were still in the closet, but Jude did make some good friends. “Sure, when is it?” he agrees pulling on his jeans.

They went the next week to the social/meeting and met some really great friends. David and Milo were seniors that year and were the leaders for the group but they were cool and very welcoming. They met several others who have since graduated as well, but another freshman they met that year was Angie.

Angie was bisexual and dating a girl she met at a meeting earlier in the year. There was just something about her that Jude liked. They could go weeks or longer and not see or talk to Angie, but when they did, it was like no time had passed. 

_At the Ice Cream Social_

Jude and Connor walked in to the LGBT Resource Center for their Ice Cream Social and saw about 20 people there. As they walked in an older student walked up to them “Hi, I’m David” he introduced himself “I am a senior and one of the student program chairs for the center. Is this your first time here?”

“Yes” Connor replied as Jude nodded “we’re freshmen and saw the poster so thought we would come by.”

“Great” David said. “This is just a mixer for everyone to meet each other and talk. So feel free to have some ice cream and talk. This is a safe place, so we don’t want anyone to feel any pressure or discomfort, especially if they are new.” 

“That sounds really nice” Jude replied with a smile “we were involved with our LGBT club in High School, so we thought we would see what this one was like.”

Connor and Jude headed over to the ice cream and watched the crowd while David went up to another student who was walking in alone.

Getting their bowls of ice cream and toppings, they sat down on a couch and joined a girl that looked close to their age and two boys who looked older. 

“Hi, I’m Milo” said one of the boys dressed in Khakis and a red polo “I’m a senior here and along with David, am one of the student program coordinators.” He looked over at the girl sitting next to him.

“Hi, I’m Angie. Freshman” she said nervously.

“Oh my god you two are adorable” the other boy said “I mean adorable! I’m Kyle, btw, Junior and studying chemistry. Please tell me you two are not together…that would not only be cuteness overload, but I think I would have to cry my eyes out over it!” To say Kyle was dramatic was an understatement. He was loud, boisterous, and over the top outrageous almost all the time. Strangely enough, he and Jude became great friends till he graduated.

“'Fraid so” Connor said grabbing Jude’s hand “boyfriends for some time! I’m Connor, freshman.”

“Jude, also freshman” Jude said smiling as he looked at his boyfriend that turned into a smirk as Connor’s grip tightened a bit.

“Horrors!” Kyle said dramatically “So how long have you been together? How did you meet? Give me something please!”

Connor laughed and Jude smiled. “Well” Connor started “we have been boyfriends since the summer after seventh grade…”

“Hold on” Kyle interrupted suddenly sounding serious. “Are you telling me you have been boyfriends for like five years…since you were what…13?” Milo and Angie both looked at him and then back at us.

“Five and counting” Jude said with a smile and looked back at Connor. 

“Oh wow” Milo said laughing at Kyle’s reaction “I figured you were some new couple, you know - met at Orientation or something. But you are literally the old married couple!” 

Connor and Jude looked at each other “What?” Jude asked.

“Guys, right now you have the longest relationship of anyone here and you are freshman. Even David and I have only been together for two years.”

“I haven’t had a relationship last five months, let alone years” Kyle laughed. “Since you were thirteen?!?” He said again unbelieving. “I just can’t imagine that!”

“Well, we went through a lot” Connor said. “But it was worth it” Jude finished smiling.

“Wow….just wow” Kyle muttered. “Okay, tell us something else about yourselves” Milo interrupts “major, other clubs, what?”

“Well we are roommates” Jude starts causing Kyle to react again “Seriously, just tell me whether or not you are actually married?”

Connor laughs “Not yet.” He smiles as he looks at Jude who smiles back knowingly. “No other clubs yet, but I am on the baseball team.”

“Oh come on!” Kyle says exasperated but still laughing. “This has got to be a joke, or a set up, or a prank!”

“Why?” Jude asks.

“Seriously. Look at your two. You have Guy One – who has a smoking hot body and looks amazing, no offense Jude, and is a college athlete to boot; and Guy Two who has a cool hipster vibe, with an artistic air, who is also pretty damn hot, no offense Connor; both living together as roommates and who have been together for over five years… and are FRESHMEN!? I mean seriously, it’s like finding an actual unicorn – they aren’t supposed to exist!”

Connor starts coughing he is laughing so hard. Trying to regain control he loses it again when he looks at Jude and sees him blushing and rolling his eyes. Damn, Kyle doesn’t know how close he is!

“What” Milo says seeing the looks between the two boys?

“Private joke” Jude replies giving Connor the look that promises dire consequences if he speaks of Jude’s nickname.

“This sounds good” Angie says smiling “what can we offer to get you to tell?”

Connor, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Sorry Angie, but what Jude offers for not telling is way better” he smirks.

They spend another two hours at the social meeting people as they come and go before heading back to the dorms, but having made some new friends. Over the next few years, they will continue to go to meetings and programs. They stay friends with Angie, still are, and watched Milo, David and Kyle all graduate, but they keep in touch online. They also meet other students after that first meeting. While they never get involved to the level that Milo and David did, or as much as Angie does now that she is a student program coordinator. They enjoy their time with the group.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Life is very different from what Jude expected back when he and Connor first got together. He was so scared all the time that something would tear them apart and he would be abandoned again, but that fear had passed. He had friends, good friends, both with and without Connor. They both had things they loved to do together as well as separately. In fact, the only real problem he could think of, and it wasn’t a real problem to be honest, was that sometimes it felt, well a little dull.

Not that he was bored with Connor or anything, far from that! But it was so easy to get into a routine and days and weeks would pass much like the ones before. He just wished that sometimes, in a very small way, that they could have some of that magic they felt when they were first dating again. The rush of sneaking a kiss, the butterflies when their hands touched and no one else saw, and all those other firsts. Not that he would trade the comfort of what they had now, it was just...nostalgia he guessed.

He knew that they needed to pay attention to their relationship, not just go on autopilot. When his moms when through their rough patch when he and Connor were just getting started, he learned that a couple needed to spend time and energy on each other or things could build up and cause problems.

“We need something special” Jude thought. Winter break is coming up…I need to plan to do something, something that Connor won’t expect but will love. Smiling at his decision, Jude started to think what they could do together that would be fun and exciting. “Well, at least I have a little time to consider it” he thought before walking in to the apartment.

Connor wasn’t here so Jude decided to go ahead and shower and get dressed for dinner. If he was ready to go when Connor got back, then there was no risk of them being late because they got diverted. Jude smiled as he remembered how many times they had gotten “diverted” and, well if they weren’t spontaneous in some things, at least that part of their relationship was very healthy!

“Jude” Connor yelled coming in to the apartment “you back?”

“In here” Jude replied from their bedroom.

Connor walked in and stopped. He let his eyes absorb the man before him dressed sharply and let out a wolf whistle. “Damn. Don’t know whether to be happy with the view or sad that I missed getting ready.”

Jude laughed “I figured if we were going to be on time, it was better this way – sorry loverboy!”

Connor pouted as he sauntered over towards Jude reaching out for his waist “But I’ve been such a good boyfriend…don’t I deserve a little sumpin sumpin?” Connor knew Jude’s weakness as did that thing with his jaw that drove Jude crazy.

“OH NO!” Jude tried to back up but Connor was prepared and had his grip on Jude’s waist tight “No fair pulling that! Stop it right now Stevens! Besides, when are we meeting everyone for dinner?”

Connor stopped and looked at the clock and realized that he would have to rush if he wanted to shower and dress before they had to leave. “Okay, fair enough” and he let go and started to get undressed “but I expect to continue this after dinner” he said with a wink as he walked in to the bathroom.

Jude watched as Connor walked away and smiled. All the firsts were great, but this...this is so much better! He smiled and walked in after him. He might be ready to go, but Jude could still "talk" while enjoying the view.


	11. Chapter 11

As they headed out to dinner Jude couldn’t help but steal glimpses of Connor when he thought his boyfriend wasn’t looking. Dressed to kill, Connor looked amazing normally, but tonight Jude was really happy. He was wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a satin grey tie. And of course, he was wearing plaid. But this time it was a pair of black plaid pants that Jude had to agree with a smirk, looked really good on his boyfriend. 

“You know” Connor said still looking ahead “I totally know you are checking me out.” He was smiling as he spoke and then looked over a Jude with a smirk. “We are running early if you want to…”

“No way!” Jude laughed. “We are always late to things because we get ‘distracted’. This time we are going to not only be on time, but early. Besides it’s my birthday celebration so no delays.”

Connor reached over and placed his hand on top of Jude’s “You are lucky you are so amazing that I forgive you when you turn me down.”

Jude snorted “Please, I never turn you down” Jude looked over at Connor his eyes smoldering “just delay you.”

“Turn here” Connor says looking away. God he can’t believe how much Jude can still affect him like this. Of all the Fosters, only the two of them are still going strong, not counting Lena and Stef of course. But Jude’s siblings had all dealt with heartbreaks: dates, break ups, and heartaches, but the two youngest, they were the solid pair. It was funny on more than one occasion, but last Christmas was one of the best times that Connor remembered getting the best of his future siblings (yes he thought of them that way – actually he thought of them as his siblings now, but made sure to never say that formally).

**CHRISTMAS AT THE FOSTERS**

Jude and Connor pulled up to the house that they had spent so much time in growing up. Living across town in their apartment, there was no real need to head back to the homestead, they could just as easily stay at home and drive back and forth but Connor knew that Jude really wanted to stay there, even with all the people that would be crowded in the house. Brandon was coming and bringing his new girlfriend Claire, the harpist that played in the orchestra with Brandon while Callie had broken up with her last boyfriend. Jesus was dating a new girl but she was home with her family in San Francisco and Mariana’s boyfriend Tomas was splitting time between his family and the Fosters. 

Connor’s dad had decided to go to Hawaii with his new girlfriend so Connor was spending the entire time with the Fosters. 

“So” Connor said as they got out of the car, “are you sure you want to spend the whole break here? I mean we could stay at the apartment and come over for things.” Much as he loved the Fosters, he really didn’t relish the idea of spending all this time, well…not being with Jude.

Jude snickered “I’m pretty sure the open door rule doesn’t apply anymore.” Jude smiled at Connor as they walked up the steps “and if gets too tough for you babe, we can always sneak back to the apartment to pick up something we ‘forgot’ to bring.”

Connor smiled at Jude’s suggestion happy knowing that he was just as concerned as Connor about the situation. “Of course, sneaking around your house could also be fun” he teased.

Opening the door they were interrupted by a scream as Mariana, back from Stanford, ran up and grabbed both of them in a big hug. “I’ve missed you guys so much!!!” Mariana was finishing up her last year there and while she still danced, her passion for computers had totally taken over. She had begun working with a tech company and was splitting her time between school and working and was already making more money than any of them would have thought possible. She had written three apps for phones that had all been very successful (Connor had bought all three out of loyalty) and she had sold one of them for quite a bit of money. 

“So how are things going for my favorite couple?” Mariana asked always wanting information about their lives. Even though they talked every week on the computer, it wasn’t the same.

“Mariana, stop hogging the boys” Lena yelled out from the kitchen “bring them in.”

Callie came running around the corner and gave Jude a big hug. Though they were all a big family, she always had a little extra love for her baby brother. Jude laughed as they hugged loving the fact that he was now taller than his sister and she was wrapped up in his arms when they hugged, unlike when they were little. Jude had nearly a foot of height on Callie and was much broader and while he was no Connor Stevens, he wasn’t the scrawny kid he used to be.

“Oh Jude” Callie said smiling “I am always surprised by how much bigger you are than I remember. No matter when I see you last, I keep thinking of you as being smaller than me.” Callie pouted for a moment before she let go and grabbed Connor in a big hug. “Hey you” she said warmly.

“Hey sis” Connor whispered in her ear so no one else would hear. The first time he had done that was his senior year in high school and she had just given him a look. They were in the back yard of the Fosters and no one else had heard it. “Sis?” she asked with a smirk. “Well, just testing out how it sounds for later” he replied with a smile. From that day on he tried to sneak it in when no one else would be able to hear him. He had never told Jude about it and was fairly sure that Callie hadn’t either. It was just something for the two of them, something shared between two people who both loved Jude Adams-Foster.

Callie smiled at Connor just as Stef yelled “BOYS!” and all four headed into the kitchen.

Stef came up and hugged Jude and then Connor both even though she had seen them barely two weeks ago. To be honest, Stef and Lena missed the chaos of the house when it was full of kids. Only the fact that they had four kids in college, Brandon was still taking classes but was on a full scholarship, had prevented them from looking into fostering more kids. They were still pretty young and could give a good home to kids, but knew that it would have to wait a bit longer.

“Hey boys” Lena said turning halfway around from the stove. She was working on one of her inspired meals for dinner since everyone except Brandon and Claire would be there, they didn’t arrive until tomorrow as they were playing a concert that night.

Jude went up and hugged Lena from behind “Hey momma” he said softly “missed ya.” Connor right behind Jude gave Lena a hug from the other side.

“Kid-which” Lena yelled out smiling as she hugged both young men. “Sit down everyone, I want to hear what’s going on so sit where I can hear you.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and catching up. Sharing the day to day of their lives. Jude talking about his research projects and classes, Connor talking classes and baseball, Mariana talking about Stanford and her tech work, and Callie about her classes and work with runaway youth in LA.

About an hour before dinner Jesus arrived and the hugs and smiles started all over again. Dinner was a loud affair, but a fun one. They all moved into the living room for movie night when Jesus yawned, still tired from his day of traveling. “I think I am going to crash everyone. Did we figure out sleeping plans yet?” Jesus asked standing up.

“Yes” Stef replied. “For tonight, you are in Brandon’s room and Jude and Connor are in your old one.”

“Okay” Jesus replied yawning as he got up. Suddenly he got a smile looking at his younger brother and he started for the stairs. Halfway up he yelled back “Remember – DOORS OPEN!” he laughed.

“So not funny” Jude yelled back. He turned back and saw that everyone else was laughing and when he looked to his boyfriend for support, saw the laughter in his eyes as well. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side” he said shoving Connor.

“What? It was funny” Connor said laughing. “Oh yeah” Jude replied “then you can sleep in Jesus’s bed by yourself!”

Connor looked at his boyfriend and knew he couldn’t let that pass. The mischief in his eyes gave Jude less than a moment’s warning before Connor’s hands reached for his side. “Connor no!” Jude yelled trying to avoid what was coming, but he couldn’t. Connor knew every single place that Jude was the most ticklish and he was merciless in his efforts. “What was that?” Connor laughed. “Where am I sleeping again? I can’t hear you.”

Jude was laughing hysterically and was about to give in when all of sudden Connor screeched and pulled back. Jude looked up to see both his sisters had hit his boyfriend from both sides and lucky for Jude, Connor was almost as ticklish as he was and he was definitely outgunned. Trying to cover up, the girls were taunting him when Jude joined in the battle but the tide was about to turn. Stef starting tickling Callie while Lena grabbed Mariana and suddenly the tide had turned back again and Jude was left alone facing Connor and he knew his fate.

“Truce?” Jude offered tentatively. 

“That depends” Connor replied moving closer to Jude. “Where are you sleeping tonight?” he said as he moved to hover over Jude. Jude smiled wickedly “in your arms.” Connor answered that the only way possible by kissing Jude deeply and lovingly before pulling back. “Damn straight.”

_Breakfast the next morning_

Stef and Lena were sitting in the kitchen and it was still early, not even 7am yet. Enjoying her coffee, Stef loved having her kids home, but was ready for the house to be really full once Brandon arrived. “So hon, what are we going to do once Brandon and Claire get here? If we put them in Brandon’s room, then what about Jude & Connor? And what are we going to do once Callie, Jesus, and Mariana start bringing their partners back? And what about if we decide to foster again?”

Lena sighed as she sat down next to her wife. “Stef, we will manage, we always do. We have three bedrooms and five kids…for the moment” she adds with a small smile. “Jude and Connor could stay at their apartment if needed and if necessary, the kids might choose to stay in hotels.”

“No” Stef said “I don’t want them staying in hotels.”

“I know, but at some point they are going to start having families of their own” Lena said softly “and it will us who has to travel and choose who to visit each year. We may not have too many more chances to all be in one place for holidays, let’s enjoy them while we still can.”

The front door opens and closes as Connor walks into the kitchen. “Morning” he says, still sweating from his morning run.

“God Connor” Stef says wincing at his happy mood “are you just getting back from a run?”

“Yes” Connor said grabbing a water from the fridge “with us being away this week, I need to keep up my conditioning and so running is a good option. Besides Jude likes to sleep in, so if I run early, he never notices I’m gone.” Connor was still smiling as he noticed how grumpy Stef was in the morning, Lena, as usual, was unflappable.

“Well, don’t expect breakfast before 9am” Lena said with a laugh. “No one else will be moving for some time yet.”

“No problem” Connor said with a smile. “I will just go cool down and shower.” He headed back up the stairs.

Walking in to the room, Connor found Jude sleeping sprawled over the bed, tangled up in the sheets. Normally Jude slept snuggled up with Connor, but when he would go for a run, he often came back to find Jude sprawled all over their bed. Leaning over Connor kissed Jude on the forehead and then started planting small kisses on his boyfriends face. 

Connor watched as Jude’s went from his sleeping face to begin smiling. That was his cue and the next kiss was on the lips. Jude smiled and kissed back as his eyes opened and he reached for Connor. Pulling him down into the bed with him they continued kissing until they were both awake.

“Have a good run?” Jude asked with a smile.

“mm-hmmm” Connor murmured as he nibbled on Jude’s neck. “Got the blood flowing and feeling great.”

Jude had discovered that when Connor went for an early morning run, he would come back to the apartment tired, but ready for a different kind of workout. It had become a morning ritual that Jude loved whenever their schedules would allow. Connor even made a point of avoiding morning runs the semester Jude had an early class so he wouldn’t come back to an empty bed.

Jude pulled Connor’s shirt over his head and smiling he said “Everyone is still asleep, so we have to be quiet.” Connor smiled “Actually moms are awake, so we have to be even quieter!”

A half hour later Jude was resting in Connor’s arms feeling pleasantly relaxed as he enjoyed the warmth of their bodies. He knew they should get up now, especially since they were going to have to fight for bathroom time, but he really didn’t want to. Especially as Brandon and his girlfriend was arriving today which meant two more people in the house and fighting for bathroom access. He was really missing their apartment, but he wouldn’t trade this for anything. Family was so important to Jude after so many years without one that he was willing to put up with anything to be with the people he loved most in the world.

“You’re thinking pretty loudly over there love” Connor murmurs in Jude’s ear as he pulls them closer together.

“Trying to decide whether to get up and get to have a hot shower or lay in bed with you and keep enjoying this.” Jude replies. 

Connor laughs, “Well since no one else is up yet, we could share the shower, you know, to save hot water for the others.”

“That would be really nice of us” Jude replies with a smirk. 

“Totally generous. Very considerate of others.” Connor teases.

Pulling himself up Connor reaches down to grab Jude’s hand as he lifts him up and they head to the bathroom door. 

“I really hope no one is in there” Jude laughs watching Connor reaching for the door. Connor looks back and realizes that neither of them are wearing anything. Deciding it’s probably wiser to check first, Connor knocks slightly on the bathroom door and when there is no response, he opens the door slowly and sees it’s empty. Stepping in, he reaches over and closes the hallway door and locks it as Jude locks the door to their bedroom. Connor turns on the water as they step into the shower and rinse off the sweat and dirt of the night.

“Hey, people are waiting” Connor and Jude hear Callie’s voice along with banging on the bathroom door. Stepping out of the shower they smile at each other. Well so much for saving water! Wrapping up in towels, Jude opens the door to his bedroom to find Mariana standing there, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face.

Connor had opened the door to the hall and smiled at Callie. “Sorry Callie. Went for an early morning run and wanted to get washed up before everyone else started moving.”

He turned and headed back to the bedroom as Callie came in and saw Mariana standing there with Jude and saw Mariana’s smile got even bigger when she saw Connor step in to view. “Have a nice shower boys?” she smirked.

“What” Callie said coming around and seeing Jude wearing a towel like Connor. “Oh God guys!” she yells “Seriously?”

Jude turns back to the bathroom and walks up to the door and, smiling at his sister, shuts it in her face. Turning back to Mariana he smiles even more. He looks over at his boyfriend and grabs the towel at his waist “Connor, towels off! In five…four…”

Mariana screamed and ran. Teasing was one thing, but she did not want to see that and while she was fairly certain that Jude was joking, she wasn’t 100% sure and she had a strong hunch that Connor would just on principle. And while he may not technically be her brother, he had been around long enough with Jude that he might as well have been. Seeing either of them like that, heck just seeing them in the towels was a bit disturbing, but the threat Jude made…eek! The door slams shut behind her on ‘two’ and she started to laugh when she saw Callie smile from inside the bathroom as she shuts the other bathroom door. “HEY!” 

Stomping back to her room Mariana flopped down on the bed annoyed. Most people did not get the best of her these days either on campus or at work, but somehow her family always can. They just seem to know how to get you despite how much older, smarter, or bigger you get. 

_Later still_

Everyone finally was at breakfast and Jude and Connor kept smiling and laughing and Mariana was really upset at being outmaneuvered by them. Of course, credit where credit is due, they had got her and she missed being able to see her little brother every day. Only three years together before she went to college wasn’t enough time, but things never slowed down it seemed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur until Brandon came in with his girlfriend Claire. She was nice enough, but so quiet Mariana thought. She knew her family could be a lot to handle, but she did not see this girl lasting with Brandon. He liked his girls with spirit and fire and Claire was sweet and gentle. No, this was not going anywhere (Brandon broke up with her two months later).

Christmas passed as most did, a fun time by all. Gram and Gramps (Lena’s parents) came for Christmas day along with Stef’s mom Sharon and Mariana’s Tomas was due after lunch. The house was packed to the gills, but it was a good crowding. Everyone was laughing and smiling and having fun. 

“Jude” Callie said quietly as they were starting to clean up from the morning “did Connor get you anything? I didn’t see you open anything from him.”

Jude smiled and looked over at Connor helping Jesus with moving some of the boxes that were opened. “No, we decided that we were going to do our presents later” he told his sister. “We thought that this time was for the family exchanges. Connor and I will give each other our presents later.”

Callie smiled and was a little sad as she realized that Jude was the first of the kids who was starting his own Christmas traditions with someone else. Connor had basically become part of the family a while back, but she felt a twinge when she realized that the two of them were starting to build a life that didn’t necessarily include the rest of the family. They would always be connected, but soon there would be five families with their own Christmas plans and traditions and she felt her eyes start to tear up.

“Callie, what’s wrong” Jude asked concerned. 

“I’m fine, its’ okay” she replied. “Just got a touch of holiday blues as I realized how much things have changed for us. Just ignore me” she laughed at herself and gave Jude a hug.

_Christmas Dinner_

Dinner that night was incredible. Lena had outdone herself and along with Grams they had prepared a feast like no other. The table was packed and extended with the whole family and guests numbering 14 in all when Mike joined them for dinner. Everyone was chatting and smiling and laughing throughout the meal until everyone was done. 

Stef and Sharon got up to start clearing the table and Lena started to get up to help when Stef stopped her. “Nope. Sit down love. You and your mom did the cooking, so we will clear the table and bring in coffee and dessert” Stef laughed pointing at her mom. Callie also helped out while the conversations continued. Truth be told, this was the best place to talk with the group being so large.

“So Mariana” Grams asked her “how long have you and Tomas been dating?”

“Well we met in our intro computer class freshman year” Mariana explained “but we didn’t start to date until last spring.”

“And what about you and Claire Brandon” she asked “must be nice to date someone who shares your love of music.”

“We actually started dating at the end of last month” Brandon said as he held Claire’s hand. “We were working on a piece together and we decided to go for coffee and it just happened.”

“Ah, young love” Gram said smiling and turned as Stef and Sharon returned with the pies (oh yes, there were several types of pies for this dinner!)

“I’m curious” Tomas asked looking over at Jude and Connor “Mariana said you two were dating...” they nodded “when did you meet and/or start dating. She never said.”

Claire also looked up interested. She hadn’t said too much, but she had played a piece with Brandon on a small lap harp she had brought with her before dinner and she was amazing. She made such beautiful music with it that it could make you cry. “I would like to know too. Brandon didn’t tell me too much about anyone before we came, so I didn’t even know you two were dating until Callie told me” Claire said quietly.

Connor smiled as he looked over at Jude and squeezed the hand he was holding. “Well, we met in the seventh grade when Jude and Callie came to live with the Fosters and they started going to school with us and Jude and I were in some classes together and we became friends. We then became boyfriends and have been together ever since.” Connor avoided all the drama, confusion, difficulties, and tribulations that they had faced over the years as that would take all night to recount.

“So when did you two start actually dating….high school?” Tomas asked again.

“No, seventh grade” Jude corrected him smiling. “We started dating right at the end of seventh grade.”

“You came out in seventh grade?” Tomas was stunned. “I can’t imagine that. I didn’t even have a girlfriend in seventh grade and you were out and dating a boy. Wow”

“So, you have been together for seven years?” Claire asked Jude. “Since you were 13?”

Tomas was even more surprised (he hadn’t actually done the math yet) and looked around but didn’t see anyone else reacting. Okay, he thought, if they have been together seven years I guess everyone is used to it.

“Are you okay” Mariana asked Tomas concerned and a bit nervous. She couldn’t tell why he was reacting to Jude and Connor this way and was afraid that it was something bad.

“I’m fine” Tomas said looking at her. “It’s just hard to imagine someone close to our age having been in a relationship so long. I mean my older sister is married but she hasn’t been with Brian for more than five years total. It’s just hard to imagine being 13 and meeting someone and staying together through everything.

Mariana laughed “Well Jude and Connor are not the rule, but the exception.” Brandon, Jesus, and Callie all joined in on her laughter while Jude and Connor looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Jude asked suspiciously.

“C’mon dude” Jesus teased “he know that you two are not normal.”

“Hey” Lena interrupted “wrong word!”

“Sorry momma” Jesus said smiling “What I meant to say was…" Jesus paused for a second and then looked back up "no, actually normal really was what I meant”

Brandon snickered but decided to rescue his brother “Momma, what Jesus means is that all of us dated and broke up with people a bunch of times. We found people we thought we loved like Tayla, Haley, Wyatt, Mat, etc. but they were just kid stuff as we grew up.” He looked over at his youngest brother “Jude and Connor finding each other so young, that is just not normal. It’s not bad or wrong or anything, actually it’s pretty amazing. But, I mean c’mon. Their relationship has lasted longer than the rest of ours…combined!”

Jude looked over at Callie and Mariana and saw that were both nodding in agreement with Brandon. “What? Do you like have meetings to talk about this stuff?” Jude says frustrated.

“Not formally” Mariana replied with a serious face before smiling. “Seriously Jude, you don’t think that your brothers and sisters don’t feel a tiny bit jealous of you whenever one of our relationships ends? I mean we all want what the two of you have and sometimes it doesn’t seem fair that you got to find your partner so young.” She looks over at the quietly blushing Connor “and don’t think you are getting out of this either Con. You both come up more than once as a topic.”

Connor looks over at Jude and shares a small smile. “It’s okay, I already knew.”

“WHAT?!” Jude says looking at his boyfriend. “How did you know?”

“Jude, everyone we know looks at us like that” Connor laughs. “Straight or gay, our friends all consider us the dating experts because we have been together so long. It just makes sense that your family would feel the same." Connor paused "Also I heard Jesus and Brandon talking one night when I got up to use the bathroom, right after Jesus broke up with Angela back in high school.”

“Oh man, Angela” Jesus shivered. “She was a crazy one!”

“Well you definitely have a type: the crazy ones, Jesus” Mariana teased him. “I do not” Jesus yelled back and looked around for support when he saw that almost everyone at the table was avoiding eye contact. “Seriously?! You all think that?”

“Remember Haley?” Lena asked. “Or Katrina” Callie added. “Let’s not forget Marisol” Jude contributed. “or Jennifer” Stef added.

“OKAY!” Jesus stopped them before they could keep going. He glared at his family all smiling at him. “Maybe I have dated one or two…unique...girls…”

The table erupted in laughter. “But I didn’t know they were crazy!” he yelled over the laughter.

“Jesus” Mariana said smiling at her twin “everyone else did. The fact is that you have a weakness for a pretty face and, though I love you more than anything, your brain shuts down when a pretty girl starts flirting with you.”

Jesus slumped down realizing that they were pretty spot on about his history. He had dated some girls who were not good for him. He still shudders when he remembers getting that tattoo for Haley. The family hadn’t met his new girlfriend yet, but he realized that he better prepare her for his family. She knew his history, he had been really honest with her, but actually experiencing everyone was different.

He was really serious about Elena, and she was so totally different from any girl he had ever dated before. Sure she was beautiful, but she was also smart, smarter than him, something he was okay with especially since she was pre-med, but the truth was she was just so amazing. He smiled thinking how they were going to react when he finally got to bring her home to the family. 

The rest of the visit was a great time, crowded and uncomfortable with people crammed in every nook and cranny and Jude and Connor did have to run to their apartment twice to grab something they ‘forgot’ to bring with them, though nobody else actually believed them on that score but they let them think they bought it. 

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Connor got out of the car and grabbed Jude’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. Jude looked over at his boyfriend and smirked. “Really? We got dressed up for this?” He laughed at his boyfriend as they walked in to the In-and-Out burger and saw their friends. “Well, we might be doing something else later” Connor smirked as they got in line to order. “Dork” Jude whispered lovingly as he leaned in to Connor.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was fun Jude had to admit. Dressing up for In-N-Out, was silly, but going out to afterwards was incredible. The place was called Endings and it only served alcohol and desserts but they were amazing and the place was packed. They had gotten a table and split the most amazing sample platter Jude had ever seen. Jude loved chocolate and there must have been at least six different chocolate items on there in addition to another dozen items that they all split and it cost more than their dinner – which honestly wasn’t saying much. But it was very expensive when Jude saw the menu and while Jude didn’t see the final bill what he did see stunned him – Connor had really gone all out, but it was really fun.

Jude and Connor walked back into the apartment after a great night out, the last night before Connor had to leave to get to the hospital to be with his grandmother. Jude was glad that Connor had agreed to go, though he didn’t really doubt that he would, Connor loved his Grandmother and Jude did as well. He remembered meeting Mrs. Stevens and at the time he was terrified based on his interactions with Adam figuring that he must have learned it from his parents, but he was completely unprepared for the reality of Mrs. Amanda Stevens, the Grand Dame of the Stevens family and a lady like no other.

**FLASHBACK TO HIGH SCHOOL SOPHOMORE YEAR**

Jude sat next to Connor at lunch with Taylor and Daria laughing about something not very important. They had been friends for several years now after a short time apart after Taylor outed them at school. It took Jude a while to forgive her not because he believed that she meant to hurt them, but she did. It wasn’t easy that summer and a lot of his feelings got all jumbled up with the outing so Taylor was tied to it as well. 

It had actually been strange how they had come back together. Jude and Connor had been together nearly six months, halfway through the 8th grade when Jude had spotted Daria’s new boyfriend Ethan kissing another girl. He hated to get involved, but he was honest enough with himself to know that she didn’t deserve that. 

**FLASHBACK TO 8TH GRADE _(A/N: flashback within a flashback – how meta!)_**

“Daria” Jude came up to her in the hallway the next day “I need to speak with you.”

Daria turned surprised. She and Jude hadn’t really talked since that day on the beach when Taylor outed them. She had initially been relieved to discover that it wasn’t her fault that Connor broke up with her, that she didn’t do something wrong. But she then started putting all the pieces together and realized that she had been competing with Jude for Connor and started to feel that he had ‘stolen’ Connor or that they had been cheating on her.

It took a while for her to let that go. After stewing about the unfairness of it and how Jude was wrong to pretend to be friends while making a move to steal Connor, she had started to realize that it wasn’t Jude…it was Connor. He had used her to make people think he was straight, maybe even himself, but it was doomed to failure. Why? Because he was enthralled by Jude and no matter how he tried, he kept coming back to him. She never had a chance with Connor because he wasn’t in to girls. She had even believed, for a while, that he was bisexual and that it was a fair fight, until she saw them out on a date.

They never saw her, but she saw them. They weren’t holding hands or doing anything that a random person would notice, but she saw all the small things. How they constantly looked at each other, how they leaned toward one another, how Jude would smile shyly and Connor hugely at each other. They were totally into each other. Thinking back, she had only seen that look of love on Connor’s face, that unreserved, unguarded, truly happy smile that lit up his whole face, was when he looked at Jude. Never at her. It was then that she truly understood how much he meant to Connor and she was finally able to let go of her anger.

She started 8th grade happy for them, but keeping her distance. Taylor was still wrecked by what she had done to them and while they never said or did anything bad towards either of them, the bond they had was gone. Daria had moved on and dated other guys and now was dating Ethan, a guy in 9th grade who was on the swim team…okay, she had a type…she liked jocks!

“Uh hey Jude” Daria said uncertainly. “What’s up?”

Jude looked at her sadly and seemed to avoid her eyes but he squared his shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Daria, I don’t like gossip and rumors, you know that right?” She nodded. “So you know that I don’t say bad things about people, it’s not right nor does it accomplish anything.” She nodded again feeling nervous. “But I think if you knew something that affected me, I would hope you would tell me, so I need to know if you feel the same way.”

Jude paused and looked at her. Daria didn’t know what to say or where this was going. “Jude I don’t understand, I am sorry.”  
“I know something, something that I think you should know, but it isn’t nice, it isn’t good, and it will hurt you” Jude explained. “I need to know if you want me to tell you or not.” He stopped.

Daria was really nervous. All the time that she had dated Connor, Jude never seemed to be vindictive or mean towards her, quite the opposite. She actually felt he was a good guy, but he honestly seemed confused about what he should do.

“Jude” Daria said firmly “one thing I learned from dating Connor and everything that happened afterwards was that lies and secrets are not healthy. Hiding feelings for someone can hurt a lot of people and sometimes more than you realize. It really hurt when Connor left me for you, but what hurt more was not understanding his truth. Finding out your boyfriend is gay is not fun or easy or confidence boosting, but being lied to by someone you really care about is worse. I would rather suffer the pain of the truth than the false comfort of a lie. I have you to thank for that. So if you know a truth, a painful one that I need to know, then I want you to tell me.”

Jude smiled at Daria. She really had changed and was a really good person. He had struggled with his picture of her because she had been a major obstacle to his happiness without ever knowing it or being willing to do so, he knew that. But his respect for her grew. “It’s about Ethan.”

Daria took a deep breath, this was not good. She really liked Ethan. He was older and cool and really hot. Why did it have to be Ethan? “Tell me.”

“I was walking by the music room yesterday and I saw him in there with Nicole, the cheerleader” Jude started.

Daria breathed a sigh of relief. “They are working on a music project together Jude. I thought it was something bad!”

“They were making out and he had his shirt off” Jude clarified.

Daria was stunned. He told her they weren’t even friends!! Daria started muttering under her breath and pacing back and forth. Not again! She thought. I am not getting treated this way!

“Daria” Jude broke her train of thoughts “you need to talk to him. I don’t know if he will admit it or not, but you should find out for yourself, don’t just take my word…”

“Stop it!” Daria cut him off “don’t even try that. You and I both know that there is only one explanation and what it is. Jude we haven’t spoken since the beach party, not really, but I know you enough to know you wouldn’t say something just to hurt me or mess with me. Coming to me to tell me this…that took courage and integrity.”

Jude was surprised. I mean sure he didn’t have a reason to lie to her, but he really thought Daria wouldn’t believe him. He thought that she would discount him all together to be honest. “It could be worse” he said with a slight smile.

“Really?” Daria growled. “How could it be worse than my boyfriend cheating on me?”

“Could have been with another guy…again.”

Daria froze and looked at Jude in shock. Did he actually just joke about that?! He cracked a small smile while looking at her and the absurdity of the situation crashed over her. She started giggling and then laughing before she reached out and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff with surprise for a second before he relaxed and hugged her back.

Wiping tears from her eyes she smiled at Jude. “Thanks. I think I actually needed that.”

Daria dumped Ethan that day at lunch in full view of everyone telling him that she could do better than a cheating jerk. Turns out that Nicole didn’t know about Daria either so when word got out about the scene at lunch, she dumped him after school as well. Bad day for Ethan!

After that Jude and Daria started talking more regularly and they actually became friends. In time Connor joined them as did Taylor, but that is for another time.

**FLASHBACK TO SOPHOMORE YEAR _(A/N: back to the original flashback)_**

As they finished lunch, Jude and Connor walked off towards their English class. “Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?” Connor asked Jude. 

“Of course” Jude replied. “Unless something has changed?”

“No” Connor reassured him “I just wanted to make sure. Dinner with just my dad is no fun, I mean it’s okay and all, but I always have more fun with you there” Connor said smiling at his boyfriend “especially when we have dessert.” 

“What’s for dessert” Jude asked confused.

Connor’s smile got bigger and he wiggled his eyebrows in what Jude laughingly refers to as his “attempted sexy look”.

“Dork” Jude laughed shoving his boy as they walked. “Sometimes I don’t know why I am dating you” he teases.

“Sparkling personality? Amazingly good looks? Sense of Humor? Smarts? Six pack abs?” Connor offering Jude a list of things to pick from.

Jude snorted “Nope. None of those.” He pretended to try and think of a reason.

Connor grabbed his waist, threatening a tickle, “better come up something quick” he growled huskily.

Jude smirked “Can’t think of anything…sorry!” and slipped out of Connor’s grasp but it was a short lived escape as he knew it would be as Connor lunged and caught him again. “Last chance” Connor whispered.

Jude pursed his lips and looked up “hmmm” he looked back to Connor and leaned forward to whisper in his ears “baseball pants” and he pecked his cheek and broke free. Taking advantage of Connor’s stunned reaction Jude jumped in the classroom which effectively put Jude out of reach…at least until after class.

Walking home after school they headed for Jude’s house first. Connor knew he would have to head home fairly quickly to help with dinner and he was going to see if Jude could stay over tonight so he needed to make sure his chores were done for the weekend before asking. 

“See you in a bit babe” Connor said standing on Jude’s porch holding hands and smiling. “Yep” Jude smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Before it could deepen, Connor pulls back, “I got to go get stuff done if I am going to ask my dad if you can stay over” he says sadly. “See you soon, okay?”

“Sure you don’t want any help?” Jude offers.

Connor smirks “You know it takes twice as long with you there…too distracting” he smiles. “See you in a bit.”

Connor gets in one last kiss before heading off back to his house. He is looking forward to tonight’s dinner and Jude staying over. They wanted to do another movie marathon, this time a Marvel Movie night, so it should be great.

Walking up to his house he notices his dad’s car in the driveway. ‘Why is his dad home this early’ he wonders. ‘I know it’s Friday, but that usually is a long day for him.’

Connor enters the house and yells out “Hey Dad, I’m home.” Connor starts up the stairs to his room when he hears his dad’s voice. “Connor, can you come down here please.” Connor freezes. His dad doesn’t use that tone normally. It’s his “we have company and please god don’t embarrass me” tone that he uses when he is really, really embarrassed and nervous in front of the person. Connor starts down back down the stairs nervously wondering who it was this time.

Rounding the corner he sees his dad sitting nervously in his chair, his back rigid and leaning forward. ‘This is bad’ Connor thinks. He sees a grey haired woman with her back to Connor sitting on the sofa. She rises as he comes around and then turns and Connor feels like he has been punched.

“Connor” the regal looking lady dressed immaculately says with a slight smile “how are you?”

“Hi Grandmother” Connor says weakly. 

Amanda Stevens was the picture of aristocratic respectability. Hair and make-up were perfect to her age and class, her clothes were custom tailored and her jewelry, while appearing modest was in fact highly expensive. Her posture was steel straight and she could have dined with kings and presidents and made them feel nervous and in fact she had. The Stevens family was not one of the old money families in America, but they were the next best thing – new money and ambition. Connor’s grandparents definitely had money and status in Kansas with his Grandfather Thomas owning multiple businesses. He was a self-made man whose father was a laborer, but he would be something more. He was a business man and would create a company, sell it off or run it for a while and then off to the next one. He had died when Connor was really young, he barely remembered him to be honest.

But it was his grandmother, the lovely Amanda Martinson that changed Thomas Steven's life forever. She was from a prominent family in Oklahoma, a family that had a bit of oil money, nothing insane or anything, but more than enough to be comfortable. In addition to family money, the Martinsons were connected politically and socially in many circles and Thomas Stevens had found a way into that world by marrying the polished Amanda. With her as a wife, he gained access to many opportunities that he turned into successes. 

But their son Adam, he despised it. He never felt comfortable in their world of elegant prestige, instead preferring a more down to earth and rough and tumble life. Adam had left there the first chance he got when he went to play baseball in college. Adam had told Connor that his father was proud that he was ‘making his own way’ in the world, but in truth he had pressured him many times to join the ‘family’ enterprises though Adam always refused. Amanda had always seemed unhappy with his decisions and choices, not the least of them was Adam’s now ex-wife.

Amanda had not approved and time did not improve things. She tolerated Connor’s mother politely because that was respectable, but she never felt any warmth towards the woman. She appreciated her for giving them a grandchild, even if only one, but that was the limit of her grace towards the now ex-Mrs. Stevens. While she was never rude – that would be uncivilized, she was indifferent.

The last time Connor had visited his Grandmother he remembered how stifling her home was. Everything was in a specific place and neat and orderly. The place felt like living in a museum or a model home – no warmth or personality. He had always felt that his Grandmother was evaluating him and while he never felt unloved or judged, he didn’t feel a real connection to her. Comparing her with Jude’s grandmother Sharon…Connor nearly choked on the thought of them meeting. That would be the proverbial fire and water.

Connor moved forward and hugged his Grandmother gently. She smiled at him and said “You have definitely grown Connor. I am not surprised, your father, uncles, and Grandfather were all tall and you appear on the way to match them. But if I had seen you more regularly, it wouldn’t be such a surprise.” She was smiling as she said it but Adam flinched at the judgment in her voice.

“Since you haven’t been to see me in the last few years I thought it was a good time to visit, even if it meant having to come to California” Amanda sniffed. Sitting back down she indicated the space next to her and Connor sat down “So tell me what you have been doing…what is going on in your life Connor? Your father hasn’t told me anything of substance.” 

Adam twitched again and looked at Connor with fear in his eyes. Connor looked at his father and saw the pleading in his face and knew what he was asking of Connor. He didn’t like it, but he admitted that his Grandmother intimidated him as well so he knew that he would not push it.

“Just normal stuff ma’am” Connor started. “I have been playing baseball for our high school team and soccer with a community league. Classes are going well too. Everything is really great.”

The conversation continued with nothing of substance coming up as she questioned him about classes and sports and his interests, then it happened. “And are you dating any young ladies?” she asked. 

Connor froze and looked over at his dad to see his reaction. Adam went white, his eyes pleading with Connor again.

“Um, no Grandmother, I’m not dating any young ladies” he says carefully. He won’t lie, but he takes pity on his dad by not clarifying thing.

“Hmm” Amanda replies non-committedly before moving on to asking about Adam’s work. Connor sighed. He would have loved to talk about Jude, honestly he could talk about Jude for hours if given a chance but his dad was always nervous around Connor’s Grandmother. He knew how uncomfortable he was with her but never really understood why. Sure she was cool and collected, but she wasn’t mean or anything…at least not that Connor saw. She was just…stuffy.

Time seemed to crawl as his dad and Grandmother talked before he heard something that triggered a reaction. “What?” he said confused. Both his dad and Grandmother looked at him, his dad uncertain and his Grandmother slightly annoyed.

“We were discussing dinner” Adam said trying to explain. Why was Connor behaving like this while his mother was here? He knew how important it was to avoid any problems. “I was suggesting that perhaps we should go out, knowing that cooking is not something your father enjoys” Amanda said with a small smile not mentioning that his father was completely useless in the kitchen.

Connor opened his mouth when the doorbell rang. Connor’s eyes bulged. Adam looked nervous “I wonder who that could be?” he said starting to stand up. 

“Probably Jude” Connor said standing as well when his dad froze looking terrified. “Remember? He was going to come over for dinner and video games?” Connor headed for the door as Adam desperately tried to think of what to do next.

Connor opened the door to see Jude standing there with his bag over his shoulder smiling. “Hey Con” he said smiling and walked in before noticing Connor’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly.

“Jude” Adam says from the other room “I forgot you were coming over.” Jude looks at Connor confused, why would Adam forget. Connor was trying to warn him about something he could tell, but not what. “My Grandmother came for a visit” Connor say with a positive voice completely at odds with the look of discomfort on his face.

“Oh” Jude replied. Connor never really talked about his Grandmother, he only knew she lived in Kansas and that they weren’t very close, something about his dad not getting along too well with her.

“And who is this?” Amanda said walking into the hallway. Jude immediately tensed up looking at Mrs. Stevens. She reminded him of a number of autocratic authority figures. She was put together perfectly and Jude suddenly felt underdressed despite he was just hanging out with Connor. She looked in her 70s but held herself rigidly.

“Grandmother” Connor started “This is Jude…my best friend.” Jude looked at Connor out of the side of his eyes and could feel the tension washing off of his boyfriend. Looking at Adam he saw how nervous and anxious he was as well. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Stevens” Jude said politely.

Jude looked directly in the eyes of Connor’s Grandmother and was somehow reminded of Grams, Lena’s mother, but without the warmth. She was tough as well, but she respected strength as long as it was polite. He straightened up and fixed his posture and smiled.

“Hmm” Amanda noticed his changed demeanor and that he didn’t wilt away, she actually liked it, especially as he was polite. “My son suggested we go out to dinner (actually she had, but that was not important) since you were already planning to join Connor and Adam, perhaps you would like to join us? Since you are Connor’s best friend, I mean.”

Connor smiled but Adam swallowed nervously. He did not want Jude around his mother. She was too sharp and he seriously doubted the boys would behave enough to not give themselves away.

“Thank you Mrs. Stevens. I wouldn’t want to intrude on a family dinner though, I know you haven’t seen them in a while.” Jude offered politely. Before Adam could breathe a sigh of relief Amanda replied “Nonsense, I insist you join us.”

“In that case” Jude smiled and nodded his head “I accept. Thank you again.” He looked over at Connor who was both nervous but happy that Jude was joining them.

Dinner was at a nice restaurant, but not too fancy. Conversation was very…polite and focused mostly on Adam’s work and things back in Kansas. Mrs. Adams shared some news about Connor’s cousins and Adam’s brother and sister. Jude didn’t realize that he even had siblings.

“So Jude” Amanda said turning to the dark haired boy “tell me a little about yourself. How did you and Connor become friends?”

Jude looked up and over at Connor who was smiling in reassurance. Be yourself he seemed to say. “Well I am a sophomore at Anchor Beach High School, I have two brothers – Jesus and Brandon, and two sisters – Mariana and Callie. I enjoy reading, writing, video games, and skateboarding, though I am still learning how to skateboard. Connor and I met in 7th grade when I transferred to Anchor Beach and we had class together. We just clicked and became really good friends and have been close ever since” he replied.

“And your parents? What do they do?” Amanda asked politely.

Adam tried to catch Jude’s eyes but he refused to look at either Adam or Connor but instead looked directly at Mrs. Adams. “Well my mama Lena Adams-Foster is the Vice-Principle at Anchor Beach and my other mom Stef Adams-Foster is a police officer” Jude replied with a smile.

Amanda’s smile didn’t falter in the slightest but her eyes betrayed her surprise at Jude’s comments. She shifted to look at Adam who was suddenly interested in his salad to an unnatural degree. “So you have two mothers?” Amanda asked obviously looking for clarification. She saw Connor looking at Jude smiling with support.

“Yes, they are married” Jude explained. Taking another bite of his salad the smile on his face never faltering. “They got married soon after my sister Callie and I came to live with them, before we got adopted.”

Amanda Steven’s eyebrow raised up at that. She looked back at her son who was still avoiding looking at he before she looked back at the dark haired boy looking at her without a trace of the nerves that her son and grandson were showing. “I think I am missing some part of this story. You and your sister Callie came to live with them?” she asked further.

“Yes. My biological parents were in a car crash where my mom died. My dad was drinking so he went to jail and since we didn’t have other family, my sister and I went into the foster system for six years. After moving around we finally came to the Adams-Fosters. Stef had Brandon from her first marriage, to a man of course, but they divorced and Stef and Lena came together to help raise Brandon. After a few years they adopted the twins, Jesus and Mariana, and then they adopted us. One big happy family now. Of course I am the youngest with Brandon now at Julliard and Callie at UCLA. Jesus and Mariana are seniors at Anchor Beach.”

Jude calmly ate another bite of salad continuing to smile as Mrs. Stevens. Adam was pretty much wrecked at this point but when Jude looked over at Connor he saw pride in his eyes. He was so proud of Jude not being intimidated by his formidable Grandmother.

“How…progressive” she replied carefully.

“That’s us…one big happy, progressive family” Jude said proudly. 

Luckily the waiter showed up with dinner at that point and the conversation changed topics for the rest of dinner. Amanda made sure to include all three men in her discussions but there was a definite difference on their parts. Adam’s replies were terse and short, Connor’s were simple and short, but lacking his normal emotion, but Jude however always replied looking straight at Amanda and answering fully. 

As they drove home Amanda was graciously thanking her son for dinner. “And thank you Mrs. Stevens for inviting me along” Jude said from the back seat. Sitting back there with Connor, neither Adam nor Amanda could see the boys holding hands or the squeeze that Connor gave him. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“It was very nice to meet you as well Jude” Amanda replied loftily. “Can we drop you off at your house?”

Connor looked over at Jude with a sad look. Obviously their sleepover wasn’t going to happen after all and it was probably for the best. Jude looked at Connor and gave him an understanding smile. “That would be very nice of you ma’am” he replied.

Adam sighed in relief. He was truly afraid that Connor would insist on Jude staying over and he was not mentally or emotionally able to deal with this right now. Driving up to Jude’s house they stopped and Jude and Connor got out. “Be right back” Connor said not giving his dad a chance to object as he walked up the walk with Jude.

“I am so sorry” he whispered to Jude. “I didn’t know she was coming and dad was totally freaking out. It was like when I first told him.”  
“Obviously she doesn’t know…so you are back in the closet” he said looking at Connor.

Connor scrunched up his face “Not willingly” he replied. “My Grandmother is…well you met her. She is a law unto herself. She is pretty much the only person I have ever seen who can make my dad come unglued with a single word. She was always okay to me, just a little distant and proper. But I think my dad is just really worried about it. I think that’s why we haven’t been to visit since I came out. He is scared I am going to say something and…I don’t know.”

“How do you feel about it?” Jude asked softly as they went up the steps. 

“It sucks” Connor said simply. “But…I don’t know. Maybe he is right and she would not deal well with it. I mean she never says anything bad about someone, just that its ‘disappointing’. I mean she didn’t say anything about Stef & Lena when you told her about them. Which, by the way, I loved. Dad almost died and I couldn’t wait to see her react. God I love you!” Connor smiled as they stood at the door.

“I love you too” Jude replied and looked out at the car. “Suppose a kiss goodnight is out of the question?”

“Yeah, think so” Connor said sadly. “Call you tonight?”

“Yes” Jude smiled and went inside. Connor ran back down the walk and jumped in the car. “Jude said goodnight and thanks again dad, Grandmother.”

“He seems like a nice, polite young man” Amanda replied looking at the house, specifically the address. 

They didn’t talk much more on the short drive home before going into the house. “Well, I believe I will turn in for the night” Amanda said and went to the guest room. Connor and Adam sat down in the living room. 

“Please don’t” Adam said slumping into his chair. Connor sat on the couch opposite him not saying anything. “I know, I know, it’s not fair or right. You shouldn’t have to pretend and I am not ashamed of you and your relationship with Jude, you know that. But my mother is…” he stopped. How can he explain an over forty year tension that has existed between them to his son?

“Dad” Connor said after a moment “I get it. I know you and Grandmother have a difficult relationship, but it does feel that you are ashamed of me. I mean I would rather Grandmother and the rest of the family know the truth and reject me than to have to pretend to be something I am not” he said earnestly. “This is who I am and if they don’t like it, then screw em!”

Adam chuckled a bit at that. “I know son. And it’s not that I am ashamed of you, I just don’t know what she will do. I told my sister, your Aunt Charlotte, about you and Jude you know.”

Connor didn’t know. He remembered Aunt Charlotte and liked her. She was mom to his cousins Wayne and Miles who he liked but hadn’t seen in a few years. “I appreciate that. How did she react?”

“Surprised” Adam replied. “But I’m not sure if it was that you were gay or if it was that I was admitting you were gay that surprised her the most. I know this isn’t what you want, but it won’t be for long, I promise and I will make it up to you…both of you.”

Connor smiled at his dad appreciating that he recognized that Jude was also affected, something he wouldn’t have done not too long ago. He really was better, but he was really freaked out by Grandmother’s visit.

Laying on his bed Connor grabbed his phone and he had a text from Jude:

**Jude:** So how’s the visit going straight boy? ;) 

Connor snorted 

**Connor:** very funny. Dad actually apologized to both of us. Said he would make it up to us.

**Jude:** free pass? ;)

**Connor:** ROFL – maybe. But really am sorry.

**Jude:** It’s okay. I could tell you were both pretty nervous about everything. Is she really that bad?

**Connor:** I didn’t think so. Dad said he told Aunt Charlotte about me and you and she was surprised, but Grandmother is real old school. Dad once told me that Aunt Charlotte actually had to take lessons on being a lady. Crazy!

**Jude:** LOL! Any chance you can sneak out tomorrow?

**Connor:** I don’t know, but I will try.

**Jude:** ok. LU!

**Connor:** LU2


	13. Chapter 13

Connor woke up early on Saturday like he normally did at home. Whenever he slept over at Jude’s he tended to sleep longer, especially if he and Jude managed to fall asleep together cuddling. It was still against the rules, but Stef and Lena were getting more and more resigned to the fact that it was going to happen most times. They did try to hold the line to be fair, but after three straight weeks of “falling asleep” on the couch, they compromised. They could sleep in the same bed, but the door had to be wide open. 

Jesus had moved to Brandon’s room so they had it to themselves most times and it was more than fair Connor thought. It was harder at his house, but they still did it. His dad didn’t like them alone in the house when he wasn’t going to be there, so they typically spent most weekends at the Adams-Fosters.

Seeing that it was 7:30am, Connor decided that he would go for a run and work out in the home gym that his dad had put together in the garage before going over to Jude’s. Then he remembered his Grandmother was here. Dad was probably going to claim he had to go to work and leave Connor home alone to entertain his Grandmother. It’s not that he didn’t love her, he did as his Grandmother, but he didn’t really know her and with his dad freaking out, he wasn’t going to be able to be himself, so today was probably going to suck.

He changed for running and headed downstairs and heard someone in the kitchen. His dad was normally not up this early on Saturday, he would leave around 9:30, so that meant it was probably…  
“Good morning Grandmother” Connor said coming into the kitchen. She was dressed for the day. No robe and slippers for her, nope. She was immaculate as always, hair and makeup done, clothes sharp, and was drinking tea from probably the only piece of china in the house.

“Good morning Connor. Interesting clothing choice for the morning” She replied eyeing him. He was dressed in blue athletic shorts, running shoes and a shirt with the arms removed and open about halfway down each side and his earbuds hanging out of his shirt.

“I’m going to go for a run before working out this morning” he said smiling. “I try and run for a couple miles before doing weights. It’s a great workout.” 

“I see you take after your father. He was very into sports and physical fitness as well” Amanda replied sipping her tea.

Connor thought he hid his reaction to that statement well, but he didn’t. Amanda could see the tension come to his face and the reaction in his eyes. He did not like that comparison for some reason. When he was younger, Connor would follow Adam around like a puppy begging for attention and praise. He was always yelling “watch me” or “dad look” at his actions. When he started playing sports, Amanda felt that it was like watching Adam grow up all over again, but there were differences.

Connor, from the youngest age, smiled. He was a genuinely happy child and made friends with everyone. While Amanda was never overly affectionate with any of her children or grandchildren, she did love them and appreciated them for themselves. Connor was an anomaly in the family. Most of the family were, well, ruthless was a word used to describe both sides of the family she thought. Adam, despite his claims to the contrary, was very much like his father. Determined in business, seeking success and rewards, and painfully aware of how others perceived them.

Amanda herself was always reserved, unfailingly polite and correct, but detached. She had learned young the pain of allowing yourself to feel too much. She had never truly recovered from the loss of….she shut down that thought. Charlotte was a product of her upbringing, so Amanda truly had only herself to blame for that. She was social status conscious and never forgot how close her father was too ordinary and it killed her. She married very well and had two children and then proceeded to live separate lives from her husband. They had an amicable relationship, never disrespectful of the other, but with little love or affection. Amanda had at least loved Thomas, though she wondered sometimes if her children ever knew that.

“How long do you think your exercise will take?” Amanda asked Connor. “I can make breakfast for when you get back.”

“Oh, it’s okay, you don’t have to” Connor said to reassure her. “I normally just grab some cereal or a protein bar or something.”

Amanda raised a single eyebrow. “I am certain you do Connor, however eating healthy is just as important as exercise and since you don’t normally eat a good breakfast apparently, I will be happy to do so.”

Connor sighed. “Well, my run is usually about 45 minutes and then I work out in the gym in the garage for another 45 minutes before hitting the shower.”

“So, I will have breakfast ready at 9:30 sharp” Amanda told him. “A bit late, but I suppose that is permissible on the weekend.” 

Connor smiled and headed out the door. Putting in his earphones he pulled up his running playlist and took off. This is going to be a long day he thought.

Walking back in the house Connor detoured through the now empty kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before heading out to the garage. He was feeling good, tired, but good. He was doing arms and chest today so it wouldn’t be as bad as a leg day, those were killers and he typically didn’t run as long on those days. He tried to focus on his workout but he kept thinking back to his Grandmother’s comment about how much he was like his dad. It really bothered him. His dad was better, a lot better, but Connor still held a grudge for all the pain and sorrow that he and Jude went through while his dad was ‘trying’ to accept them. Only the fear of Connor moving to LA to live with his mom had finally woken Adam up to the reality and got him to make a real change.

And now, he was right back in the closet because of his dad’s fear of being judged. It wasn’t fair. Finishing up Connor headed inside and tossed his towel, shirt and socks in the laundry as he walked into the house wearing just his shorts as he normally did. He wasn’t thinking too clearly and was surprised when he saw his Grandmother cooking in the kitchen. Oh God it smelled good!

“Connor” he heard the disapproval in her voice “I take it your exercise went well?”

Connor was surprised by her tone, she normally didn’t talk to him like that and he noticed her expression as one of disappointment. “Perhaps you should get dressed?” she offered.

Suddenly Connor blushed furiously. Looking down he realized that he was covered in sweat and wearing short athletic shorts and nothing else around someone who dressed for breakfast. He was embarrassed and just then his dad walked in. “Connor, go put on some clothes kid” he laughed before seeing his mother’s face. Adam stuttered “um…now son.”

Connor ran upstairs not exactly sure why he was so embarrassed. He looked no different than when at the beach or pool, but somehow he felt very exposed. He went in his room, grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower after checking his phone, nope still nothing from Jude since last night.

Connor headed downstairs dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, hoping against hope that he would be able to find some time to spend with Jude today. Walking in to the kitchen he found his father and Grandmother sitting down eating and a buffet of food laid out. Connors’ mouth watered at all the smells and look of everything. Eating like this was usually just at Jude’s when Lena was in her cooking mood, never here, not even when his mom was still around.

“Connor” Adam began. “I have some work I need to take care of, I was hoping that you could visit with your Grandmother today since she hasn’t seen you in so long and has traveled all this way.”

Connor froze, the eggs he had just eaten turned to lead in his mouth. Damn him! He waited till his mouth was full to pull this. Connor looked at his dad but he was avoiding eye contact with a fake smile on his face.

“Oh that’s not necessary Adam” Amanda said with a smile sipping her tea. “I actually have some business of my own that I need to take care of today. I figured that you would be working, you are so like your father in that regard, and Connor I am sure would rather be hanging out with his friends or teammates or whoever. Did you have plans already Connor?” She looked over at him pleasantly.

Connor loved his Grandmother in that moment. YES! “Yes ma’am” he replied with a smile. “I was going over to Jude’s and we were going to go skateboarding and then play some video games.”

Adam started to speak but Amanda cut him off. “That sounds nice dear. Adam, off you go to work then. I will drop off Connor at his friend's house on my way and we can all meet back for dinner. Say 7pm?” Amanda stood up and walked out of the kitchen before stopping to look back at Connor. “Can you be ready in 20 minutes Connor?”

“Yes ma’am” he replied and jumped up to run to his room. Amanda smiled serenely at Adam and followed up the stairs.

‘What just happened’ Adam thought to himself?

 

Connor sat in the car next to his Grandmother as she drove her rental car. He was getting ready to tell her where to go but she turned where she was supposed to and Connor was surprised. She drove straight to Jude’s house without any hints from Connor. She pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. 

“Did you need anything Connor?” she asked him. 

“No ma’am” he replied and got out of the car and headed for the door.

“Have fun Connor” Amanda replied as she watched him walk up to the house and go inside without knocking. A small smile played on her lips as she watched her Grandson feeling certain she was correct.

_Inside the Foster’s House_

Connor walked in the house relieved to be able to relax and not worry about what he said or did. It was still pretty early so he headed for the kitchen and say Lena and Stef at the table.

“Morning” he said with a smile. 

“Hi Connor” Lena said smiling. Stef was sipping her coffee “Morning” she said. 

“Jude’s not up yet” Lena told him, "but you can go up and wake him if you want." 

“Thank you” he said and turned to go when Stef stopped him.

“What happened last night? I thought Jude was staying over?” Stef said confused.

“He didn’t tell you?” Connor asked them. They both shook their heads. He sighed. “My dad’s mother came for a visit. Unexpectedly. So we all went out to eat and we dropped Jude off.”

Noting the tone of his voice Lena was concerned. “Is something wrong? Why would that be a problem?” 

Connor decided they should know. He sat down at the island and took a deep breath. “My Grandmother and dad don’t really get along. I am not entirely sure why, but she is very stuffy, correct, very ‘everything proper’ in life. I think dad and her really don’t get along and we haven’t seen her in years. I guess that he wants to be a good son, but I don’t think he really likes her.”

Stef and Lena look at each other concerned. “I am sure that is not the case Connor.”

“Maybe not” he suddenly smiles “but she can really rattle him. All she has to do is say something and he collapses. She does this thing with her eyebrow and he just about passes out. It’s kinda funny.” 

“She makes him come unglued” Stef laughed. “Looks like you have more in common with Adam than we realized” Stef laughed looking at Lena. Lena didn’t laugh but gave her wife a look that said ‘payback is hell’.

“I think the worst part is that dad is really scared to tell her about me so as of yesterday Jude and I are just friends” he said sadly.

“He doesn’t want you to tell her?” Lena asked.

“No. He says she is really old fashioned and he doesn’t want to cause problems with the family. He apologized for it and promised to make it up to Jude and I, but it still stinks that I have to pretend to be straight.”

“Honey, I am sorry” Stef said putting her hand on Connor’s. He smiled at both of them knowing how much they cared for him. “It will be fine” he said more to convince himself than them.

Connor then stood up “I am going to go wake up Jude” he said and ran up the stairs. Walking in to Jude’s room he saw his boyfriend laying on his stomach with a slight snore coming from him. Connor smiled at the scene. He crawled over and lay down next to Jude and planted a kiss on his temple and felt him stir beneath him. His eyes flickered open and saw the blonde beauty lying next to him and smiled.

“Hey” Jude whispered.

“Hey you” Connor whispered back.

“Wasn’t sure I was going to see you today” he said snuggling up to Connor reaching out and pulling them closer. 

“Actually, Grandmother has business to do so I am free till 7pm and you are sleeping away my Jude time” Connor smiled and kissed him. Jude leaned into the kiss and they both felt a fire start deep down, but Connor pulled back. “And you need to shower, and PLEASE brush your teeth, so that we can go do something!” Connor laughed and jumped up and pulled the sheets back exposing Jude to the cold air.

Jude yelled and jumped up at Connor but he dodged Jude easily and laughed. Jude frowned and then got a very naughty look on his face and said with an exaggerated frown “you want me to shower all by myself?” 

Connor laughed knowing what he was trying to do “Since both of your moms are downstairs and Mariana is still in the house, yes you shower by yourself.” Connor tossed Jude a pair of his underwear at him “and hurry up too!”

Connor sat down on the couch to wait for Jude when Mariana walked in from the kitchen.

“Hey Connor. What are you and Jude doing today?” she asked sitting down in a chair.

“Going to the skate park” he replied with a smile.

“I heard your grandmother is in town. What’s she like?” Mariana asked.

Connor laughed and told Mariana about Grandmother Stevens and everything about how she rattled his dad. "but she’s my Grandmother, so it’s not bad. She just has her ‘opinions’ according to my dad.”

After grabbing something to eat, Jude and Connor headed out to the skate park determined to enjoy the day. They crossed the street never noticing the silver Lincoln that just an hour earlier had dropped Connor off at the Fosters start up and head back the way they had come. Driving back to house, it pulled in and parked in the drive way. The driver got out, picked up the box in the front seat, and walked to the door. Ringing the bell, she stepped back and brushed her jacket smooth.

Mariana opened the door to see a very elegantly dressed older woman standing there and not exactly knowing why she stood up straighter. She was like every teacher or authority figure she ever knew all rolled into one and she felt nervous. “Can I help you?” she asked the lady timidly.

“I hope so” Amanda Stevens replied. “I am looking for the Adams-Foster home. Am I correct that this is it?”

Mariana nodded as she heard movement behind her and turned to see Stef walk up. “Hey love, who’s this?”

“I’m not sure” Mariana replied stepping back. Stef looked at the woman and smiled “Can I help you?”

“I hope so. Are you Mrs. Adams-Foster, one of Jude’s mothers?” she asked politely.

“Yes” Stef replied wondering who this was.

“I was hoping that I could speak with you and your wife about your son” she replied as Lena walked up behind them. 

“Hello” Lena said politely “what’s going on?”

“This lady would like to talk with us about Jude” Stef explained. Mariana watched the three women thoroughly confused.

“About what?” Lena asked the woman at the door.

“Mostly about his friend Connor Stevens” she replied with a smile. “May I come in?”

“Of course, I’m sorry” Lena replied opening the door and gesturing her inside. “What is this about Connor?”

“I would like to discuss their friendship” she replied. “I brought a coffee cake for you” she said handing Lena the box. Stef’s eyes lifted as Lena opened the box…that looked really good.

“Please come in. Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?” Lena asked.

“Tea would be lovely dear” Amanda replied.

“I’m sorry” Stef said looking at Amanda “I don’t think I caught your name.”

Amanda smiled knowing now who was the police officer and who was the Vice-Principal. “Forgive my manners please. My name is Amanda Stevens. Connor is my grandson.”

Mariana gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Stef and Lena looked at each other remembering what Connor had said about Adam’s mother and wondered why she was here. But they were not going to be impolite. They walked into the kitchen and Lena set the box down on the table as Stef grabbed plates and forks from the cabinets. 

“Do you have a tea preference Mrs. Stevens?” Lena asked carefully. “I have a variety.” 

“Amanda, please. And do you have English Breakfast Tea?” she asked. Lena nodded and got out the tea. Setting out cream, sugar, and lemon and a set of tea cups on the table, she watched as Connor’s grandmother look around the kitchen before stopping on Mariana.

“And good morning again to you my dear. Am I correct in assuming that you are Jude’s sister? I am going to guess, but are you Mariana?” she asked with a small smile.

Mariana paled and looked over at her moms who were also looking rather surprised. “Um, yes ma’am. I am Mariana” she gulped “how did you know that?”

“Jude talked about all of you at dinner last night and I have a very good memory. I supposed you could be Callie, but that name didn’t really seem to fit you” Amanda said pleasantly. “I understand that you and your brother Jesus are seniors this year?”

Okay, this was totally freaking her out. ‘How did this woman know all of this?’ Mariana thought but only nodded. Connor had said his grandmother was distant and stuffy and this woman was very nice and actually seemed interested. I mean she remembered details about Jude talking about his family? Who does that? Most adults just nod politely but don’t pay attention.

“Well that is very nice” Amanda says sipping her tea. She looks back at Lena “And you are the Vice-Principal of their school I understand.”

Lena smiled, this is not what she expected but Stef was right about one this, this woman really reminded her of her own mother. She was observant, had a memory for details, and was polished beyond belief. She wondered what would happen if they met. “Yes, I am” Lena finally replied. “I have actually been at Anchor Beach for a number of years.”

“May I be excused?” Marian asked softly.

Stef and Lena nodded and she stood up “Nice to meet you again Mrs. Stevens?” Marian said to the guest in their kitchen and walked towards the stairs. Reaching her room she pulled out her phone and texted Jude

 **Mariana:** JUDE!!! ANSWER ME!

Several minutes went by with no response and Mariana was about to try something else when she got a response.

 **Jude:** What? 

**Mariana:** Connor’s grandmother is here!

 **Jude:** WHAT? What do you mean she is there?

 **Mariana:** She showed up at the door with a coffee cake and asked for moms. Said she wanted to talk about you and Connor’s friendship. 

**Jude:** Connor is skating, I will tell him. Where is she now?

 **Mariana:** Talking in the kitchen with moms. 

Several minutes go by.

 **Jude:** Connor is freaking out. We are on our way home. Stall!

Mariana pales. How am I supposed to stall?

_Back in the kitchen after Mariana leaves_

Amanda watched as Mariana left the kitchen before turning back to Lena and Stef with a polite smile. Stef was cutting the cake and had passed her a plate and fork with a piece of the pastry on it.

“Thank you” Amanda said politely. “You have a very beautiful daughter” she said “and very polite. Something you don’t see as much anymore.”

Lena and Stef chuckled at that. “I think it was more that we had company that she was polite” Stef said with a smile “that and she was a bit nervous to meet you.”

Amanda looked at her curiously and her eyebrow raised up dramatically shouting volumes. Lena chuckled again thinking of what Connor said. That was the look she was sure. The look that would send Adam to pieces and she totally got it. Amanda Stevens had conveyed so much with a single look and suddenly she wondered about Adam even more. He didn’t seem to like it when women were in authority. She remembered how uncomfortable he had been with her and Monte on more than one occasion. Like he resented them being in their role.

But at the same time, whenever they exerted that authority or position, he would crumble and back down. It was as if he was fighting with himself: he didn’t like women in charge, but when they were he was extra responsive, not dismissive. Suddenly it hit her like a truck – when she or Monte had acted like his mother, he backed down quickly. Only when they were, well soft, at least to him, did he treat them like they didn’t matter. When they showed backbone, strength, but not an emotional reaction, he granted them respect automatically. Oh…this was good she thought as a smile crossed her face. He was so doomed!

“I take it Connor talked about me” Amanda said softly.

“He might have mentioned you to her” Lena said still smiling. “He said you were very…formidable.”

Amanda smiled again with her eyebrow, less than before as if to accept the comment as a compliment while recognizing the humor of it. Damn, Stef thought, she would make an amazing cop with her facial expressions. “So, you said you wanted to talk about Jude and Connor?”

“Yes” Amanda replied pleasantly. “After speaking with them at dinner last night, I felt that it would be good to meet Jude’s parents seeing how he and Connor were…” she paused for a moment “friends.” She took a sip of tea “I hope that is okay?”

Lena and Stef looked at each other. Why had she paused they were thinking. Connor said he hadn’t said anything, but the way she was talking….

“Of course” Lena replied for them. “I know that we feel similarly about knowing the families of all of our kids’ friends.” She smiled at Stef and then back at Amanda who was watching them.

“Of course” Amanda agreed smiling. “May I ask how long you two have been living together?”

Stef wondered at the phrasing that she had used. Not how long they were together, but living together? Did she not know they were together? Did Jude or Connor not feel that they could be honest about them? Adam might be able to push Connor in the closet, but she was not about to do that in her own home!

“We have been together over eight years” Lena replied simply instead.

“Very nice” Amanda smiled. “My aunt Patricia had a roommate she lived with as well. Agnes and her shared a home as two spinster ladies and it was always nice at her home. But they never took in any kids.” She sipped her tea again with a pleasant smile on her face.

“We are not roommates” Stef said tonelessly. Amanda looked up. “We are married. Have been for almost four years.” Amanda’s eyebrow went up curiously. “We are lesbians.” Stef clarified. Lena closed her eyes fearing Stef was primed to go off.

“Eek” Mariana said as she walked into the kitchen to hear Stef’s last comment. She looked nervously at her moms and Mrs. Stevens.

Amanda sat her cup down and looked over at Stef, her face unreadable. She allowed the silence to go on for a bit watching as Stef started to fidget. How was this woman making me uncomfortable in my own home?!

“Yes dear I know” Amanda said politely. “Aunt Patricia and Agnes were too. They were ‘roommates’ for forty-five years.” She smiled at their shocked expressions. “They were called spinsters so that the men in the family wouldn’t be stupid about it.” She sipped her tea again.

Mariana was stunned. This was Adam’s mother?! Lena and Stef were looking just as shocked and were at a loss for words. Lena recovered first.

“And you are not concerned about that?” Lena asked her.

Amanda laughed. It was actually a warm laugh, full of joy. “Expecting me to be like my son?” she asked Lena. “No. I do not have any concerns regarding that. My son’s prejudices are not my own. He came upon his beliefs on his own, though to be honest I don’t recall ever discussing the topic with him, or any of my children for that matter. It wasn’t something really done in the family” she explained.

“So Adam’s Great Aunt was a lesbian, yet he still…” she paused suddenly realizing that she might reveal more than she intended.

“…is prejudiced toward homosexuals?” Amanda finished for her. Stef nodded.

Amanda sighed and looked over at Mariana who was listening intently, forgetting that she was supposed to get them to stop talking to each other. “Agnes died when Adam was only five. I am not sure he ever knew. Aunt Patricia died three years later, so she didn’t figure large in his life, though he did love her as a little boy.”

Lena was watching Amanda as she talked and she could see there was something else there. Some pain that she was still carrying around. “You sound like you were close to her” she said kindly.

“Oh yes” Amanda smiled. “Aunt Patricia was almost ten years older than my mother. She had helped raise her so she was a grandmother and aunt all rolled into one. She was very smart and strong. I admire her greatly, even though she was never able to truly be herself.” She looks at the two of them “You are both very blessed to be living in this day and age, you know?”

Lena and Stef smiled at each other. Stef reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand. “We know” they both say. They look bad and see the smile on her face, but her eyes show only pain. She sighs and then takes a deep breath and turns to look at Mariana.

“And you young lady” she says looking at Mariana.

“Me” Mariana squeaks. “What about me?”

Amanda looked at Mariana not saying anything as she started to squirm. She raised her eyebrow, unleashing that deadly weapon, but Mariana just shrunk down without saying anything. Amada smiled at her loyalty, “What did my grandson say when you told him I was here?”

Mariana’s eyes widened and she looked over at her moms and saw the surprise on their faces. She looked back at Mrs. Stevens and opened her mouth to deny it but knew she couldn’t do it. She might be able to keep her mouth shut, but lying to this woman, it wouldn’t work. “He told me to stall” she muttered.

“mhmm” Amanda hummed. “Perhaps we could move to the parlor?” she said looking at Lena.

Stef laughed “How about the living room, we don’t have a parlor.” 

They walked into the living room and Amanda sat on a chair as Lena and Stef sat on the couch. Mariana sat next to her moms. “you are not mad?” she asked carefully.

“Dear, you were not exactly subtle” Amanda chided. “If I was concerned, I would have spoken to your mothers to stop you. I am concerned about my grandson, not angry” she clarified.

“Why?” Lena said not willing to give anything away. But before she could respond the front door opened and they heard the boys coming in. 

“Moms, we’re home!” Jude called out nervously.

“In the living room” Stef called. She looked over as Jude walked in with Connor right behind him. They looked surprised to see her. 

“Grandmother” Connor said acting, badly, surprised “what are you doing here?”

Amanda raised her eyebrow at that performance. Seriously he was worse than Adam who was terrible. “I thought I should meet Jude’s mothers as he described them so nicely last night.” Connor seemed to relax “as I am sure Mariana explained when she told you I was here.”

Connor paled at that, starting to freak out, but Jude squared his shoulders like he was preparing for battle. She smiled a bit as she watched him move slightly so that he was just a bit between Connor and his grandmother without being obvious about it. But Amanda was watching for those gestures and saw it for what it was. She smiled.

“You can relax Jude, you don’t need to defend him from me” she said with a smile.

Jude stepped back and looked at his moms. He hadn’t realized that he had done that, but it was true, he had moved to protect Connor. How did she know that?

Connor looked panicked both at his Grandmother’s words and Jude’s reaction. 

“Why don’t you sit down boys?” Amanda said softly. “Let’s have an honest conversation…this time.”

Connor and Jude sat down on the couch still nervous. Jude looked over at his mothers and they were smiling reassuringly. Connor saw their support and smiled back to show his appreciation for everything they had done over the years. He took a deep breath and looked at his grandmother.

“Would you care to introduce me again?” Amanda said with a smile.

Connor looked over into Jude’s eyes and saw the unwavering support and love in those brown eyes. He would accept whatever Connor did. Connor smiled and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers before looking at his grandmother who was watching them with her polite face. “Grandmother…this is Jude…my boyfriend.” He gulped and looked at her for her reaction.

Amanda watched them for another moment, seeing how nervous he was. Jude was watching her to gauge her reaction, like he was preparing for a storm. She smiled at them. “Nice to meet you Jude” she said.

Connor looked back at Jude and then at his Grandmother…that’s it? He thought. “Um” he asked aloud “is that it?”

“What else would you like me to say Connor” she asked pleasantly. “You haven’t told me anything about the two of you. Makes conversation a bit difficult don’t you think?”

Connor was stunned. He expected some kind of reaction. Surprise, anger, laughter, but not just…nothing. Like she wasn’t affected at all. Like she didn’t care.

“You knew” Jude said with certainty. “You knew about us.”

Connor looked at him surprised and then at his grandmother. He saw the corners of her lips turn up, barely into a smile, but her eyes were shining. She had known!

“Wait, you knew?!” Connor said shocked. “But…but…how?”

Amanda smiled at her grandson. “I didn’t know. I suspected” she clarified.

“Since when?” Connor asked confused.

She smiled again and leaned back in the chair. “Since you were about 10” she told him.

Connor fell back on the couch in shock. His grandmother, the uptight society lady, had figured him out before even he did. How? He didn’t understand it. He looked over at Jude who looked as shocked as he was, but when he looked at Stef and Lena, they didn’t seem surprised at all.

“I am…I don’t…” Connor couldn’t find the right words. He looked over at his grandmother again who was just watching him with no judgment. “You aren’t mad?” he finally asks with a tremor in his voice.

Amanda looks pained for a moment before her face clears. She looks at Connor “Mad about what?” she asks him.

“That I am gay” Connor says with a bit more force. He feels Jude squeeze his hand in reassurance and he glances over to say thank you silently. He looks back at his grandmother who was watching the exchange.

“No Connor” she says clearly and without hesitation. “I am not mad that you are gay. However” she pauses “is that why I haven’t seen you these last few years?” she asks with an edge to her voice.

Connor looks at her hearing the change in her voice. He looks down but doesn’t answer immediately. “Does your father know?” Amanda asks gently.

Connor looks up surprised. “Yes, he has known since I came out at 13, when Jude and I started dating” Connor explained.

Amanda face showed her surprise. She leaned back in her chair and looked over at Stef and Lean who were silently watching the discussion. She looked over at Jude and then back to Connor who was watching her fearfully.

“So to make sure I understand correctly. You told your father you were gay at 13, started dating Jude which you have been doing for three years, and his reaction to this…?”

Connor looked at Jude and they smiled. “He had trouble in the beginning. He tried to keep us apart when I came out after I got shot…”

“EXCUSE ME?!” Amanda interrupted. “What did you say?”

“Dad didn’t tell you?” Connor stuttered. He backed up and told the whole story to his grandmother. Him and Jude trying to figure out their feelings, Connor denying his feelings and his fear of his dad, dating Daria and then sneaking out and getting shot. He told her about facing down his dad and how Jude came and stood up to him for them to be together and Adam’s slow but steady growth in accepting him and who he was till he was even supportive of him being with Jude.

Amanda was, so say the least, shocked. “I have to be honest with you Connor, I am pleasantly surprised. I figured your actions were because you hadn’t told him yet, that you were still in hiding. I didn’t think that he would be able to be supportive of you if he knew. That is why I never mentioned it when you were younger. But I am glad to hear that he is supporting you now. Though I am not happy about the beginning.”

“Stand in line” Jude muttered. Connor laughed knowing that while Jude was able to forgive people, he didn’t forget those who wronged him or those he loved. That protectiveness made him love him even more.

“How did you know he was gay at 10” Jude asked Amanda. “I mean, was it really that obvious. I didn’t know for sure till he kissed me and I know that he wasn’t sure even then.” Connor looked down at the memory of that time.

“I had an advantage in recognizing little signs” Amanda said barely above a whisper. That pain that Lena saw earlier was back in her eyes as they clouded with unshed tears.

“Amanda are you okay?” Lena asked gently.

Amanda looked over at Lena, grateful for her kindness. “Yes.” She looked back at Connor. “Did you father ever mention his uncle William, my youngest brother?” she asked.

Connor scrunched up his face. “I don’t think so” he tried to remember. “Was he the one who died really young, in some kind of accident?” he asked half remembering some story about an uncle who died before Adam was born.

“Yes he died young…but it wasn’t an accident” Amanda said sadly. “He killed himself.”

Mariana gasped. Connor looked at Jude confused while Stef reached over for Lena’s hand.

“Why” Connor asked moving towards his grandmother.

She sighed and looked at him. “It was a different time Connor. Things were not easy for those who were…different.” Lena closed her eyes. She knew what she was going to say. “My little brother was a gentle and caring soul born into the wrong family and time. Men were supposed to be strong and powerful. Commanding. He was not. He was caring and loving…and he was, like you, gay.”  
Connor’s eyes widened and he started to choke up. He looked over at Jude who had tears in his eyes as well before looking back. “Is that why…” he tried to get out.

“Yes” Amanda said simply. “The pain of his secret, the fear of what the family would do to him, the shame he felt about it. It was all too much. He had found this boy, like him, who he loved dearly but who was also afraid. Apparently some other boys figured out that he was gay and they attacked him. William wasn’t there, he was at a family event, but he still blamed himself. They beat that poor boy to death. They killed him.” Amanda stopped for a moment looking at the pain in the faces around her. Strangely Mariana was the most upset, the others already knew the danger and fear of being different.

“William couldn’t deal with it. The pain, the loss, and the fear of what happened” she explained. “He took his life just a week after Michael died.”

“Why didn’t he get help?” Mariana asked crying.

“Men didn’t do that at that time” Amanda said simply. “Asking for help was a sign of weakness and counseling or therapy…that was for insane people. We didn’t talk about depression or grief or PTSD. A ‘real man’ should just shake it off. Women didn't have it much better to be honest.”

Amanda took a deep breath and looked back at Jude. “So you see Jude” he looked up at her “I watched my brother grow up and saw in him many of the traits and behaviors that I saw when Connor was young. He shares that same gentleness that William had so I did wonder and was perhaps on the lookout. But to be honest, I did not suspect that he would accept it so young, if it was true.”

“Times are changing” Lena said into the silence. “They are getting better.” Stef nodded at her and smiled back. Jude leaned his head on Connor’s should who leaned back. Amanda watched them with a smile.

“Yes they are…and for the better” Amanda said firmly. “I think my brother would not be able to conceive of being able to do what you have done Connor. But I do know he would absolutely adore you” she smiled. “Now we just have one thing left to deal with” she said standing up.

Connor looked nervous. “What” he asked.

“Having my son to explain exactly why he has been lying to me for the last three years. I am not happy with him” she said with her eyebrow raised. “I think it is time for us to speak.” Amanda looked down at Connor and then over at Stef and Lena. 

“May I impose upon you again Stef, Lena?” Amanda asked politely.

“Certainly” Lena said. “What can we do for you?”

She looked back at Connor with a smile. “I think it best that Connor has dinner here tonight and perhaps can stay over? His father and I need to talk and I am certain that Adam will not be home until exactly 7pm and will try to avoid this conversation. I think I prefer Connor not to be a witness to it.”

“Are you sure” Jude asked. “I mean, I don’t mind being there to support Connor” he stutters and looks at Connor. “I mean if you want me there.”

Connor smiles at Jude.

“No, I don’t think so” Amanda says clearly surprising both boys, but she gave Jude a knowing look. “This is something between me and my son.” Standing up she starts for the door. “Thank you again for the tea and your hospitality. Connor, we will see you tomorrow and it was a pleasure talking to all of you.” Amanda walked out regally.

Jude looked slightly worried and looked at Connor. “What do you think that look was for?” he asked his boyfriend. “Right before she left.”

Connor laughed and pulled Jude in for a hug. “I think she appreciated that you were willing to be there for me, but she also knew that you really wanted to see my dad get it from her.” Jude pulled back and tried to look innocent but Connor just laughed even harder. “After everything he did, c’mon, even I kind of want to see it. She knew you did too. But she’s also right. It should be just her and dad. Besides, without us there, think how much worse it’s going to be!” Connor said with a laugh and Jude smiled.

Stef smiled too but tried to hide it. Mariana laughed and Lena tried to look disapproving, but they all agreed that they wished they could see it.

“So, since you are here all day, what do you want to do?” Jude said with a smile.

“On that note” Mariana said and jumped up to head out of the room quickly followed by Stef and Lena. They knew exactly what the boys would be doing.

**FLASHBACK TO JUDE & CONNOR’S APARTMENT**

“Jude” Connor broke his chain of thoughts. “You have been awfully quiet since we got back from dinner. Whatcha thinking about?” he said pulling Jude into a hug on the couch.

“I was remembering meeting your Grandmother Amanda” Jude said with a smile. “How she came over to meet moms and we went running back to find out why.”

Connor laughed. “That was a surprise. Not as much of one as when I went home on Sunday to find her and my dad talking. He never told me what she said to him, but it was strange but ever since that point they actually seem close. And then that summer we all went to see her for the family reunion and I got to bring you with me to meet the entire Steven’s clan.”

Jude laughed. “Your cousins were really surprised to meet me!” They were some shocked reactions, but no problems. The fact that Jude was hugged by Amanda upon arrival pretty much told everyone that he was part of the family and if they didn’t like it to leave. He was very grateful how she treated him and even if some of the older relatives and distant family reacted poorly, they were just distant, nothing overt. Connor’s cousins Wayne and Miles were actually really cool about it and Jude liked them not to mention his Aunt Charlotte who still seemed in shock over how Adam and her mother were so accepting of Connor and him.

They crawled into bed and Jude sighed. Connor was leaving tomorrow to be with his family, but would be back on Saturday to spend the holiday week with Jude. It was enough. Jude loved Amanda to be honest and if she would feel better with him there, then he needed to go. He snuggled up enjoying the warmth coming off his body as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Jude woke up and was enjoying having the bed to himself but still missed Connor being there. Connor had an early morning class on Tuesdays so he was typically gone before Jude even woke up. It was the one day that they usually were not awake at the same time. He got up and headed to the kitchen and found a box of pastries on the desk from Jude’s favorite bakery. Crossing his fingers, Jude repeated “Please, please” before he opened it. Jude opened the card on the top of the box **“Happy day before your birthday Jude! – Love Connor”**.

Opening the box Jude saw four Kouign-Amann pastries, Jude’s favorite. The buttery, sugar pastries were Jude’s absolute favorite item from the bakery that Connor had found their freshman year. Connor always would get them for special occasions or whenever Jude was stressed out and it had become a tradition on both of their birthdays as Connor loved them as well. Jude grabbed one and headed back to shower and get ready. 

Walking back from his class Jude was walking across the quad when he heard his name “HEY JUDE!” Turning around he saw Marcus running over to him. Jude had met Marcus last year at an Art Show put on by the college. He was an art major working mostly in paints. He also did great work with oil paints, water colors, acrylics and even some charcoal work and Jude thought he was incredible. He was so talented. He and Connor had went to a show he did as part of his art class and Connor was even impressed. Connor and him didn’t really have a lot in common and since it was baseball season Jude and Marcus had become friends.

**FLASHBACK TO LAST YEAR – SPRING**

“An art show, Jude” Connor said pleading. “Do we really have to go? You know we could just stay in and watch Netflix” he said with a smile.

“Nice try” Jude smirks and tosses Connor a pair of his jeans. “I know exactly what you mean by that. Besides, I want you to meet Marcus. His work is really amazing.”

Connor sighs. He was not too keen about Jude hanging out with the guy but Jude told him he was straight, so he really couldn’t object. Besides, Connor was still very sensitive about how he acted around Jude. They had gotten over their huge fight earlier that semester, and Jude had gone on his class trip to Italy on his trip and had an amazing time. He had gushed to Connor all about it on the ride back to campus when he came back from the trip and they had ended up spending hours looking at all of Jude’s pictures when they got back to their room. Connor had been a bit put off that Jude had so much fun without him until later that night when after dinner Connor had politely asked about seeing more of Jude’s pictures, just to be supportive, when Jude had instead dragged him to the bedroom and they didn’t come out for almost 2 days. 

It actually took Katie’s third visit since Jude returned and her pounding on their door for them to drag themselves out of their apartment and come up for air. And it took Connor nearly two weeks to stop smiling at the memories of his and Jude’s reunion, much to the annoyance of his teammates. Connor decided after that weekend that perhaps they should do more stuff on their own if their reunions went like that!

Now however he was getting dressed to see Marcus’s paintings, and while the ones Connor had seen were good, at least so far as Connor thought. He didn’t really get all the stuff that people at these things talked about. He liked what he liked, and while he loved listening to Jude talk about art because he was so passionate about it, and let's be honest, he loved listening to Jude period, but listening to other people go on about stuff he didn't understand – bleh.

“It won’t be that bad babe” Jude assures him. “This show is in a converted warehouse and is really cool. They even have food and drinks as part of the show, so that is cool. And we should finally be able to meet Marissa, Marcus’s girlfriend as well.” They finish getting dressed, with only one argument as Jude refused to allow Connor to wear a plaid shirt, no matter how nice he insisted it was, and they headed out to the show downtown. 

They walked into the converted warehouse and Connor was once again thinking how he would prefer to be home. Most of the people there were older than his dad and though there were a lot of people their age, Connor didn’t know anyone. While he liked meeting people, this group just didn’t feel genuine like he preferred.

“Marcus” Connor hears Jude call out to the guy across the room. Marcus was a fairly normal looking guy. Brown hair, definitely hipster in how he dressed, but okay and he did look nice so Connor was glad he was straight. He doesn’t think he would like Jude hanging out with him if he was gay. It wasn’t like Kyle or Miles from the LGBTQIA club, those guys Connor could trust, even though Kyle was constantly flirting with both of them, they both knew he wasn't serious about it, but the brooding artist type…no way!

“Jude, glad you could make it” Marcus said with a weary smile as he came over to them.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t have missed this. Your work is really amazing” Jude was actually gushing Connor thought. “Marcus, this is Connor, my boyfriend” Jude said pulling on Connor. 

Marcus looked at Connor with a smile “Nice to finally meet you Connor” Marcus said shaking Connor’s hand. “Jude never stops talking about you, glad to know you are actually real” he says with a smirk.

“So where is Marrisa?” Jude asks.

“Oh” Marcus looks unhappy. “Well we kinda had a fight the other day and she broke up with me.” He just shrugged as if it wasn’t anything new.

“Why would she do that?” Jude asked surprised. “I mean I just saw you two a few weeks ago and you looked fine. Did you have a fight?”

“Not exactly” Marcus murmured. He looked at Jude and saw that he wouldn’t let it go. “She got really upset when we ran into my ex. She freaked out about it and accused me of lying to her and stuff. Then she just stewed about it for a few days before saying she couldn’t deal and dumped me.” Marcus just sighed and looked tired “It’s not the first time it happened, so not exactly a surprise.”

“Why would she be mad about you running into an ex?” Connor asked confused. He looked at Jude who looked equally uncertain.

“Well, to be honest it wasn’t so much meeting my ex as who my ex was” Marcus told them. They didn’t understand and he could tell. 

“His name was Anthony” Marcus explained.

Connor’s eyes got wide and then confused. “Wait…what?”

Jude looked embarrassed but just as confused. “So you dated a guy before her?”

“Yes. Anthony and I were together about eight months but we broke up because he couldn’t deal with the fact that I am bisexual. Both Anthony and Marissa thought that I was unhappy because I wasn’t with the other sex. It just gets frustrating sometimes, you know?” Marcus said with a touch of exasperation in his voice. “I mean just because I like both guys and girls, doesn’t mean I am a cheater. I really liked Marissa and was happy with her, but she kept thinking I wasn’t happy because I wasn’t also sleeping with a guy.”

“Sorry” Jude says with sympathy. “We have a friend, Angie, and she is bisexual too. We have heard her dealing with it as well. People don’t get that just because you are attracted to both men and women, doesn’t mean that you are poly and want both at the same time.”

Connor is sympathetic to Marcus, but he is suddenly more nervous knowing that Marcus is attracted to men and is now single. He suddenly feels nervous about him hanging around Jude but also knows that he can’t be the jealous boyfriend. He loves and trusts Jude but it still makes him nervous.

Connor is quiet on the ride back home as Jude talks about all the artwork they saw. They walk into their room in the dorm and start to get ready for bed. Connor responds when Jude asks him something, but is fairly quiet otherwise. He puts on his sweat shorts and no shirt and gets over to the bed as Jude comes out of the bathroom.

“Thank you again for going with me to the show” Jude says coming over to the bed. “I know it’s not your favorite thing, but I do appreciate you going.”

Connor smiles at him “Well, you do come to my games and I know you are not a huge baseball fan so it’s only fair. Besides, it’s what couples do…things I like, things we both like, and things you like. If it makes you happy, then I am glad to go” Connor says and kisses Jude lightly.

They get into bed and Jude snuggles up to Connor. They are quiet for a few minutes. “What do you think about Marcus being bisexual?” Jude asks quietly.

“What do you mean” Connor asks very carefully. 

“I totally thought he was straight” Jude says quietly pulling in to Connor. “I mean all this time he has talked about Marissa and I talked about you. It was great to have someone to talk to about relationship stuff without feeling any weirdness, you know?”

“Not sure. You can’t talk with me about us?” Connor asks feeling unsettled.

“No” Jude says quickly. He sits up and looks at Connor. “I talk with you about what’s important and I love that. But sometimes you just want to, I don’t know, vent…without being serious, you know?” Jude looks at Connor concerned. “Don’t you ever talk with Matt or David about me cleaning too much or us arguing over groceries or stuff?”

Connor thinks for a minute and realizes that he has done that. “I guess so. I mean sometimes everyone gets talking about their girlfriends doing stuff or getting into arguments and I have shared things…like that time you finished off all the ice cream and forgot to get more” he laughed “and how you tried to pretend that I ate it while sleep walking when it was you and a sad movie marathon.”

Jude punches his shoulder lightly as he smiles at Connor. “Exactly. Sometimes I don’t want to talk like that with Taylor or Katie or other girls and I don’t have many guy friends that are not your friend too. Marcus was my one straight guy friend and I liked it. Now, I feel awkward about some things I said.”

Connor sits up and reaches for Jude’s hand. “Do you think he likes you?” he asks quietly. 

Jude looks at Connor and takes a few minutes to reply. “I don’t think so. I mean he has never said anything and honestly, even if he was interested…I’m definitely not. I mean, one – I love you. Always have, always will. So that pretty much ends that. And two…brooding artist? No thank you. Most of them are great in small doses but I couldn’t handle all that full time. And three...” Jude smirks “it would be a serious downgrade in the overall package department.” Jude wiggles his eyebrows as he looks at Connor.

Connor raises his eyebrows. “So you think I’m hotter than him, huh?” he smirks.

Jude leans over and pushes Connor back on the bed and crawls on top of him. Smiling, he starts kissing along his neck and up to his lips before he pauses. “No” Jude pauses “I KNOW you are hotter than him, or anyone.” Connor smiles and he pulls Jude in to a kiss before they pull apart.

“But” Jude pauses and rests his chin on his hands that are resting on Connor’s chest. “I think that until he either has a girlfriend or boyfriend again, I am going to put a little distance between us, just to avoid any potential problems.”

“Well, if you think that is best, then you should do it” Connor replies with a smile.

Jude looks down at Connor and smiles. “Thank you for letting me figure it out on my own and find a good decision. How long were you going to go before you lost it?”

Connor laughed that Jude knew him so well “Wouldn’t have made it to lunch.”

Jude smirked “Awww, my jealous boyfriend. Worried about the brooding artist stealing me away?” he teased.

“Nope” Connor said pulling Jude up to kiss him again. “He’s so out of shape, he couldn’t run fast enough to get away from me if he tried.” Connor kissed Jude much more deeply this time. “Besides, willing to wager he does not have my secret weapon.” He kissed down to the point where Jude’s neck and shoulder met, Jude loved it when he kissed him there.

“Wha – wha- what’s that?” Jude stammered out between increasingly heavy breaths.

Connor smirked as he looked at Jude. “Baseball pants.”

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Jude did put some distance between him and Marcus for about two months until he met Ashley. At first Jude was very surprised when he met her. Ashley was the stereotypical college girl. Blonde, beautiful and cheerful. She was a fashion design major and loved color and glamor. The first time he went out with them he couldn’t believe her. He swore that she must be breathing through her ears because she could talk non-stop without taking a breath. And she was FUNNY! She had great stories and such a fun outlook on the world. It was literally like a rainbow when she walked in the room.

Jude was worried about what would happen when she found out about Marcus’s sexuality when she launched into the story of how they met. Seems her ex turned out to be gay and he was dating Marcus’s ex Anthony. They talked and Anthony and her ex set them up and they really hit it off. She joked how both of their ex-boyfriends were now dating so it made perfect sense.

“Jude, are you ready for tomorrow?” Marcus asked with a smile as he walked up to him.

“What’s tomorrow” Jude replied carefully. 

“Your birthday surprise” Marcus asked smiling. “Ashley and I are picking you up at 9:30pm, so be ready and dress for fun.”

“Wait, how do you know I don’t already have plans?” Jude asks sarcastically.

“Oh, I know you do” Marcus says smiling evilly. “Especially since Connor can’t come anymore because of his grandmother, so it’s up to Ashley and I to make sure his plans are followed to the letter.”

Jude grimaces knowing Connor has gotten them to help out. “Then you can tell me where we are going?” he says sweetly.

“Well” Marcus pauses “I am pretty sure that there is a veto on any questions about your birthday. So no. See you tomorrow at 9:30!” Marcus laughs and runs off leaving Jude standing there shocked. Damn it Connor!


	16. Chapter 16

Jude watched as Marcus ran off across the quad feeling annoyed. He had hoped in some small way that the situation with Amanda Stevens meant that Connor would have to break down and confess the plans, but it seems like he pulled in some help and what was worse, he pulled Jude’s friends to do it. He barely knew Marcus and Ashley. Jude could count the number of times Connor and Marcus had even been in the same room on one hand and he had only met Ashley twice. How did he get Marcus to cooperate? 

Heading back to the union to grab something to eat Jude felt his phone ring and looking down saw it was Mariana. Jude answered the call.

“Hey Mari. What’s up?” Jude asks.

“Hey Judicorn. Callie and I were calling to see what you were doing for your birthday tomorrow” Mariana says excitedly.

Jude tells her about what Connor had been doing all week and how he had planned something every day since Saturday. He told her about Amanda’s surgery and how Connor was leaving after lunch to be with his family for her surgery on Wednesday. Connor was planning to meet up with Jude again on Friday when he came back and they would be staying at the Adams-Foster house for the Thanksgiving break.

“Wait…so he won’t be there on your 21st birthday?” Mariana asks surprised.

“No, but apparently he got my friend Marcus to pick me up at 9:30 for some surprise and Marcus won’t tell me about it” Jude complains.

“Aww, your birthday with no birthday kiss? That is so sad” Mariana teases him “and Marcus won’t tell you where you are going huh?” she says with a laugh in her voice.

“It’s not funny Mari” Jude complains “Marcus and Ashley are my friends, Connor barely knows them. And to be honest, I am kind of surprised he asked them to take me out. I mean we are much closer with Katie and Steven or even the guys on the baseball team to be honest. I have only known Marcus for a few months and Connor barely knows them. It’s just weird” Jude feels even stranger now that he thinks about it.

“Well don’t worry about it too much. Just go and have fun and then we will do something to celebrate when we get in to town for Thanksgiving” Mariana promises. “Hey, I gotta run, talk to you later and love ya!” She hangs up.

Jude smiles at his sister’s ways. He is sad that she went away for college, but glad that she and Callie are still there for each other.

**CALLIE AND MARIANA’S APARTMENT**

Mariana is sitting on the sofa thinking hard. She understands that Connor wanted to be with his grandmother, she was a pretty amazing lady even if she still intimidated pretty much everyone but her own grandmothers, but this was a pretty big deal in birthday terms. She then gets the best idea ever and pulls up her computer to double check if it’s possible. 

By the time Callie walks in from class, Mariana is bouncing off the walls. “Callie, I have to tell you something” she says grabbing Callie and pulling her to the couch. She spends the next few minutes explaining Connor’s birthday celebration plans and what happened with Amanda.

“Okay, that is all great Mariana” Callie says impressed with Connor’s thoroughness “but why are you all worked up about this?”

“Well, my Friday classes are cancelled and I can miss Thursday, no big deal, so I was thinking…what if we head out after class tomorrow and drive down to San Diego and take Jude out for his birthday?” she asks with a smile.

“But I thought you said Jude was going out with his artist friend” Callie said confused.

“Sure, but that was because Connor was pulled away. He probably just asked them to do something last minute to cover that he won’t be there. I mean Jude even said they weren’t their closest friends and since none of them are going, we should take him out somewhere fun instead” Mariana tells her excitedly. “I mean he is our brother you know…so we should be there for this milestone.” Callie laughed at Mariana’s obvious attempt to get her to agree.

“Fine” Callie says giving up “I can leave at 2pm, so that should give us plenty of time to get there and since Connor is out, we can just grab Jude, go out to celebrate, and all head back home and crash there in our own beds” she says with a smile. “But we gotta be careful…you know how Jude feels about drinking too much.”

Mariana and Callie agree and start packing for the trip down to surprise Jude. Connor must have planned something when he thought he was going to be there, but now that he wasn’t going to be there, it was up to them to save the day!

**THE TELEPHONE GAME**

_Lena at home_

Lena is sitting at the kitchen island waiting for Stef to come home and working on her plan for Thanksgiving next week. All of the kids are coming back in a few days and she definitely needs to stock up the kitchen as her and Stef have let the food supplies dwindle. But with four boys and two girls coming, they will eat them out of house and home in no time.

Lena’s phone rings and she sees Mariana’s name pop up. “Hey baby, how are classes going?” Lena asks her daughter. 

“They are great” Mariana says happily. “Here’s the big news. Callie and I will be there tomorrow!” she yells excitedly.

“What? Why? Don’t you have classes for the rest of the week?” Lena says concerned but also happy.

“Not really. With the holiday we can miss a day or two and we are coming to surprise Jude on his 21st birthday!”

“Honey, that’s great, but he might have plans with Connor and his friends already” Lena said concerned.

“He doesn’t. Well, not really” Mariana tells her. “I talked to Jude and apparently Connor has to fly out to see his Grandmother tonight because she is having surgery and wants the family there, so he will miss Jude’s birthday. He got some people there to take him out, but they aren’t the closest friends they have so Callie and I are going to go take him out for some fun and then come back there afterwards and we can spend the day after together!”

“Okay honey, that sounds great, but what is this about Amanda needing surgery? Is it serious, do you know anything?” Lena asks.

“He didn’t say, but he didn’t sound too worried. Hey, gotta run, but we will see you tomorrow. Tell mom we love her and will see you soon. Love you too!” Mariana says cheerfully before hanging up.

Lena smiles and then gets a concerned look on her face and opens her contact list and finding the name she is looking for calls the number.

_Adam’s Cell phone_

“Hello Adam” she says carefully. “I just heard about Amanda’s surgery and I wanted to see if you were all right or needed anything or if we could help any?”

“No, that’s okay” Adam replies carefully. “It’s pretty routine, but she is a bit nervous about it and wants the family there is all” he assures Lena. “Sorry it happened right now.”

“That’s okay. If you get back in time, please join us for Thanksgiving dinner. We would love to have you join us” Lena tells Connor’s dad.

“Thanks, I will. We will be back in plenty of time” Adam replies before hanging up.

_Connor’s cell phone_

Adam dials Connor’s number “Connor, Lena just called to invite me to Thanksgiving and to ask about my mom’s surgery.”

"What did you tell her” Connor asked with a smile.

“Just confirmed the story you told me to tell anyone who asked” Adam replied uncertainly. “Not sure how I feel about lying son. If your grandmother finds out, I will sell you out in a heartbeat. Just so we are clear.”

Connor laughs knowing that his dad is being truthful and glad he prepared for this possibility. He wondered who would call but knew that Jude would tell someone in the family and it would get around to everyone and someone would reach out. “Don’t worry. I need to be away for the day without Jude getting suspicious or figuring out anything. Thanks dad!” 

Adam puts down the phone with a frown. Connor told him about the story two weeks ago when he asked him to be prepared for a possible call or visit by someone when he told Jude the lie, but he wouldn’t tell Adam why except that it was critical to Jude’s birthday. But how was Connor not being there for his birthday necessary? He hoped that Connor knew what he was doing.

**BACK AT CAMPUS**

Jude walks into the union and heads for their normal table where they meet for lunch on Tuesdays. Smiling he sees Connor sitting there with their usual lunch already. They enjoy lunch before Connor tells them that he is leaving right after class so they won’t meet up again till Friday. 

“So” Jude says casually “I ran into Marcus today.” He watches Connor trying to be casual. 

Oh, that’s nice Jude. What did he want?” Connor said smiling innocently.

Jude glared at him while Connor laughed. “You got Marcus involved in your birthday plans. Why?” Jude asked.

Connor smiled wickedly “Is that your third question?” he asked curiously. 

>Jude frowned and realized that Connor could answer it with little real value “No” he grumbled. He knew that this birthday celebration plan of Connor’s was almost over, but he had said week on Saturday and Jude wondered if that meant that he would continue after Wednesday. If so, he might need that question.

Connor laughed at his brooding boyfriend. Standing up he pulled Jude up into a hug and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “I have to go to class, but I will call or text you tonight after we land in Kansas, okay?” Jude smiles and hugs his boyfriend. He may be irritated with Connor, but he is going to miss him. 

Jude walks to class feeling a bit depressed to know he won’t see Connor for three days.

**_Back at Jude & Connor’s Apartment_**

Jude walked in to the apartment and looked at his phone. It was 4pm and nothing from Connor, but he didn’t really expect anything. He started to clean up the place, it wasn’t too bad but Connor created this little cloud of disruption wherever he went. Glasses or dishes left out, clothes all over, things out of place, while Jude preferred things clean and organized. He knew that it was mostly a carryover from his days in the foster system when being messy could get him in trouble with some families. Ever since he knew his desire for order was less a preference than an unconscious habit. 

Jude was finishing up straightening the bathroom when he heard his phone ring. Not pausing to look at the name, Jude answered thinking it was Connor “HEY!” Jude answered with a smile in his voice.

"Well someone sounds happy…expecting someone else” the man’s voice on the voice confused Jude for a moment. He looked at his phone and saw the name and smiled. “Hey Ryan. Sorry I thought you were Connor – he is traveling and waiting for his call.” 

"How sweet” Ryan teases him. “You miss your sweet baboo!”

“What does that even mean?” Jude laughed “You are such a weirdo Ryan. What are you doing?”

“Well, I was calling to see if you and loverboy wanted to go to dinner tonight” Ryan said teasing.

“Wait, are you in San Diego? Why?” Jude asked sitting down on the couch.

“Business. I flew in this morning and I have a late night flight back to New York and I wanted to see if I could take you and blondie out for a nice dinner since you are probably existing on Ramen or other crap” Ryan jokes. “So since the ball and chain is out, are you allowed to come out and play with me?”

“Ha ha” Jude deadpans. “Sure thing Ryan. When did you want to go?”

“Can you be ready at 6?” Ryan asks “That way we can eat and I still make my flight. Text me your address and I will pick you up!”

“Cool, see you then” Jude says and hangs up and goes to jump in the shower. It’s been almost a year since Jude had seen Ryan and they had become close since meeting Jude’s freshman year in high school. He still can’t believe how Ryan swept into his life changing it forever and bringing Aaron along with him. He and Callie were in shock for some time after Ryan showed up on their doorstep.

**FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL**

Mariana was sitting in the kitchen talking to Lena working on getting things for dinner and trying to figure out how everyone had managed to have plans except her. Jude and Connor were out at the skate park, Jesus was spending the night out with the guys from the wrestling team, Callie was away for the weekend with the Quinns and Brandon was spending the evening with Mike & AJ. They were talking about nothing major, waiting for Stef and the boys to come in when the doorbell rang.

“I got it” Mariana jumped up and ran to the door. Opening it up she saw a well-dressed man standing there. He looked in his mid-twenties and there was something about him that was familiar. She really liked those beautiful brown eyes! “Can I help you?” she asked with a smile.

“I hope so. I am trying to find two people and I have been looking for them and I have hit a dead end. This is the last address I have down for them, but I can’t figure where they went from here” he said with a nervous smile.

“Mama” Mariana called out and noticed Lena was already walking towards the door. “he said is looking for someone who used to live here.”  
Lena looked at the young man with a smile. “We have been here for over ten years. Who are you looking for?”

The man smiled. “That’s great. I am trying to find a brother and sister. Their names are Callie and Jude Jacob. I was able to find that they came here about three years ago, but I lost where they went next” he explained with a relieved smile.

Mariana looked nervously at Lena wondering who this guy was. 

“I know Callie and Jude” Lena said carefully. “But why are you looking for them” she asked guardedly, distrust and concern obvious in her tone and body posture. 

“Oh!” The man reacted to Lena’s question. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just a really long story and I really hoped to meet them and explain.” As he was talking Mariana noticed Jude and Connor walking up to the house laughing and shoving each other as they approached the porch. Mariana looked at Lena who had also seen the boys walking up.

“Boys, why don’t you go inside” Lena said careful to avoid any names.

The man smiled at Lena and turned to see who she was speaking to and his jaw dropped. Mariana could see the shock and surprise in his face as he looked at Jude and Connor. “Oh wow” he whispered. “Jude?” he asked the brunette boy cautiously.

Jude looked confused and turned to Lena who shook her head slightly indicating to stay quiet for the moment. Connor looked distrustful and was going into protective mode Mariana could tell.

“It’s just…it’s so…I mean, wow” the man said shaking his head. “You just look so much like Aaron did at your age” he said with obvious disbelief.

“Who’s Aaron” Mariana asked into the stunned silence.

“Aaron's my brother. And you just look so... I’m sorry” he said turning back to Lena. “I am Ryan. Ryan Campbell.” He turned back towards Jude “I’m your cousin.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jude was stunned. He looked at the man standing in front of him not understanding what he was saying. He felt Connor squeeze his hand reassuringly and he looked over at the surprised faces of his mama and sister, not they knew anything either.

“Excuse me?” Jude said disbelievingly. “What do you mean my cousin? Both my parents were only children.”

“Actually, they weren’t” Ryan said apologetically. “Can we sit down maybe, it’s kind of a long story.”

Lena recovered enough to say “Let’s all go and sit down and talk about this.” She led them to the family room and everyone sat down. “Ryan, you said it’s a long story and that you have been looking for Jude and Callie,” Jude’s head shot up at that “can you explain?” Lena finished.

“Sure” Ryan said trying to smile at everyone but still nervously looking at Jude. “About a year and a half ago my dad, Bruce, was diagnosed with stage four liver cancer.”

“I’m so sorry” Lena said sincerely. “Is he okay?”

“No” Ryan said taking a deep breath. “He died a year ago. He went down fast after the diagnosis, only about six months.”

“I’m sorry for your loss” Lena said softly and the others murmured their condolences.

“Thank you” Ryan said. “But after dad died I was helping my mom with all the paperwork and other stuff after he died and I found an old box of his stuff. A birth certificate and some old photos. It was stuff I had never seen. Dad never talked about his family except to tell us that he was an only child and that his parents died when he was a teenager. He always loved mom and her family, so it didn’t really seem bad or anything. Mom was one of seven kids so we had lots of aunts, uncles, and cousins.”

“So it was cool to see his parents’ names, which I didn’t know, but I found this picture that was really strange. It was my dad, obviously a teenager with this girl who looked kind of like him. I showed my mom the picture and she looked really guilty and sad. She finally admitted that it was his sister Colleen.”

“That was my mom’s name” Jude said softly.

“Yeah. I was really mad at that. Dad had lied to us, so I started pressing mom and she confessed the whole truth. Dad had a sister and his parents didn’t die when he was a teenager. She wasn’t sure whether or not they were even dead. I was mad that I didn’t know them or anything. When I asked why, she told me that there had been this huge fight with his parents when he was seventeen. He never told her why, but it ended with him being kicked out and they disowned him. He never spoke with them or his sister again. She didn’t know why it happened or what the fight was over, but just that he never saw, talked, or had any contact with them or his sister again.”

“So you don’t know what happened?” Mariana asked when Ryan paused for a moment.

“No. But to be honest, I wasn’t focused on that. I mean I just found out that I had an aunt and maybe grandparents too. I wanted to know what happened” Ryan told them. “Using dad’s birth certificate, I was able to do some research and found out that our grandparents, Jack and Beverly, had died about 13 years ago. I was really mad. I mean I could have known them. Aaron and I were upset but there wasn’t much we could do but we did find their obituary and it said that they were survived by their daughter Colleen Jacob and grandkids Callie and Jude. So we knew we had an aunt, uncle, and two cousins. So we started to look for them. About a month later Aaron found Colleen’s obituary and we learned she had died in a car accident and that her husband had gone to jail for drunk driving.”

Jude looked over and saw Connor staring at him and he could feel the love and support as Ryan talked. He squeezed his hand back and turned to hear Ryan continue.

“So I started trying to figure out what had happened to you and Callie. I mean we didn’t have your ages or anything. After about six months we finally got a breakthrough and found out that you were put in the foster system after the accident. Mom was devastated when she learned that” Ryan said with his eyes tearing up.

“Why?” Lena asked. “I mean why would that have bothered her so much?”

“You have to understand, mom is Italian and family is everything to her. The idea that her niece and nephew were sent to strangers, it killed her. She was so mad at dad. I was kind of glad he was dead for a second because she probably would have killed him if he wasn’t already dead” Ryan said with a laugh.

“I don’t understand” Jude said confused.

“Like I said, family is everything to mom. If she had known about you two, she would have swooped in and got you. You are family, period. She would have brought you home to us if she had even a clue. She understood dad being angry with them, but knowing you two were in foster care, I mean she was pissed.” Ryan explained to Jude. “It wouldn’t have mattered for a second, she would have taken you both in and adopted you sight unseen” Ryan said with a smile “and dad would not have even tried to fight it” he snorted.

Jude didn’t know what to think. This man, his cousin if he could be believed, just told him that he not only has another family out there, but that they would have taken him and Callie in if they had known. If his mom and their dad hadn’t been so mad at each other. 

“So, mom and I started calling in favors and pushing and finally found out that you went into the system, but we couldn’t get any details but then we found a police report with Callie’s name on it. Something about a stolen car” Ryan paused with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh god” Mariana groans “that was when that guy sold us a stolen car and took all our money.” She tells Ryan about it and how they lost their money and the car.

Ryan laughs a bit at Mariana’s story. “Well that was how we knew she was here, so we hoped that maybe she was placed here after you two were taken and might still be here. But when we looked, we couldn’t find anything on Jude or Callie Jacob after that.”

“That’s because we aren’t Jacobs anymore” Jude explained. “We were adopted by Stef and Lena about a year after we came here.”

Ryan smiled “That’s great” then his smile fell “wait…a year after you came here? But the police report had Callie Jacob on it and that was just over two years ago. Your mom died almost nine years ago.” Ryan did not look happy as he tried to put the timeline together.

“We didn’t come here first” Jude said clearly. “We were in six foster homes before coming here.” Jude was a lot more comfortable talking about his experience with the system now that he was in a home and safe, but it always took others by surprise how calmly he could describe it.

Ryan however did not look calm. The color had left his face and he was obviously upset. “Six…you were in six foster homes?” he asked barely above a whisper.

“Well, this was the seventh. We came here after Callie got out of Juvie and her and Brandon, he’s my brother now, came and got me out of our last foster home” Jude told him.

Ryan looked even more upset if that was possible. He looked down at this hands for a few minutes before looking back up at Jude and Jude was surprised to see the tears in the man’s eyes. “Why…why was she in Juvie?” Ryan asks quietly and closed his eyes like he didn’t really want to know.

Jude looked over at Connor first and saw the unconditional love and support for him there. He saw both Lena and Mariana looking just as supportive. “Ryan, I’m not sure I should tell you” Jude said knowing that he wouldn’t react well to the story.

“Please” Ryan pleaded softly.

Jude took a deep breath. “My last foster dad was…not nice. He got mad one night and started beating me pretty badly. Callie tried to stop him but he just kicked her and she fell, he was too strong. So she grabbed a bat and ran out of the house to his car and started smashing it. He called the police and told them she went crazy. They didn’t believe her or me and they took her to Juvie. When she got out she and Brandon came and got me and Stef, my other mom, is a cop and they came and found my foster dad holding a gun on us. They arrested him and Stef and Lena took us in. Then they adopted us and we found our family.”

Ryan was visibly crying as he looked at Jude. Lena came over and sat next to him and placed his hands on his shoulder as he looked at her carefully. He turned to Jude “and now? Are you okay now?”

Jude laughed. A laugh clear and clean. “God yes!” Jude said smiling. “I love my moms, I have two sisters now, Callie and Mariana and I even have two big brothers, Brandon and Jesus. I have an amazing family” he looked over at Connor and smiled warmly “and more.”

Ryan took a deep breath and stood up and paced for a few minutes. “I’m sorry. It’s just…family is really important to me, well to all of my family. What you went through is wrong. You and Callie should never have had to experience that. You should have been with us the day after the accident and safe. You don’t abandon family…you just don’t” he said to Jude.

“It means a lot to hear you say that Ryan, but it’s okay” Jude tells him.

“How can you say that?” Ryan asks shocked. 

“Because, otherwise I wouldn’t have the family I do know and I love them. It wasn’t good those six years, but being an Adams-Foster is for the rest of my life and that makes it all worth it” Jude explains.

Mariana starts crying and grabs Jude in a hug. “LOVE YOU JUDICORN!” she cries.

Lena grabs them both in a huge hug for a moment before she grabs Connor’s arms to pull them in together. They break apart laughing as Jude looks over to see Ryan smiling and looking a lot better than he was a few minutes before.

“You know, if you think that’s a hug, wait till you meet mom. She is probably going to crack a rib” he laughs. “That and probably cry for an hour…she’s kind of emotional.”

“Oh, she’s emotional” Jude laughs at Ryan.

“Hey, I get it from her, but compared to her, I’m the rock of Gibraltar. She, is a mess. Aaron is more like dad, but he still gets emotional too. I can’t wait for you to meet them” Ryan smiles and then suddenly looks nervous “I mean, if you want to” he stammers.

“I think I would really like that” Jude smiles.

Ryan sits down and looks at Connor before turning back to Jude. “So, can I hear the story of you and your boyfriend?”

“How’d you know he was my boyfriend?” Jude asks with a laugh.

“You mean besides the holding hands, the constant looks of support and encouragement, the hug, and the way he pretty much has giant hearts in his eyes looking at you? Lucky guess” Ryan teases.

Jude gets ready to start the story when Stef walks in the house and the introductions start all over again. Stef turns to Ryan “Would you like to stay for dinner Ryan?” Lena and Mariana look guilty as they haven’t even started yet.

“How about I take everyone out instead? My treat to get to know everyone” Ryan offers with a smile. 

“Oh we couldn’t” Stef and Lena both start “you don’t need to do that.”

“Please, I insist. Besides, to be honest, I am kind of a computer genius. I design software and I am really pretty amazing at it and actually have more money than I know what to do with, so it would be my honor” Ryan offers with a smile. Mariana slides over to him with a smile "Oh we have to talk!" she says.

Stef and Lena finally agree and they head out for an amazing dinner. They hear all about Ryan and his family and learn that Aaron is a doctor and their mother now oversees their father’s construction company and Ryan learns all about the Adams-Fosters.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Callie didn’t know exactly what was up with this family dinner that Lena was doing but they had been planning it for some time. She had made sure that everyone would be there and though busy, Callie was glad to see everyone. She walked to the back yard where they had set up the tables and realized that there were a lot more seats than she was expecting.

Walking back in the house she heard the door bell and Mariana scream that she got it. Jude and Connor were sitting on the couch so she joined them.

“Any idea what the big deal is?” she asked not expecting anything.

“Yep” Jude said with a smirk. “But you will just have to wait and see.”

“Ryan!” Callie heard Mariana scream out happily. ‘Who’s Ryan she wondered’ “OH MY GOD!” she heard Mariana shout. “This is so freaky! You have to be Aaron. Wow, Ryan was not kidding.” Callie wondered who these guys were and was going to get up when she saw Jude looking at Connor and taking a deep breath, he also stood up and looked really nervous.

Mariana came around the corner followed by a well-dressed man in his mid-twenties. “Callie, this is Ryan Campbell” she introduced them and he stepped up and shook her hand. He turned toward Jude and Connor and smiled “Jude” he said with a smile and they hugged!?! “Hi Connor” he said turning toward the blonde and giving him a hug as well. ‘Who was this guy!?’ Callie thought.

“And this is his brother…Aaron” Callie heard Mariana say. Callie turned to look and almost had a heart attack. She was looking at Jude! But he was older, older than Ryan. Tall, muscular, and with a genuine smile, but he had Jude’s eyes and facial features but more mature and developed. He looked more like Jude’s sibling than she did. Callie only stopped staring when she saw Mariana laughing at her. 

“Aaron, this is Jude and Connor” Ryan said to the Jude look-a-like. Aaron and Jude looked at each other in shock. They had obviously not met before but it was so freaking weird Callie wanted to scream.

“This is so strange” Connor said with a laugh. “It’s like looking at your future” he said to Jude. Jude laughed and he and Aaron hugged as well. Aaron turned and shook hands with Jude. “And this is our mom, Annette” Ryan said introducing the lady behind them. 

Annette was hard to describe. No one would say she was beautiful in the classic sense, but she was because she radiated joy and love. She wasn’t a small lady, no. But everything about her screamed that she loved life. Her smile was huge, her eyes twinkled, and she swept Jude up in a gigantic hug that swallowed him up. She started crying and even that was beautiful. How can someone cry and look good, but Annette Campbell did. 

“Oh my sweet boy!” Annette said hugging Jude. “I am so, so sorry we weren’t there for you. But we’re are here now and you are never getting rid of us you hear!” Jude just laughed at her and remembered Ryan’s warning.

Annette let go of Jude and turned to Callie and suddenly Callie was certain she was going to get the same when Ryan grabbed his mother’s arm. “Mom, Callie doesn’t know yet” he told her. “Maybe we should talk first before hugging” he laughed.

Annette shook her head. “No baby” Annette told her son as she walked over and pulled the shocked Callie into one of the warmest hugs she had ever had. She was stiff for a moment before she melted into the older woman’s embrace. ‘Damn she is a great hugger’ Callie thought.

Annette pulled Callie over to the couch and before sitting down she spotted Connor standing next to Jude and in the next moment he was swept up as well. “So handsome!” she smiled over at Jude “nice job my sweet!” she teased and then sat down pulling Callie with her. 

“So I know that my sons and Jude have this all planned out, but let’s be honest they are men and they know nothing of these things…not even the gay men, though they are better at it” she smiled at Jude as the rest of the family came in the room. 

There were more introductions and more shock on everyone’s part as they met Aaron. Stef had Aaron and Jude stand next to each other and it freaked out the whole group how much they looked alike.

“Now Callie” Annette interrupted the conversation. “Here is the situation. My late husband Bruce, was your mother’s brother. They had a huge fight when he was a teenager and he never spoke with his parents or your mom again. So, we didn’t know about you or Jude till about a year ago and Ryan and Aaron have been trying to find you ever since. Ryan found Jude three weeks ago and now we are all here to meet. So to sum up…I am your Aunt Annette, these are your cousins Ryan and Aaron, my sons, and you just got another three family members. Oh, and since you are my niece, you also get my family as well, sorry, just the way it is, which means next party you and Jude and your family have to come and meet them. It’s not too bad, there are only 30 of us in the immediate family. Not counting family of my in-laws” Annette finished abruptly. 

Callie felt she had whiplash. She looked at Ryan and Aaron and couldn’t deny that they were related. Aaron and Jude, that freaked her out a bit, but Annette was just so…fun. Callie smiled and said nervously “uh…30?”

“Oh yes, but rarely is everyone there at once. I mean we also have dates, friends, in-laws, you name it. Last time there were about 50 of us and since you will be coming for the first time, it will probably be bigger. We love any excuse to get together!” Annette laughed. 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Callie, but she ultimately admitted that Annette was right. She figured that Jude and Ryan, her cousin?!, would have tiptoed around the story, but she just jumped right in and made her feel like family. Jude managed to warn her at one point not to tell Annette about their history with Foster care and the next day he explained why and it made her feel really warm for some reason.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Jude loved thinking about that year when he and Callie inherited a whole new family to go along with the Adams-Fosters. The whole family, including Connor who Annette made a point to invite, did in fact go to the summer gathering of the family. There was no comparison to visiting Amanda and the Stevens. Annette’s family was loud, outrageous, and loving beyond words. First, it went on for three days. Three days of parties, eating, playing, and fun. It was crazy. Brandon and Jesus and Mariana were the hit of the weekend with their age group as they were (1) new and (2) not related in any real way. Callie swears Jesus had girls fighting over him the entire time.

Ryan, Aaron, and Annette had become part of their extended family and had even met Jude and Callie’s fathers. It turns out that Robert and Donald had both heard rumors about a brother, but Colleen had never fully explained and both had thought he died young.

Jude talked with Ryan a lot more than Aaron, which made sense because Aaron was busy being a doctor, but the crazy thing was that Connor and Aaron had actually become friends. They both loved baseball even though Aaron didn’t play near Connor’s level and Connor had talked with him about medicine so much Jude wondered if he was considering changing his major. Connor told him that he was considering looking into biomedical engineering after all his talks with Aaron.

**_Later that evening_ **

Dinner with Ryan was great. Jude got caught up with all the doings of the family and had a great meal. Ryan was doing even better with his software work and was flying all over doing work and making money like it was nothing. He had even offered to pay for Jude’s college but Jude told him that Grandma Sharon had already taken care of it for them but maybe grad school.

Jude went to sleep after talking with Connor for a few minutes about Kansas and the family who were all fine. It was a pretty great day.

**BIRTHDAY!!**

Jude woke up to quiet in his room. He was surprised for a moment as he had not woken up alone on his birthday for a long time and it was a little sad. He had class in two hours but he normally work up early due to Connor running on Wednesday mornings. Jude was considering going back to bed when he heard a knock on the door.

Walking to the door while throwing on a shirt, Jude opened the door to a stranger standing there with a basket and a bunch of balloons. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE!” the woman sang out! “It’s your birthday boy and I am here to say” she started singing. “Celebrate the wonder that is your special day. Enjoy this wonder when you were born and enjoy this special meal on this morn…ing” she blushed at the cheesy lines. Handing the basket and balloons, she smiled and danced away.

Jude walked into the kitchen and opened the basket. Inside was a covered dish that held a giant fresh stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a ton of bacon and a giant bottle of syrup, all from Jude’s favorite diner that he and Connor would go to for pancakes. He was smiling at his boyfriend’s love when his phone rang and he saw Connor’s photo.

“Hey babe!” Jude said happily

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” Connor started singing

Jude let him finish before thanking him for the breakfast. “I didn’t know Pop’s delivered” he teased.

“Well they don’t, but since we are such loyal customers, they made an exception. Sorry I couldn’t be there to wake you and take you myself” Connor told him.

They talked for a few minutes before Connor had to go and hung up.

Connor put the phone down and wondered if he should have done this. He wasn’t sure if it was right or not but it was too late now.

“Morning” Connor looked up and saw Mike walking to the kitchen of his apartment to get some coffee a towel wrapped around waist and his hair wet from the shower. “You rested enough to continue this morning?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes” Connor said getting up and heading for the shower. It was going to be a long day.

**_Six PM on Wednesday – Jude and Connor’s apartment_ **

Jude plopped on the couch after a long day of classes. He kept busy but he was a little sad. He hadn’t seen any of his friends all day. Katie and Steven both texted that they were busy and even Anne and Sarah were out doing something. It was like they were avoiding him. 

Jude was trying to decide what to do for dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up he opening the door and was bowled over by two brunette whirlwinds that tackled him into a giant hug. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE!” they both yelled.

Jude was shocked. “What are you doing here” he asked Mariana and Callie surprised but loving it. 

“Well, after you told us about Connor’s emergency, we decided to come down and take you out for some fun” Mariana said laughing.

“But Marcus and Ashley are taking me out” Jude said sadly wishing he could go with them.

“Oh don’t worry about them” Mariana dismissed that idea. “They were just helping out Connor, we will take you out instead.”

Jude smiled and thought she was right. He would just call Marcus and tell him they could reschedule and he would go out with his sisters…no problem right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Alcohol use and men dancing ahead - you have been warned_ **

Jude smiled at his sisters and agreed that it would be okay to go out with them. “I just have to call Marcus and Ashley to let them off the hook” Jude said laughing at Mariana’s insistence.

Jude pulled out his phone and dialed Marcus as Callie and Mariana headed to his room to pick him out an outfit for the night.

“Hey Jude” Marcus answered. “You ready for tonight?”

“Hey Marcus. Look, I know that Connor dragged you into taking me out but you don’t have to…it’s okay. My sisters just showed up to take me out so you are off the hook” Jude said laughing as he listened to his sisters argue in the other room.

“Uh…look Jude, that’s nice they came to see you, but you’re still going with Ashley and I, so be ready” Marcus said without pausing. “Tell them they can take you next year.”

Jude is stunned by Marcus’s reaction “Marcus, you really don’t have to…” Jude starts.

“JUDE!” Marcus interrupts him “I’m serious. You wouldn’t believe what your boyfriend threatened me with if I didn’t follow his plan to the letter and I will be doing exactly that! So…you are going with us whether you go willingly or tied up and thrown over my shoulder. Got it?” Marcus said seriously.

“Are you saying you would kidnap me? You know my mom’s a cop right?” Jude asked not believing this.

“Your boyfriend made me swear on my paintings” Marcus told Jude. “He said if I failed…he would burn every one of them to ashes…and would make me watch. Guess who I am not pissing off?”

Jude was stunned. Connor threatened Marcus? To burn his paintings? This was ridiculous. “Marcus, my sisters are here. I can’t just go off and leave them. I will explain to Connor what happened” Jude tried to offer.

“Jude, no. You are going” Marcus told him “but I will compromise I guess. We can take your sisters with us. Connor said that none of your other friends were allowed to go with us, but he didn’t say anything about your sisters. So they can come with us. Deal?” Marcus offered.

Jude realized that Marcus was serious and that Connor had bullied him into this and he didn’t know why but he also didn’t want to cause more tension between Marcus and his boyfriend. “Fine” Jude gave up “I will tell my sisters. Can you tell me what to tell them to wear” Jude tried “or where we are going?”

Marcus laughed “Nice try” he said “but not a chance. I will talk to them though. Put your sister on the phone” Marcus told him.

Jude walked into the room and looked at his sisters. “We have a problem” Jude said with a laugh. Callie and Mariana stopped looking at clothes and looked at him. “Connor basically threatened Marcus if I don’t follow through with the plan. Marcus said you can go with us, but Connor threatened him if he doesn’t get me to go.”

Mariana was getting ready to argue when Jude stopped her “He wants to speak with you” Jude told her handing her his phone.

Mariana took the phone but didn’t get a word out before he heard the muffled sound of Marcus. He struggled not to laugh as he watched Mariana’s face. “But...” pause, “It’s no…” pause, “You don’t…” longer pause, “he wouldn’t…”. Mariana looked at Callie and Jude in defeat. “So…what should we wear?” Jude laughed knowing she just lost. Mariana talked for a few more minutes before hanging up and handing Jude his phone.

“So” she started “looks like we are going out with Marcus and Ashely.” Jude laughed again and Callie looked at her sister “Really?” Callie asked smiling.

“Apparently Connor made some pretty serious threats. Seems he figured that Jude would try something to stay home or flake out and took precautions to prevent that, and so Marcus will be here at 9:30. Want to grab dinner first?” Mariana asked her siblings.

They agreed and ran out for a quick dinner before coming back to Jude’s apartment to get ready. Mariana took over and picked out Jude’s outfit – black skinny jeans, black loafers, and a white button up with a white t-shirt under a grey coat. Jude had to admit that Mariana knew what she was doing. The girls were already dressed and they were all laughing when Marcus and Ashley arrived. 

Jude went to the door and smiled as Marcus and Ashley walked in, both dressed for a night out. “Hi Marcus, Ashley” Jude said smiling as both of them gave Jude a kiss on the cheek. Marcus was always doing stuff like that to tease Jude. “This is Mariana and Callie, my sisters” he said pointing to each of his sisters in turn. 

They all greeted each other and headed down for Marcus’ car. Piling in Jude decided to try again “So, now that we are in the car, can you finally tell me where we are going?” Jude asked Marcus.

Marcus just laughed. “Jude, I know that we are friends, but man you just don’t give up do you? I have a script to follow and I am not varying from it one bit. So sit back and just enjoy your boyfriend’s birthday plan please” Marcus teased. “Besides, I am kinda looking forward to seeing how you react when you figure stuff out.” He laughed and Ashley did as well when Jude groaned.

They drove for a bit before turning into a parking lot in front of a non-descript building. Getting out they walked up to the door and saw the sign on the door “Rich’s.”

“Wait a second” Jude stopped them. “This is Rich’s. It’s a gay nightclub. One of the best in San Diego!”

Callie and Mariana both turned to Jude with a questioning look on their faces. “Or so I’ve heard” Jude finished softly. “Connor and I heard about it from some friends but we never came, but we had talked about it.”

“Well, we are going in” Marcus laughed and walked up to the doors and smiled at the host at the door. “Hi. I think you are expecting us” he told the shirtless muscled dude in go-go shorts standing at the door. 

“Really” the guy asked with a smirk. ‘Was he wearing glitter?’ Callie wondered.

“Jude Foster” Marcus said.

The guy got a really big smile and looked at them “And who is Jude?” he asked.

Jude wasn’t sure he wanted to reply and then noticed that all four of his friends and family were pointing at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Well Happy Birthday cutie” the guy said with a wink “we have something special planned for you.”

Jude gulped. ‘Oh god, what has Connor done?’

The guy turned and motioned to a girl in leather who was standing near them. He leaned in and something in her ear and she smiled evilly at Jude. “Just follow Lilith, Jude. She will take care of you.” He waved them in and winked at all of them before turning to the next people wanting to enter.

They entered the club and it was crowded but rather than a dance floor, it was set up with tables and chairs all around a stage. “I thought this was a dance club” Mariana said to Lilith.

“It is, but on Wednesdays we have a male revue show. It’s out of this world” she assures Mariana. “We get boys, girls, couples, and everyone for our shows.” 

They walked up to a table sitting right up front with a sign that said ‘Reserved’ on it. “Here is your table Mr. Foster” Lilith said with a wicked smile. They all sat down and Jude was nervous. Connor had planned this before he left, that much was obvious. He couldn’t have done it since Adam called so this must have been the original plan. He was going to take Jude here and watch him die from embarrassment!

They were sitting down when Lilith came back and looked at the others “Can I get you something to drink?”

Jude started to ask for a coke to start with when Lilith stopped him. “Oh honey sorry, but all of your drink orders have already been placed. You can order something once you finish the ones that have already been ordered for you.” Lilith is smirking and Jude looks at his sisters who are laughing at him along with Marcus and Ashley. 

“Just bring us what Jude is getting” Mariana laughed and they all agreed.

Lilith smiled and left and came back a few minutes later with five shot glasses filled with a liquid the color of café au lait with a splash of cream floating on top. She sat them down in front of all of them before turning towards Jude. “This is the first of the night” she said with a smirk.

Jude looked nervous. “What is it?”

Lilith smiled at him and stood up “It’s a ‘Wet Dream’. Enjoy.” She smiled as she walked off. Callie and Mariana started giggling at Jude’s sudden blush. 

Marcus picked up his drink and held it out “A Toast” the others all picked up their drinks, even Jude, “to Jude’s 21st” he paused for a second “and his first Wet Dream!” Callie and Mariana both started laughing at Jude’s face as they drank the coffee flavored shot. Jude scrunched his face at the taste. It was like coffee but thick and with a strange kick and a burn as it went down. He was glad it was so small.

“Looks like Connor planned some interesting drink choices” Ashley said laughing. 

The speaker announced that the show would begin in 20 minutes so they still had some time. Callie and Mariana started telling Jude stories much to Jude’s dismay when Lilith returned with another set of shot glasses the same color but no ‘milk’ in it. Putting them down in front of everyone Ashley asked Lilith “What are these?”

Lilith smirked at Jude again and whispered in her ear and Ashley’s face went red and she started laughing. “A toast!” she offered the group who all picked up their glasses except for Jude. They all stared waiting till he finally gave up and picked up the shot glass. They looked back at Ashley as she toasted “To Jude’s 21st…and his first Blowjob!” 

Callie and Mariana screamed in laughter and Marcus drank his shot and smirked at Jude who was bright red. This is not what he pictured doing with his sisters. Ashley watched him having not drank yet and got a gleam in her eye. “Looks like Jude needs us to cheer for him in order to drink” she said to his sisters.

They both suddenly looked at him with mischief in their eyes and Jude was scared to find out what they would actually do. He tossed the drink back and thought it tasted a lot like the other one. Not sure he could tell the difference.

The announcer told them that it was five minutes to the show so last drinks before the break. Lilith arrived with five tall drinks filled with an orange/pink liquid. Sitting them down at their table Jude noticed that in his, and only his, was a small plastic anchor. Jude looked at Lilith, scared to ask what this drink was called but he knew someone would. “What is this?” he asked nervously.

Lilith looked at all of them watching her anxiously. “For tonight” she paused and patted Jude’s cheek “it a Sex on Anchor Beach!”

Marcus and Ashley smiled uncertain of the joke but Mariana and Callie died laughing. Jude honestly thought this couldn’t get worse when it did “To Jude’s 21st and his first Sex on Anchor Beach” Mariana crowed and he felt a piece of his soul die and he slid down in his chair. Swear to god I am going to kill Connor he thought. Lucky this wasn’t a shot so he could sip it.

Just then the lights flickered as the background music faded. Out on the stage walked a drag queen like Jude had never seen. She introduced herself as Cherry Soufflé and was the MC for the night.

“So you should all be glad you are indoors right now” Cherry said to the audience. “We got word of some bad weather coming. Speaking of coming…I hear we have a very special boy who has come here tonight to celebrate his 21st birthday. So young and innocent.” Cherry walked the stage and looked around while Jude tried to shrink in his seat while Marcus and Mariana were waving at Cherry. “Jude, is that you?” She asked when a spotlight shined on him.

“Oh my girdle, this boy is a dream!” Cherry gushed. “You, boy, are going to give me some dreams tonight, but first we are going to give you some special big boy dreams!” Cherry laughed and the music started and five guys in raincoats and umbrellas came out. Jude laughed at the song. ‘It’s raining men.’

The guys started dancing and they were all good looking despite all their rain gear. The crowd was cheering when all of a sudden they ripped open their raincoats and Jude almost choked while the audience, including his sisters, cheered MUCH louder! Every one of them was ripped, with muscular chests, and that one guy must have had an 10 pack?! Taking off their coats Jude almost laughed at them still wearing the little yellow rain hats but they turned around and Jude realized that those jeans were painted on!!!

They guys were great dancers too. Well-choreographed and looked amazing, but when they ripped off their breakaway jeans and were left standing there in yellow speedos, yellow rain hats and yellow galoshes, even Marcus was cheering. The black haired guy in the center of the dancers was unreal – like he was photo-shopped or something. He was all muscle and he could dance. He even danced over to their table and started giving Mariana and Callie a special show. Jude couldn’t believe it when Mariana slipped cash in his speedo.

Then the unthinkable happened. He looked over at Jude and smirked and then started dancing towards him!! This unreal gorgeous guy was dancing right in front of Jude, much to the cheers of his table while Jude tried to hide his face, but not enough to stop seeing the show when the guy stopped and smiled down at him. Picking up his yellow rain hat he put it on Jude’s head and leaned forward, the smell of sweat and body spray overwhelming, and Jude trembling when he paused his lips right by Jude’s ears.

Jude honestly didn’t believe he could be more embarrassed but he was wrong. At that moment the dark haired dancer got an evil look in his eye, smiled and whispered in a deep, scratchy voice “Happy Birthday…Judicorn.”

Jude thought his face was going to explode as the guy danced away back to the stage leaving him dying at his table while his friends and family were laughing at his embarrassment. He pulled down on that little hat and sent a prayer out, a prayer that he truly hoped would be heard, that this was the end of Connor’s plans.

The number ended with the guys back on stage, umbrellas open and speedos dangling from their hands when the lights went down. They teased the full monty, but the audience didn’t care, they howled for more. The lights came up as the club got a break before the next act.

“Love the hat Jude” Mariana teased him as he finally got some control over himself but his drink was long gone. Looking around he saw Lilith coming towards them with a full tray and he knew his prayers had not been answered.

Lilith set down the tall, yellow-orange drinks around the table and Jude was truly frightened. “What are these” Callie asked enthusiastically.

“These are very special. We take Orange Juice and Vodka – that’s a screwdriver, to start with. Then we add Sloe Gin, Southern Comfort, and a splash of Galliano, that’s what’s used to make a Harvey Wallbanger, and put it all together over ice” she tells their table.

“Sounds yummy” Mariana smiles gleefully. “What’s it called?”

Lilith smiles another one of her wicked smiles before turning to Jude “A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall.”

The group is silent for about 3 seconds as they work it through their heads before they start laughing hysterically as Lilith saunters away. Jude actually wonders if he can die of embarrassment but he takes a drink to stop them from making a toast, but luckily they seem too buzzed to notice and the lights flicker as Cherry comes out again.

“Well I hope that everyone enjoyed the wonderful boys in yellow. Looks like a certain birthday boy had fun” Cherry said teasing Jude “hope you didn’t get too wet” she teases. The audience screamed as Jude continued to blush with all of the attention.

The next set was a group of three firefighters who danced in suspenders, boots, and some rather erotic axes to ‘I’m too sexy’ that had Callie and Mariana screaming. An Italian looking fireman made his way to Jude and gave him a personal dance again embarrassing him beyond words. The fireman’s suspenders ended up in Jude’s lap to his astonishment and the delight of the table.

The guys finished up and the lights came up again and right on time here came Lilith with another tray. Jude wasn’t sure he could handle more but these were small shots again. Once again they looked like coffee but these shots had a dollop of whipped cream floating on top. ‘What is with that?’ Jude wondered.

As Lilith set them down he asked her “Why do all these shots taste like coffee?” Jude asked her reaching for his shot. 

“Kahlua and Irish Cream are popular” Lilith replied smiling. “Enjoy, this is the final one.”

Jude frowned surprised at her comment “Really? So what is it?” he asked thinking the clever names were done. He had brought it to his lips, enjoying the hint of almond to this one when Lilith replied “It’s a Screaming Orgasm.”

Jude started choking as the rest of the table screamed at him yet again. Marcus started pounding his back as he tried to get oxygen in his lungs. ‘Dammit Connor’ he thought.

Cherry came back on stage to introduce the next act. “Boys and Girls, it is a dangerous time to be in Rich’s tonight. We have heard that there are some very bad boys nearby and your lives are all in danger…well maybe not your lives, but definitely your virtue” she winked and pointed out in the audience several times and of course ended up pointing at Jude.

Cherry ran off stage as five cowboys came out dressed all in black with masks on while a country song started. It took a few minutes for the Jude to realize the song but Callie and Mariana started singing along much earlier. ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’ seemed appropriate for the guys dancing.

But then things changed when during a pause in the music. The lead dancer pulled out a mike and told the audience that they were the roughest, toughest band of outlaws in the west. His speech was pretty cheesy Jude thought but he didn’t understand when he started going off about taking prisoners for ransom. Then one of the blonde cowboys pulled out a real lasso and started doing rope tricks. ‘Rope tricks at a gay bar?’ Jude laughed right up to the point that the lasso suddenly landed on him and tightened up.

“Looks like we caught us a hostage boys” Cowboy Rex replied as two of the others rushed to Jude’s chair and lifted him up, chair and all to carry him to the stage. Jude looked at his party for help but his sisters were crying they were laughing so hard and Marcus was smiling. HE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!

Jude suddenly found himself on the stage while five cowboys in masks wrapped the lasso around him, loosely, tying him to his chair, while they continued to dance around him and the stage. ‘When did they take off their shirts’ he wondered? The guys were in front, behind, on his sides and all over the place. After five drinks Jude was enjoying himself immensely and thinking that maybe Connor’s present was pretty fun after all. He looked over at his table but he couldn’t see their faces even though he could hear his sisters’ screams of enjoyment.

Suddenly the music changed. He recognized it from classic music, the William Tell Overture but most people would recognize it as the theme from the Lone Ranger. The cowboys were now only wearing black thongs (when did they lose the pants?), masks, hats, and cowboy boots. Jude was seriously distracted now, when they all turned and looked to Jude’s left and there, on the stage, was a single cowboy dressed all in baby blue with a black gun belt, black boots, a black mask, and a white hat holding two silver pistols that popped like he had fired shots in the air. 

“It’s the Lone Ranger” Cowboy Rex yelled while the ‘bad guys’ ran off stage leaving Jude sitting alone on stage, tied to a chair, at the mercy of the Lone Ranger.


	19. Chapter 19

Mariana was having one of the best nights of her life. She could barely hear her own voice amidst all of the screaming that she was doing along with Callie and both of Jude’s friends. Sitting in the club and watching the show Mariana wondered if she would ever have been able to guess how much the two of them would mean in her life when mama had brought Callie in then Brandon and Callie had rescued Jude. Ever since the day that Jude and Callie had come in to their lives, Mariana had loved her two new siblings. Having a sister was amazing, something that had really surprised her, as she never realized what she was missing. 

She would have said that Lexi was like a sister to her, but once she had Callie, she realized their friendship, while close, was not the same. But even though she loved her, Callie still had a defensive barrier that would pop up when you didn’t expect it. She had been badly hurt by the system and while Mariana remembered being in the system, she had made it out a lot less damaged. But Jude, he had been through some of the same traumas but somehow he had made it out with a large part of his innocence intact. 

What surprised her the most was that she loved having a younger sibling and not being the baby anymore. Having Jude in her life had changed Mariana and for the better in her mind. To be perfectly honest about it, Mariana admitted that she had been spoiled. As the only girl, the youngest, and with two big brothers who loved her she had pretty much been spoiled rotten. Having someone to look after like Brandon and Jesus did for her had made her care about someone else’s happiness and to think of them and whether they were safe and happy. Looking after Jude, even though he quickly grew up from a little boy to a teenager with a boyfriend, he had quickly started to treat her like a big sister, just like Callie. His love for her had made her realize how much she loved her family.

Mariana had loved being there for each of the last eight birthdays that she had been able to spend with Jude and Callie. The biggest regret she felt every year was the 12 birthdays of Jude that she had missed. 

But sitting here at this club, watching these guys on stage, laughing with Callie and seeing how her little brother, sweet innocent (well he wasn’t that innocent anymore to be honest) Jude blushing like he would burst at what Connor had arranged…This almost made up for missing the other 12.

**_Earlier that evening_ **

Mariana and Callie had surprised Jude by showing up suddenly promising to take him out. To be honest, Mariana had been desperate for a reason to come as she did not like not being with her siblings on their birthdays, but she had resigned to accept it this year. She had already missed one of Brandon’s and Jesus’s and while she had not missed Callie’s yet, missing Jude’s was going to be tough. When she found out about Connor having to leave, she saw it as the universe sending her a message and she jumped on it.

So now they were looking for the right outfit in Jude and Connor’s room. She paused at that thought, still stunned when she actually thought about the fact that her brother had been in a meaningful relationship for eight years! Every time it came up among her friends when talking about family and stuff people were shocked. Mariana smiled thinking of watching the two of them over the years. Two boys who she loved to distraction and while he wasn’t adopted like Jude, Mariana still thought of Connor as part of their family. She knew that what he and Jude had wasn’t normal or typical for people their age. You didn't find the person you were going to be with for life when you were thirteen except in books, movies, or fanciful TV shows. But it was there and it was real despite the odds and struggles of growing up and everyone putting obstacles in their path. Now, Mariana wanted that, that connection/bond was something that she looked for in every relationship she had and she desperately hoped to achieve one day for herself.

She and Callie were looking at Jude’s clothes while trying to decide where to go that night when Jude walked in talking on the phone and looked at his sisters. “We have a problem” Jude said with a laugh. 

They both stopped looking at clothes, wondering what he meant. “Connor basically threatened Marcus if I don’t follow through with his plan. Marcus said you can go with us, but Connor threatened him if he doesn’t get me to go.”

She wished she could say she was surprised, but to be honest, she wasn’t. Connor was a lot sneakier than Jude realized and Mariana respected that, but it also pissed her off a bit. She was getting ready to argue when Jude stopped her “He wants to speak with you” Jude told her handing her his phone.

Mariana took the phone and started to speak when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. “Don’t talk, just listen. Connor has been working on this plan for months and even if he was here, him and Jude would be following this plan and trust me…you do not want to mess up what Connor has planned for Jude’s birthday. 

“But...” Mariana started to speak. “I am totally serious. This is going to be an epic surprise and knowing Jude, it just may actually cause him to die from embarrassment. I told Jude that Connor threatened my paintings, but to be honest he didn’t. He just told me the plan and it’s an amazing one…trust me” Marcus told her. 

“It’s no…” she tried to interrupt him but he cut her off again. “You cannot mess this up. This will be something that you can hold over Jude’s head…for years. I have agreed that you and his other sister can go and let me tell you, Connor would not agree to this, I know. How? Because I had to swear up and down that no one but Ashley could go with us. He didn’t want a single one of their other friends to even know about it. I don’t know all the details though…” he paused.

“You don’t…” Mariana wondered what he was going to say. “No, but what I do know…damn this is going to be a night like no other. Jude is my friend but tonight, man he is never going to ever forget this and now you get to see it, not just hear about it. Trust me, if you screw this up for Connor, he will never forgive you” Marcus said seriously. 

“He wouldn’t…” Mariana tried to convince herself and Marcus of…something but he cut her off yet again “Look, I may not know everything…but if you agree not to tell Jude ANYTHING, I will answer one question as long as he can’t figure it out. Please, do not mess this up” Marcus begged.

Mariana looked at Callie and Jude and sighed knowing that if Connor had gone to such lengths, she couldn’t screw up his plans. As long as she was with Jude, it was good enough. Besides, Callie and her didn’t have an idea of what to do for Jude’s birthday and the 21st should be special. 

But what could she ask about that wouldn’t tip off Jude. “So…what should we wear?” Jude laughed. 

She heard Marcus laugh. “We are going to a gay club, so make sure he dresses hot. They know he is coming and it’s his birthday as I am supposed to give his name at the door. Connor has done all this prep stuff to make sure Jude gets lots of attention from the dancers.”

Mariana walks away while Jude and Callie start talking and looking at the clothes. “I thought you said a club, what dancers?” she whispered so Jude couldn’t hear.

“It’s a show night and Jude is the special guest” Marcus snickered.

‘Oh god’ Mariana thought with a wicked gleam in her eye. Connor had arranged to take Jude to a male strip club like Magic Mike and the dancers were going to target him for his birthday. Mariana had to give it to Connor, he exceeded her expectations. Looking over at Jude quickly, Mariana knew she couldn’t tell Callie this because she would tell Jude, but Mariana was so loving what tonight was going to turn out to be. 

Mariana agreed to Marcus’s conditions and confirming that they would be ready she hung up, schooled her face to look like she was still in the dark about the plan, and walked back to hand Jude his phone.

“So” she started “looks like we are going out with Marcus and Ashely.” Jude laughed again and Callie looked at her sister “Really?” Callie asked smiling.

“Apparently Connor made some pretty serious threats. Seems he figured that Jude would try something to stay home or flake out and took precautions to prevent that, and so Marcus will be here at 9:30. Want to grab dinner first?” Mariana asked her siblings.

**_Back to the Club_ **

The drinks were the start and each round had Mariana laughing even harder. Poor Jude though, he was getting more and more embarrassed every time Lilith (LOVE that name!) told him what they were called. She had to give Connor major points for that one and the little anchor in Jude’s Sex on the Beach…priceless!

And the guys on stage…OH MY LORD!!! Mariana had not, and she was sure that Callie had not either, ever been to see a male strip club. She had always thought of it as being tacky and kind of sad, you know, lonely women or something. But hold on to your panties girls, this was FUN!!! 

Treating the guys like sex objects was fun on a very primitive level and while she was also embarrassed by it, she was having a blast. Slipping the money in that dancer’s speedo was crazy but she loved it. Her and Callie screaming for those guys as they danced and ripped off their clothes? WOW! One guy seriously looked like a Greek God with muscles that made her almost faint…though that might be all the drinks. She was really feeling them she knew and had worried about Marcus driving them when she caught him not drinking.

Each time Lilith brought a round, he would touch it to his lips, but 99% of the drink stayed in the glass and Lilith had brought him a water each round as well, so at least one of them was staying safe to drive home.

The dancing weather men were fantastic in their yellow speedos and galoshes but when that guy almost gave Jude a lap dance, she thought she might have gotten bruised from the grip of Callie’s hands on her arms as they both screamed. And when he put the rain hat on him and leaned forward, she thought Jude might pass out but he must have said something because when he pulled back, Jude had somehow managed to look 10x more embarrassed then when he was getting the lap dance!

The second set with the firemen, wow were they awesome! There was this one guy who looked so incredible that she seriously thought about writing her number on a $20 and slipping it in his thong but luckily she suddenly remember that damn panty incident in high school and that was a slap in the face, but damn! She enjoyed hooting and hollering at them as they danced and Jude got another dance and this time the guy kneeled in front of Jude and tossed his head and shoulders back giving their table a clear explanation of what people mean by washboard abs. MERCY!

Mariana seriously thought it couldn’t get better but she was wrong. The MC, Cherry Soufflé, who was a total riot who kept picking on Jude, started talking about bad guys and then these amazingly hot cowboys came out including the guy who had given Jude the lap dance and rain hat, she definitely remembered his 10 pack abs! The guys danced for a bit to ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’, to which she and Callie had sung along to loudly before that guy grabbed a mike and started talking about hostages when this one blonde cowboy who actually looked like the blonde guy from the first Magic Mike movie, which, yes she had seen, pulled out a lasso and suddenly it was around Jude and two guys were grabbing his chair and pulling him on stage.

Mariana was shocked and turned to look at Marcus who was smiling and laughing…he knew this would happen! That means that Connor arranged for this! Oh god she is so glad she didn’t mess this up Mariana thought as she yelled along with the audience.

The guys brought Jude’s chair on stage and wrapped the rope around him, not really tying it of course, and then they started dancing around him. The guys started taking off their shirts and they were really showing the goods. The guys were basically circling Jude, taking turns dancing in front of him and coming out to the edges of the stage to tease the audience, writhing their bodies as men and women from the audience were stuffing the money in their speedos, Callie even got in on the fun with one of them.

Before she knew it all of the guys were down to black thongs, cowboy boots, cowboy hats and masks along with these things on their arms with fringe which really made a great impression on her! They had somehow managed to combine looking dangerous with delicious, the guys coming in to the audience for a bit and then jumping back. Then things changed and the guys, all off on one side of the stage looked nervous as the song changed to… ‘was that the theme for the Lone Ranger?’ Mariana thought?

Apparently so, as 10 pack announced something like it was the Lone Ranger and then all the guys rushed off stage leaving behind a tied up Jude and the lone cowboy. But he was dressed differently. The “Lone Ranger” was wearing a blue top and painted-on pants with that fringe that shook when he moved, black cowboy boots, a black mask that covered almost half his face, and a big white cowboy hat that came right to the top of the mask. But the best part? He had on a black leather gun belt with two holsters that used to have silver pistols, pistols he had just fired in the air, lucky they were cap guns, but still sexy. Not sure why that belt was so hot, but it was.

The song changed and Mariana screamed again. ‘Holding out for a Hero’ started playing and the Ranger holstered his guns and started dancing. He moved like water, throwing his hips out and back and thrusting to the audience to deafening roars from the men and women in the club. Standing in front of Jude he dropped down to hover over his feet as he pushed on his knees, opening his thighs so that Mariana lost it as he leaned forward and rolled back up to a standing position and from the look on Jude’s face, he had a view that the audience would kill for!

That was confirmed when the Ranger turned around and Mariana heard Ashley actually gasp, not surprised at her reaction because he had an ass on him to kill for and in those pants, dear lord in heaven take me now! He swayed his hips back and forth giving the audience a wonderful show of that magnificent derriere before he moved away from Jude to the other side of the stage to dance. 

Hating to do it, she took her eyes off of him to look at Jude and was shocked. Jude was panting, face flushed, with a look that Mariana could only describe as pure lust on his face. Those drinks must be really hitting him hard. Ranger danced back to the center of the stage and Mariana, while appreciating his moves, thought 10 pack was probably better… OH GOD!!!

At that moment Ranger ripped open his shirt and Mariana screamed along with the audience. He wasn’t as ripped as 10 pack was, but Mariana wasn't even sure he was real, but my god he was amazing. He was cut, muscular and tanned, and with a V that pointed to the promised land that almost made her faint. Twirling his shirt over his head he tossed it aside and dropped to his knees and started thrusting up with his hips to the delight of everyone. Callie was screaming ‘Shake it baby’ while Ashley was hooting with joy.

He turned around to show off his chest to Jude and when he lifted his arms over his head, they could see the muscles in his back, from his shoulders to his hips, ripple and flex and damn they looked good! This guy did not miss any of the muscle groups and while none of them were freakishly huge like some of the dancers, the overall package was just so well defined and yummy!

Then Ranger then crawled on all fours to a group of men at the end of the stage and thrust his hips up as they slipped quite a few bills in his belt and Mariana was sure that not all of them were ones! Getting back up he danced over towards Jude and grabbing on to the chair he leaned back, thrusting forward while Jude blushed, but didn’t close or cover his eyes, despite the rope pretty much just hanging off him loosely.

Ranger danced back up and then turning to face the audience he pulled on his pants and they ripped away leaving him standing there in those black cowboy boots, the black gun belt, and, thank you, thank you, a what was either a silver speedo or thong and from the look on Jude’s face, it was a thong because he looked like he was about to pass out. But he looked...hungry, his eyes burning in his face to such an extent that Mariana blushed not knowing exactly why.

Ranger danced forward and then turned around… OH DEAR GOD IT WAS A THONG!!! THANK YOU!!!!! A thong that let the majority of that perfect ass show to the world and what a vision it was…and to top it all off, he didn’t have tan lines…SCREAM! He danced some more and to be honest, Mariana thought her brain stopped working a while ago but she laughed when he got behind Jude and slipped off the ropes and helped him stand. 

“The Lone Ranger has rescued our birthday boy in distress” she heard Cherry’s voice on the speaker “doesn’t our hero deserve a kiss?”

The audience started chanting and so did their table, including Mariana, knowing that Jude was dying from all the attention, but he would be a good sport. She saw the Ranger smile and tap his finger to his cheek while laughing at Jude who finally smiled and inched forward when he paused and started to pull back.

The Ranger turned and at that moment, Jude lunged and kissed him, but not on the cheek! He mashed his lips to the dancer who had a look of shocked surprise on his face before Jude broke off the kiss and ran off stage to their table, a new chair already there, and covered his face with his hands to hide from the crowd.

The audience loved it though and the Ranger recovered quickly and was finishing up his dance with the lights on the stage changed from lighting him from the front to being behind him, the result being that he was now just a shadow, a shape and that is when he lifted his hat off and held it in front of him, right over that silver thong and with a jerking motion he pulled his hand from his waist and twirled something, shaking those hips like before. Mariana was not sure exactly what it was until he let go and, with perfect aim, that glorious silver thong hit Jude in the dead center of his chest.

The lights went out on stage “And a Hi-Ho Silver…AWAY” a voice boomed out and the Lone Ranger was gone. Mariana, Callie, Ashley, and Marcus were laughing at the whole thing while Jude was still blushing and holding on to that silver souvenir, along with the suspenders and rain hat, though those were on the table while Jude wasn’t letting his “silver bullet” out of his hands.

Lilith returned and this time they all ordered water and other non-alcoholic drinks. They enjoyed two more acts, but neither of them paid attention to Jude or their table. It appeared that the Lone Ranger was the end of Connor’s birthday surprise. Mariana got up to use the restroom with Ashley and was impressed…it was really nice and clean! Coming back she detoured to the bar to get a bottle of water when she turned to the tall guy standing next her and almost fainted. He wasn’t wearing a mask or his rain gear, but she recognized him.

“Hi” she smiled as he turned towards her. “Just wanted to say wonderful job tonight.”

He smiled back at her, with a little distance in his eyes. “Thank you” he said simply and picked up the drink the bartender just gave him.

“Your dancing skills are really good” she said with a smile. “I have to admit, this is my first show like that and I did not expect to see that level of skill in the dancers. You guys are really good.”

He looks at her with a bit more interest in his eyes. “Oh really?” he asked.

“Yes, I have danced for about eight years in high school and college and I can tell when I see real dancers versus those who are just dancing for fun. You are a real dancer and I was impressed” Mariana smiled.

The guy smiled back at her “Thank you” he said sincerely. “Most people don’t think we are real dancers, just eye candy.”

“Well I don’t. Well, okay yes, you are amazing to look at” Mariana laughs “but there is no reason you can’t be both. By the way, I’m Mariana.”

“Mike” he replies with a smile.

“Really?” Mariana raises her eyebrow “A gorgeous male stripper named Mike. The guys must never let you live it down.”

He laughed “They don’t.”

“Well I also wanted to say thank you on behalf of my brother. He won’t admit it, but we had fun and I know he did too.”

Mike looked at her and smirked “You brought your brother here?” he teased her.

“Well to be honest, it was already set up, me and my sister just crashed the party. My brother is Jude, the birthday boy you tied to a chair.” She raised her eyebrows and pointed back at their table and turned and was shocked at the look on his face.

He was smiling evilly. “Oh, you are Jude’s sister?” he started laughing. He turned around and she could see his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

“What?” she demanded hitting his rock hard arms…oh wow.

He turned back to her, his eyes filled with merriment, “I don’t think the plan was for Jude’s sisters to watch tonight” he laughed. “But I can’t wait to hear what happens next.” He leaned forward and kissed Mariana’s cheek “Thanks for the tip by the way.” He walked off laughing.

Mariana went back to their table where they stayed for another hour before they all got back in the car and Marcus drove them to the Adams-Foster house to drop them off. They had remembered to grab a bag for Jude to take with them since they knew they would be sleeping at home tonight and not going back to Jude’s apartment. So even though it was a bit out of the way for him, Marcus was willing to detour to drop them off and they would make arrangements to get their car tomorrow from Jude's parking lot. When they got to the house, everyone got out and Marcus and Ashley were suddenly hugging everyone and wishing Jude a great birthday, even though it was now the day after. 

They entered the house quietly, they had all mastered sneaking in to the house as you did not want to surprise a cop who slept with a gun! So they first went into the kitchen where they each had a big glass of water to try and mitigate the effects of the alcohol they had drank before heading upstairs to crash. They would talk about everything in the morning, and Callie made sure to leave a note for their moms about them being home late, but for now they all just wanted to sleep and so all three of them headed upstairs to go to bed. Mariana was sure that all of them would be dreaming some very detailed dreams that night.

Tucked into her bed Mariana laughed at what Connor did for Jude’s birthday and had to admit he was a pretty awesome boyfriend. What other person would have done all that for her little brother? She smiled and fell asleep thinking that she couldn’t wait to tell the rest of family all about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Jude stretched and felt the warmth of the blanket laying on top of him as he rose up from his dream state towards consciousness. He wriggled his toes and smiled at the feeling of being so comfortable in his bed. Opening his eyes a crack, he was momentarily confused at exactly where he was, but that confusion lasted only for a second, before he realized that he was in his room in his moms’ house. Jude remembered that they had decided to crash here after they left the club last night. 

Suddenly smiling wickedly, Jude remembered last night! Oh, what an amazing night he had had for his birthday and it was all thanks to Connor, his amazing and wonderful boyfriend. Jude still couldn’t believe what Connor had managed to do for his birthday. He must have been planning for a very long time to be able to pull off everything he did last night, not to mention the rest of the week. Jude admitted with a warm feeling that he had seriously underestimated Connor and what he was capable of if last night was any indication. Just thinking about everything that happened caused him to smile and flush with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. 

Turning on to his side Jude looked over at his nightstand and picked up his phone to check to see if he had missed any messages. He had his phone last night, but to be honest once they arrived he didn’t look at again all night. To be fair, between the drinks and the excitement, he felt he had a pretty good reason for his neglect, but he figured he should check and sure enough, he saw a texts from Connor that came in last night, both when they were at the club and afterwards that he didn’t notice last night.

Jude read the oldest texts first.

 **Connor:** Happy Birthday Love!

 **Connor:** You are probably occupied at the moment (doing what I am sure I don’t know) ;) so be sure to have fun and enjoy tonight! 

There was also a text that had been sent a couple of hours later, after he fell asleep that he read.

 **Connor:** Hope you had a good time tonight! And stayed out of too much trouble. See you soon!  <3

Jude smiled at his phone and smirked remembering more details from last night. He really wanted to lay in bed and enjoy those memories, but he knew he better move or he would have a more difficult morning with his sisters. So, sighing heavily, Jude pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the desk where his souvenirs from last night were laying on the top and he smiled again. While it was fun to remember the hat and suspenders, it was the silver thong sitting off to the side that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He rather carelessly tossed the other two items on the desk last night, but that one was placed with care. 

He picked up the silver bundle and smiled again thinking about last night and that dance. While Jude loved Connor and his relationship and he would never have complained or even thought about changing things, he had to admit that last night had a pretty significant impact on him. Watching that dance, seeing the way his body moved on stage as the audience cheered, and the muscles, DAMN, Jude growled happily. That excited him in a way he hadn’t felt in some time and made him seriously miss his absent boyfriend and what they could be doing if he was here.

Jude chuckled again softly to himself as he put them down and headed to the bathroom. He knew that once he went downstairs, he would have to face his sisters and moms and he was certain that Callie and Mariana were going to tease him mercilessly about what happened not only today, but for some time to come. And it would all start over once Brandon and Jesus came to town and they got to tell it again. Jude looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized he was smirking again and laughed at himself. At this rate he wouldn’t stop smiling until Christmas. Looking at the clock it wasn’t too late, but he knew that if he didn’t go down soon, they might come up to find him and he was definitely NOT ready for that quite yet. He needed some bracing and that was either coffee or a shower. Coffee was out as he knew that he would have to wait to go downstairs in order to have any coffee, but he could grab a nice, hot, shower before facing them.

Jude stepped into the bathroom and smiled seeing it empty. Locking the doors he turned on the water before looking again at the reflection in the mirror. He did still look tired, but a nap would help with that, but he needed to control his emotions as he was still smiling and couldn’t seem to stop. He giggled, then groaned at himself for giggling, and then realized he was smirking again thinking about… ‘NO’ he said to himself ‘focus and think of other things!’

Jude stripped down and stepped into the shower and sighed in contentment as he felt the hot water rushed over his body, washing away the dirt, sweat, and evidence of the previous night. He smiled as his thoughts turned again to the memory of that dance on the stage. Remembering the lights from the stage shining on that muscular body dancing in front of him, watching as it moved seductively in front of him, keeping time with the music and the cheers of the crowd, who were so expressive of their appreciation with the performance and the performer. 

Jude remembers the flush of, let’s be honest, lust that he felt last night while he was sitting on the stage and watching from what he was now calling his ‘VIP’ seating. He remembers the rush of blood that flooded his face as he felt an aching desire that overwhelmed his brain and made him flush with pure pleasure at the desire he was feeling. To be honest, he quickly lost the ability to think rationally during the dance. It was like he was in a fog of joy and he went with it. 

He loved the way that he had moved and how he had looked and Jude was honest enough with himself to admit it wasn’t intellectual, emotional, or spiritual…it was purely physical and it was fantastic. He felt himself getting excited again just thinking about it and he tried to divert this train of thought. In fact, it wasn’t until he had sat back at the table that he even remembered that Callie and Mariana were with him at the table and that they had seen everything, including seeing Jude give him a full-on kiss…on stage! They had teased him about it for a few moments, but seemingly moved on but Jude knew it was pointless to hope they wouldn't remember today. They did howl when the snap away thong landed in Jude’s lap and his face showed how shocked, and excited, it made him.

Turning off the shower, Jude stepped out and toweled off and looked at the mirror again. ‘Damn’ he thought seeing that smile on his face again. ‘I have got to get some self-control!’

Stepping into his room, Jude quickly threw on some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and headed down stairs. He noticed that the door to Mariana and Callie’s old room was open and the room was empty. He guessed that they were up already and downstairs. Bracing himself Jude reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a peal of laughter coming from the kitchen, four female voices standing out clearly. ‘Here goes’ Jude thought and he walked in as they all looked up and started to giggle again.

**_In the Kitchen, the Day After Jude’s Birthday_ **

Jude winced at the laughter as he walked in and his moms and sisters looked at him and giggled. He tried to hold on to his dignity as he walked over and grabbed a mug for some coffee. If he was going to have to deal with this, he needed some serious caffeine. Sipping on that first taste, Jude turned and lifted his eyes to his family who were watching him with eyes full of mischief.

“So” he said finally with a sigh of resignation “how much have Mari and Callie told so far?”

Mariana had the nerve to look innocent while Callie laughed but wouldn’t look him in the eye. “They were telling us about taking you to dinner” Lena said easily.

“Why?” Stef finished “what else happened?”

Jude looked at his moms with a look that clearly said he did not, for a single second, believe a word that they were saying to him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really?” he drawled. “Don’t remember dinner being so funny as to make everyone laugh so much.” Jude turned towards Mariana but she put her coffee to her mouth with a smile trying again to look innocent.

“We might have mentioned that Connor’s plans for the night were…well fleshed out?” Callie said causing the other three to giggle and Jude to blush.

Heaving a sigh, Jude sat down at the island knowing the fight was lost before he had a chance. He had held on to some hope that his sisters might have an iota of mercy on him and not give up the details, but that was apparently too much to hope for so he might as well endure it. “Well don’t let me stop you, please continue” he told them.

Mariana and Callie looked at each other and smiled. “Okay, so where was I?” Mariana asked with a smile.

“You had just got to the club and met the waitress in leather” Lena said with a smirk.

“Right, so…” Mariana began to regale their moms with a significantly more entertaining recounting of the night’s activities. Jude seriously thought that Mariana should consider giving up on her computer major and go into creative arts with her storytelling. She exaggerated every event and made each and every little thing twice as long and three times as funny. Listening to her Jude admitted he would have found the story hysterical if not for two things: one, his moms kept looking at him in sympathy at each new embarrassing moment in the story and two, IT WAS ABOUT HIM!! 

He had thought he was blushed out, but he was completely wrong. Mariana had already described the entire drink order of the night and while moms were concerned about the amount, they had laughed at Jude’s reactions. She was now describing the weathermen dance and was going on in detail, especially about the lead dancer who she was really enjoying describing, especially when he gave Jude the personal dance.

“So anyway Mike came over and did this dance in front of Jude, and I swear Jude turned totally red as he danced in front of him. He then put this yellow rain slicker hat on top of Jude’s head and I swear he blushed even harder and then” Maria smiled as she looked over at him “I thought he was going to kiss your ear as he leaned in but I don’t think that was it. Know why? Because when he leaned back Jude was blushing even harder!” Mariana laughed, clear and loud, at her brother. “What did he do to you?”

Jude was blushing again as Callie and his moms also looked at him. He really wanted to lie or avoid this, but he knew he was not only outnumbered, but that eventually they would get it out of him. “He wished me a happy birthday” Jude told them.  
They laughed softly but Mariana wasn’t buying it. “Nah-uh” she said “that wasn’t enough for you to blush like that.”

“It was how he said it” Jude said with a blush.

“And how was that?” Stef asked with a smirk.

Jude blushed again “He said it with a very sexy voice” he explained.

They all laughed again but Mariana narrowed her eyes. “Try again” she said with a flat tone. Mariana drilled holes in his face with her eyes. “You are holding back. What…EXACTLY…did he say?”

Jude sighed and gave up, he knew that she would never let this go. “He said ‘Happy Birthday…Judicorn’ alright?”

The four of them burst into laughter at Jude’s admission. Mariana crowed at his reply. “Oh, that is perfect” she laughed.

Jude put his face in his hands to try and hide from their laughter. Suddenly he had a thought and he looked up, no longer embarrassed.

“Mariana” he interrupted their laughter with a suddenly serious tone “how did you know his name was Mike?” he asked her.

Callie and their moms turned towards Mariana with expectant looks as she suddenly blushed. 

“Were you in on this?” Jude asked with a dangerous tone.

“What? No!” Mariana waved her hands in denial. “I didn’t know anything until Marcus told me on the phone. I swear. I met Mike at the bar coming back from the bathroom and we talked for a bit, that’s how I knew his name. I swear!” she explained.

Jude looked at her for a few more moments but he was sure she was honest about it and to be fair, he didn’t think Connor would have told Mariana anything about last night’s plans. And Callie, Jude almost laughed out loud, he would NEVER have told her anything considering. “Fine” he growled in acceptance.

Mariana continued to tell the story, adding embellishments along the way, to the delight of his moms who were laughing so hard that they were actually crying. She went on about the firemen’s performance and how Jude ended up with a pair of suspenders along with another personal dance at the table. Bad enough to hear it again, but all the jokes about “how hot” and “hoses” were about to send Jude running for cover but he knew that they were the least embarrassing of Connor’s plans.

Then it was time, the story of the cowboys and Jude tried several times to bribe his sisters to stop or at least censor the story but his moms betrayed him! They offered to counter anything he offered.

“Sorry Judicorn” Mariana said completely not sorry “but we have to listen as you know mother knows best.” 

Jude scowled at that blatant bull. The look he gave her promised retribution even though he had absolutely no idea how he was going to make it happen. 

“So, the next dance was the highlight of the night. So right after Jude had his Screaming Orgasm” everyone had to stop to laugh again at him for that one “out came these five cowboys all in black. They were the bad guys and oh god, could they dance. They were all over the stage, dancing was awesome when they gave this speech about needing a hostage and the next thing we knew one of the guys tossed a lasso around Jude and they ran off stage, grabbed him and his chair and had him tied up on stage!” Mariana and Callie were both laughing.

“Wait!” Stef interrupted. “They brought Jude on stage?”

“Oh yes!” Mariana laughed. “I looked at Marcus and it was obvious that he knew it was going to happen too!”

“That bastard!” Jude yelled fuming. 

Callie laughed at him “Sorry Jude, but it was really funny. Connor must have had to go to some lengths to get them to do that you know.”

“I know exactly the lengths he went to” Jude muttered so that his sisters wouldn’t hear.

“Anyway” Mariana continued “they started dancing around Jude and taking off their clothes and it was awesome. They guys were dancing all over the place and from the look on Jude’s face, he had the best view in the place. He didn’t stop smiling the whole time they were there. Definitely didn’t seem to mind being on stage.”

They were all teasing him about the guys and how they were dancing but it was about to get so, so much worse he knew.

“But then the Lone Ranger showed up and they ran off leaving Jude behind to be rescued by this lone cowboy” Mariana began drawing out the story. She described the Ranger’s appearance in exacting detail and proceeded to describe the dance almost step by step. Jude felt the blood in his face flaming as he had to sit and listen to Mariana’s excruciating precise recitation of that night. He didn’t know what was worse, having his mothers hear about last night or having to listen to Mariana’s detailed description of every muscle, move, and bead of sweat on the Lone Ranger. However when she started describing his butt, in glowing terms, Jude honestly thought he was going to slink through the floor.

Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message to Connor:

 **Jude:** How is Amanda doing? When are you coming back? Dying here

Putting his phone back he wondered how long it was going to take before Connor showed back up.

“Then he pulled off his pants and he was wearing this little silver speedo thing and Jude’s face was priceless. He had this shocked-slash-totally turned-on expression on his face. If the people in the audience were loving it, Jude was overwhelmed. I think Connor may have made an error last night” Mariana teased.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked “Why was it a mistake?”

“Well, based upon the look on his face when the Lone Ranger was standing in front of him with that thong giving him a close up view of what I can only describe as a perfect ass, the Lone Ranger might be able to steal Jude away” Mariana laughed.

“C’mon Mariana” Stef said smiling at Jude. “He might have been, to use your words impressive, but I don’t think Jude is quite that superficial.” Stef winked at Jude to let him know that at least she was going to stand up for him.

“I suppose so” Mariana drawled out slowly. “I mean right after untying Jude from the chair, he offered Jude the chance to kiss him on the cheek and Jude didn’t do it.”

“Well see” Lena said reassuringly “there you go. Jude turned down this amazing guy.”

“Yeah” Callie said with a smirk at her brother “he pulled back and when the Lone Ranger looked back at him…Jude kissed him…right on the mouth.” She smiled as Jude buried his face in his hands as both of his mothers looked at him in shock.

“Jude?” Stef said, surprise clear on her face.

Jude looked up from his hands and tried to smile “Well…he did say he wanted a kiss” he tried to lamely explain. “And Connor did go to a lot of trouble to make all this happen for me and it seemed a shame to not say thank you…somehow” Jude offered to his moms.

“Jude!” Lena barked in shock.

“Besides…it was my birthday and I hadn’t had a birthday kiss yet” Jude concluded with a smirk.

Callie and Mariana roared with laughter while Stef snickered and Lena just gaped. “Oh that is the best rationalization I have ever heard” Mariana crowed. “Can I be there when you try it on Connor?”

“So are we done yet?” Jude asked plaintively.

“Oh no!” Mariana promised. She then started describing the end of the performance and when she got to how he took off his speedo and tossed it to Jude, his moms were laughing so hard they were crying. 

“So you got a silver ‘bullet’ from the Lone Ranger?” Stef asked laughing. “That is so funny.” 

“Yes, it was hysetical” Jude confirmed “but now I want to hear more about you and Mike” he directed towards Mariana. “Isn’t he the one you stuffed money into his jock when you went up to the stage?” Jude smiled at the looks of shock and question his moms directed towards Mariana. “That wasn’t the same guy that you stuffed money into was it Callie?”

Callie choked and both his moms started questioning his sisters about what they had done last night. Watching his sisters suddenly on the defensive with his moms, Jude smirked, if he was going down, he was taking them with him. And from the look on Mariana’s face when she looked over at him with narrowed eyes, she knew exactly what he had done. He just smiled and quietly slipped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to finish getting dressed.

About an hour later he agreed to go shopping with mama Lena as she had some final groceries to get for their Thanksgiving dinner next week. Jesus and Brandon were due back in a few days and then there was Connor and Adam as well as Mike and AJ and Grandmother Sharon, it was going to be a full house. Walking in to the house Jude and his mama were putting away groceries when he remembered to check his phone, still no messages from Connor. Jude was getting annoyed by the lack of a response from Connor.

Sitting on the couch, Jude was flipping through the channels, not really watching anything when heard he front door close. He didn’t hear anyone knock or the doorbell, so he figured someone left when he heard his mom “Connor!” Stef yelled. Jude jumped up and ran around the door and saw Connor giving Stef a hug in the hallway.

“We weren’t expecting you for a few more days!” she told him.

Connor smiled and laughed “Well, it turns out it wasn’t so serious after all. Grandmother was actually not happy dad called in the family and told him so. So I decided to catch the first flight out this morning and came straight here. Wanted it to be a surprise” he said looking over at Jude with a smirk.

Jude walked up to him smiling “Oh, surprises are definitely your expertise Con” Jude said with a smirk. Connor winked at him as he grabbed Jude up in a hug and kissed him soundly. Stef laughed and walked out of the room. 

Jude grabbed Connor by the front of his shirt and started to drag him towards the stairs when he heard Mariana yell “Is Connor here?”

Switching his plans, Jude tried to drag Connor into the back yard when Mariana came out of the kitchen and squealed “Connor, you dirty boy!” she yelled and ran into the room sweeping him into a hug. “You are amazing! What a birthday treat, I seriously underestimated you for pure sneakiness as well as how dirty you are in pulling off last night!” 

Connor smiled at her and laughed looking over at Jude who was staring at Connor with a devilish smile on his face. “So Jude told you about his birthday night out?” Connor laughed. “I wasn’t sure that he would tell you about it” he winked at Jude.

“Oh, he probably wouldn’t have” Mariana agreed and play punched Jude in the shoulder. “Luckily I got to see it firsthand.”

It took all of Jude’s will to not start laughing at the look on Connor’s face. The haughty, laughing look was suddenly gone and his face was wiped of any emotion, though Jude was fairly certain that if she was paying any attention, she would have noticed the blood draining from his face. “Wha…wha...what do you mean?” Connor stammered.

“Oh, when I heard that you had to go out of town for your grandmother and would be missing Jude’s birthday, I knew we had to do something. So we headed down and were going to take Jude out, but Marcus wouldn’t let us so we crashed the party and got to see the whole show!”

Connor gulped and looked sick. “We? Who is we?”

“Callie and I of course” Mariana laughed. “We took Jude out for dinner and then went with Marcus and Ashley to the club to see the dancers. And I have to give you credit Connor, that was an amazing night of fun. You really got Jude, I don’t think he has blushed that much before.”

Connor was smiling awkwardly when he turned to Jude and saw the evil gleam in his boyfriend’s eye. “Yeah Connor” Jude said with a devilish smirk “Callie and Mariana really had fun. Loved seeing all those guys dancing around nearly naked.”

Connor blushed furiously and tried to avoid looking at either Mariana or Jude as he looked around. Mariana was continuing to brag about the night and Connor squirmed as he listened to her talk. Looking up at Jude he couldn’t believe the sheer joy that he saw on Jude’s face. ‘He was enjoying this!’ Connor thought.

“Connor” Callie said coming into the room followed by their moms. “You joining us for lunch?”

“Of course” Jude answered for him, causing Connor to look at him surprised. “I sure Connor would love to hear everyone’s thoughts about his present” Jude smiled easily.

Callie and Mariana headed into the kitchen and Jude turned to go when he felt Connor’s hand on his arm holding him back. Turning towards his boyfriend he saw the panic on Connor’s face. “Jude, I swear I never intended them to see any of that” he apologized. “I told Marcus no friends except him and Ashley. I figured that wouldn’t be too embarrassing.”

“I know” Jude smiled and leaned up and kissed Connor’s cheek. “But you forgot to say no family so Marcus let them come along. I would be less concerned about me being embarrassed than you.”

Connor face went pale again “What do you mean?” he stammered.

“Well” Jude drawled slowly “Mari and Callie have been describing, in detail, the whole night to my moms who now know almost every detail of the night. So you are going to have to face them knowing that they know. And then, when Brandon and Jesus get back along with AJ and Grandma Sharon, you are going to have to hear that story repeated multiple times” Jude teased him.

“Oh god” Connor moaned closing his eyes.

Jude snickered and whacked Connor on the butt before taking off towards the kitchen.

“Jude!” Connor yelled in shock.

Lunch was, in a word, excruciating. His moms and sisters, who had enjoyed tormenting Jude over breakfast, instead tormented Connor over lunch. Jude had to admit to a certain satisfaction in watching the show after how he had been embarrassed last night. They constantly teased him about his decisions and where he got his ideas and even how he had heard about that place in the first place.

“Actually” Connor explained “I have a class with one of the guys who work there and we got to talking and that gave me the idea.”

“Which guy?” Callie asked Connor.

“His name is Mike” Connor answered. Jude spit out his drink as Callie and his moms started laughing. “What?” Connor asked confused.

“Mariana’s boyfriend!” Callie laughed at the sudden blush on Mariana’s cheeks. This led to her and Jude telling Connor all about Mariana’s interaction with Mike. Connor smiled but when Mariana asked about Mike, he told her he had a girlfriend already, much to her dismay.

The rest of lunch was fun and they finally moved on to other topics to both Jude and Connor’s relief before finishing up. When asked about their plans, Jude told his moms that he was still pretty tired and thinking about taking a nap, especially since Connor had to fly early.

“Speaking of” Stef asked “how is Amanda doing Connor? We were thinking about calling or sending flowers or something for her.”

“Um” Connor looked at Jude for a second “she is doing great. In fact, it turns out that it wasn’t serious at all. She was mad that dad even told anyone. She didn’t want anyone to know or to worry about it.”

Jude smiled. “So she probably wouldn’t want you to let on that you even heard about it” Jude offered. 

Connor smiled and nodded. “That’s true. I wouldn’t even mention it to her” Connor agreed.

Lena and Stef just smiled and nodded before Jude and Connor headed up to Jude’s old room to take a nap. They walked into the room and Jude heard Connor give off a sigh…of relief? Turning back to the blond behind him who had shut the door behind them. Connor stepped up and wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist and pulled him into a deep hug, their lips connecting with the kiss they hadn’t been able to have downstairs when he arrived.

“I missed this” Connor said when they broke apart.

“Well, you did deserve something for my wonderful birthday present. The only thing is, every year on my birthday, since we were 14, I got a birthday kiss from you. I was really worried about not getting it this year since you had to, you know, go be with your grandma” Jude said with a smile.

“Yeah, I feel kind of bad about that” Connor said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Jude smirked and kissed Connor again before pulling back. “Luckily I got a kiss on my birthday” Jude told Connor who raised his eyebrow. “I might have kissed the Lone Ranger as my birthday kiss. I hope you don’t mind and all” Jude told him.

Connor looked at Jude for a second before replying. “Well, I guess it didn’t mean anything, so sure” he replied cautiously.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that” Jude said stepping back from Connor. “I mean it was a pretty good kiss.”

“Really” Connor said flatly.

“Yeah, definitely in the top 5 kisses I have ever had. I mean it wasn’t long or deep or anything, but you know the excitement of being on stage and all really made it pretty incredible” Jude said as he moved over and laid down on the bed.

“I see” Connor muttered.

“And, my god…that body! He looked amazingly hot! He was built, but not like some roided out guy, but just…man he was fit. And that ass! Oh God Connor, his ass was divine. I seriously think I had a religious experience watching it last night” Jude gushed. “I really wish you could have had my view Connor. I am not ashamed to admit that I had some pretty…interesting ideas about what I would do with the Lone Ranger. I mean those boots, the mask, and the silver thong…ugh! Made my shower this morning really fun” Jude laughed from the bed.

“Uh huh” Connor growled.

Jude ran his hand through his hair and smiled before sitting up. Standing up he took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt before slipping off his jeans, preferring to sleep in his boxers. Looking over he saw Connor standing there, face impassive, looking at him.

“You know what would be really great?” Jude said with a dreamy smile.

“What?” Connor muttered tonelessly.

“I really want to have a private show with the Lone Ranger where my sisters are not watching” Jude’s voice rose at the end. Jude walked over towards the desk and picked up the silver thong sitting on it. Turning back to Connor he twirled the thong on his finger. He tossed it at Connor who caught it with a look of surprise on his face.

“What do you want me to do with this?” Connor asked stuttering.

“Well” Jude said as he walked up to Connor and slid his hand down his chest, moving south, before looking him in the eyes “I thought you could add it to the boots, belt, mask and hat so you would have the complete outfit.” Jude smirked as his hand squeezed causing Connor to jump.

“Seriously? You think a mask and a hat would keep me from recognizing you?” Jude growled into Connor’s ear before playfully biting his earlobe. “That was cruel dancing like that then leaving me alone all night without you. You so owe me! But damn babe, that was so hot! Best. Birthday. Ever!”

Connor snickered softly knowing that Jude had played him just then, had actually managed to make him jealous of himself. Well, he supposed that it was fair after Connor’s performance both on and off stage. “When did you figure out that it was me?” he asked kissing Jude on the neck while tightening his grip on Jude’s waist. 

“Connor, we have been together almost eight years and I have seen you naked almost more than I’ve seen myself. I recognized you the minute you took off your shirt. Not to mention, I know your ass like no other babe” Jude smirked. “So, are you going to get out of those clothes willingly or am I going to take them off by force?”

Connor smiled and stripped down to his boxers, with eager help from Jude, while he managed to keep kissing Jude as they fell into the bed together. Suddenly he pulled back and Jude looked confused.

“Jude” Connor began “is there any chance that Mariana or Callie recognized me?” Connor whispered.

Jude smiled and laughed. “Connor, I have absolutely no idea.”


	21. Chapter 21

Jude woke up feeling refreshed and warm as he snuggled up with Connor. He had ended up on his back with Connor laying across him, one arm and leg tangled with his, his face nestled in Jude’s neck. Jude could never decide which he liked more: waking up in Connor’s arms or waking up holding him. It didn’t really matter he decided as long as they woke up together. 

Jude looked down as he heard a snort come from Connor who shuffled in his sleep at Jude’s sudden movement. He tried to stay still but Connor was already waking up and his eyes opened and he smiled.

“Babe” Connor growled and tightened his grip, pulling with his arm and leg so that they were closer together than before. “I so needed that nap.”

“Know what I need?” Jude replied with a smirk?

Connor’s smile got even wider as he leaned over and kissed him soundly. Jude felt his heart start to race as the kiss deepened and their hands started moving along each other’s body. Jude felt both of them react as the tension and pleasure built. He was so ready for this after last night’s build up and he was enjoying the pleasure that was building until he heard laughter in the hallway.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jude heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs and, knowing his sisters, they would be at his door sooner than later and Jude wasn’t sure whether or not they had remembered to lock the door. So he pulled back, smiling at Connor and nodding to the door. Connor smiled in understanding and snuggled up against Jude’s side. Luckily for them they got situated right before the door opened, dammit Jude remember to lock the door!, and Mariana walked in and yelled “WAKE UP!” she laughed at them.

“Mariana!” Jude groaned “how about some privacy?”

“Then you should have locked the door Judicorn” she laughed at him and plopped down on the end of the bed. “Moms said you two have been ‘napping’ long enough. There are things to do around the house to get ready for the holidays and your presence is requested!”

Mariana got up and walked to the door before looking back with a thoughtful expression. “You know Connor, you are looking pretty fit. Maybe you should talk to Mike about performing…bet you could make a few bucks” she teased him and winked as she walked out.

Connor looked at Jude nervously. “Why would she say that? Do you think she suspects?”

Jude smiled “That, or she got a good look at your chest and abs. You really look good Con, even without the oil and what I suspect was body glitter” Jude teased reaching under the covers to grab at Connor’s ticklish spots.

“Hey!” Connor giggled fighting back “No fair! Mike said I had to do that for the show!”

“And the spray tan?” Jude snickered at him.

“Not a full spray, just some touch ups” Connor corrected Jude. “Besides, I was pretty tan to begin with so, I just needed some evening out.”

Jude smirked and sliding his hand down Connor’s back past the waistband on his boxers he grabbed onto his butt “Yeah, but this…isn’t so tan normally. So unless you have been on a beach I don’t know about…it got sprayed!” Jude teased.

Connor blushed “Okay, that part was sprayed” he conceded. “And we better get up and going or its going to be either Callie or your moms coming in next and I don’t relish that today.” Connor got up and stretched, much to Jude’s delight before pulling on his jeans and shirt while Jude dressed as well. They headed downstairs to help start pulling out the holiday decorations to put them up.

They spent the rest of the afternoon putting out holiday decorations around the house under Lena’s direction. She was in planning mode and that meant that she was a minor tyrant much to the family’s amusement. Lena always got a little nuts about parties and holidays, wanting everything to be perfect so the family all just tried to accommodate her.

Dinner was fairly normal though there were a number of veiled comments about cowboys, firemen, and other elements of the previous night’s events when Callie suddenly looked curious.

“Connor” she asked and everyone quieted down “you said you knew Mike from class, but everything you did, that must have taken a lot of convincing to get them to do all that for Jude. How did you manage it?”

Connor looked surprised for a moment before blushing slightly. “Well…Mike invited me to come one night and I admit I was hesitant to go, but he is really cool and said it was fun and it could be a good time for a couple. I was planning to take Jude as a surprise, but the night we were going to go, he suddenly had this huge group project thing come up and he decided to pull an all-nighter.” Connor turned towards Jude “I guess it was about three months ago” Connor said thinking carefully.

“Oh yeah” Jude said remembering “that was for our project on symbology.”

“Right, so I decided to go ahead and go, just for a little bit, to show Mike support, but it was crazy. First I met Roger, the guy at the door. He made lots of sexual comments, he loved to tease me. I teased back and told him I had a jealous boyfriend to which he replied that he would never know” Connor laughed at the look on Jude’s face. “I told him my boyfriend worked for the CIA so he probably would and god only knows what would happen to him.” They all laughed at the shock on Jude’s face.

“Next I met Lilith, and I bet she was the exact same when you saw her as when I did. She is also a dominatrix, part time, and a bartender, and she does martial arts. She is just plain crazy, but crazy awesome. We talked about Mike and she asked if I was gay or straight and when I said gay she was like ‘how gay’ and she got this look on her face. You remember Victoria Jude?” he smiled when Jude nodded and groaned “yep, just like that. I told her that my boyfriend was a contortionist so I was really happy.” Callie and Lena looked scandalized while Mariana and Stef laughed.

Jude groaned again. “Seriously, I had fun. I told a different story about Jude to every person there. Son of a foreign diplomat, assassin for hire, Hollywood star on the down low…but YOU know him (wink, wink), that kind of thing. Then after the show, Mike introduced me to the dancers. A little over half were straight, but they appreciated the gay audience. Apparently guys are better tippers than women” Connor told them.

“It was a few days later, in class, that Mike and I were talking and he asked why you didn’t come along” Connor told Jude. “I explained your class project but told him that I would love to bring you, but it would be tough as you would resist and be really embarrassed about it. That’s when he started suggesting these crazy ideas to get you there. We talked for several days before we actually came up with the plan we used and then I knew that I wanted it to be for your 21st so I was able to beg and plead for the club to let us do it. It helps that Mike is such a popular dancer and was willing to speak on my behalf. So there you have it” Connor said with a smile.

The others all smiled but Jude looked at Connor wondering when he would hear the real version of that story. Obviously there was more to it as Connor ended up on stage dancing in front of Jude who had been tied up…Jude had a sudden thought and blushed furiously as he looked at Connor and wondered if he dared to suggest them trying that again.

Connor looked at him with a question in his eyes and Jude blushed even harder causing Connor to smirk knowing that while he didn’t have the details, he knew, in general, that Jude was thinking about the two of them.

“AHEM” Mariana cleared her throat and both boys looked at her and suddenly looked guilty at her knowing expression. “So when are Brandon and Jesus due in?” she asked her mom instead. “Brandon will be here on Sunday and Jesus on Monday” Stef replied happily. Glad that all of their kids would be home soon.

The rest of the weekend passes quickly and all of a sudden it was Sunday and Jesus was back to the delight of the family. They all talked to him about what he had been up to and got lots of details. Jude and Connor were both nervous but neither his sisters nor moms brought up Jude’s birthday. Brandon arrived the next day to more stories but this time, Mariana let loose with her tale and it was worse than before.

Mariana had had several days to think about it and her tale this time was even more elaborate than before. She had Brandon and Jesus rolling on the floor and her moms were enjoying the retelling as well. Jude and Connor mostly blushed and tried to hide from the family’s teasing but they did laugh on occasion. Jesus and Brandon proceeded to torment Jude about the experience as well as making some pointed threats about Connor’s gift, but overall they were laughing so hard it was impossible for Connor or Jude to take either one of the seriously.

Thanksgiving came and went and Sharon, Mike and AJ were treated to the story again while Jude was about ready to drop Mariana off a cliff to get her to stop. Not to mention that Jude had not managed to find any time alone with Connor to finish what they had started. They had tried to sneak off to their apartment but Callie has decided to come along. Then once Jesus was back they were sharing a room again and while Jude was about ready to risk it, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to no matter how horny he was. They did manage a couple of quick gropes and touches and while kissing was still happening, a lot, Jude was ready to get back to their apartment for some quality alone time, but he wasn’t willing to leave while the family was together. They enjoyed the rest of the holiday and even helped put out the decorations for Christmas for their moms.

Brandon and Jesus had finally left and Mariana and Callie were packing their car to head out after lunch when Jude and Connor came down with their stuff to put in their car as well. Moms were hugging everyone as they finished up getting things ready when Callie and Mariana came over to hug them good bye. Callie held on to each of them tightly before heading to the car to get in the driver’s side while Mariana lingered in hugging Jude before turning to see Connor standing there.

Mariana smiled and pulled Connor into a big hug. “Now you be sure and take care of my little brother Connor” she smiled at him and looked over to see Callie already in the car. Smirking she turned towards Jude and got a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Be sure to take care of all of his needs Connor” she teased. “I know that it has been frustrating for the two of you to have no alone time.”

Connor just smiled as Jude came over and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled knowing that once they got back to their apartment he would take care of what they both needed. 

“Besides” Mariana said as she reached for the handle on the door “after you got him all worked up dancing in that silver thong, you owe him!” Mariana’s laugh rang out like a bell as she jumped in the car shutting the door. 

Connor and Jude were stunned speechless as Callie drove off and both of them waved goodbye. Jude was floored that Mariana had not only figured it out, but hadn’t told anyone.

“Oh God Jude” Connor groaned. “How did she know I was the Lone Ranger?” 

“I don’t know” Jude told him with a worried voice as they turned around to finish packing the car. “Oh shit!” Jude muttered as they both looked into the shocked faces of Stef and Lena who were standing right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Well, welcome to the end of another Jonnor story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it. It all started with the idea of Connor dancing for Jude at a stip club and then it spiraled into the story about getting them to that point. It was fun discovering the side stories and new characters for me and I hope for you as well. Thank you for everyone who commented, Kudo-ed, liked, or reposted the link to the story. I have to say I like this version of Jude and Connor and their friends and family so I might revisit them someday. Whether or not the TV show keeps them together, I think I will choose to believe that they are endgame. Happy reading and to those who think about writing - DO IT! I only just started writing and it is very rewarding, so join in the fun!**


End file.
